La esposa
by Danny Twilight
Summary: Cuando me dijo que su Rose era diferente algo dentro de mí se quebró. El momento qe compartimos solo fue especial para mí. No sé si será orgullo, celos o simple rabia pero yo no me iba a arrodillar de amor frente del Sr Cullen primero tenia qe hacerlo él.
1. Una nueva vida

**Cuando me dijo que su Rose era diferente en todos los aspectos algo dentro de mí se quebró. La prefería a ella. Sin dudas. El momento que compartimos solo fue especial para mí. No sé si será orgullo, celos o simple rabia pero yo no me iba a arrodillar de amor en frente del Sr. Edward Cullen. Primero… tenía que hacerlo él**

***Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la Historia a Adna Montiel.**

**La esposa cap. 01**

**Una nueva vida**

Todavía no puedo creer como llegué aquí. Mi padre Charlie era un militar, mi madre ama de casa. Un día en nuestro país se formó la guerra. Los árabes acabaron con casi todo, no respetaron nada. Ni siquiera la dignidad de la mujer. Creo que eso fue lo peor de todo. Las mujeres que no morimos ese día fuimos obligadas a irnos con ellos. Nos trataron como una simple mercancía y luego en las calles de su país nos exhibieron como trofeos. Ese día mi padre murió. Salvando a nuestro país, salvando a sus mujeres, salvando su vida, su corazón.

Recuerdo muy bien todo. Nos agruparon de diferentes maneras, por la edad que decía nuestro físico y por color. Mi madre lloraba y pedía que nos soltaran. Decía que nosotros no teníamos culpa de nada y en realidad así era. Fuimos trasladadas a un lugar medico donde nos fueron chequeando a cada una por separado. Tenía mucho miedo, no quería que nadie me tocara, ya estaba paranoica. Me mandaron a quitar toda la ropa y al cuarto pedido lo hice. No quería que le dijera a los matones de afuera y después me lastimaran. Me hicieron un chequeo general, entré en estado de shock cuando el doctor se fijó en mis partes intimas y más cuando trató de meter sus dedos en ella. Algo que me produjo mucho dolor y no lo siguió haciendo. "de paquete" dijo cuando salí y todos los hombres afuera sonrieron triunfadores. Esta vez me colocaron en un grupo de chicas menores que yo. La mayor tendría como once, yo tenía catorce. Rato después llegó una mayor que yo. Diecisiete me dijo que tenía. Sin duda era hermosa. Su cabello negro liso le llegaba hasta el ras de sus hombros, sus ojos ámbar te miraban con dulzura y un poco de seguridad que interpreté como superioridad. Sus senos redondos sobresalían demasiado gracias a su pequeña cintura la cual le daba un buen comienzo a la curva de sus glúteos rellenos, era alta y de una piel canela muy clara. Los grupos fueron dispersados y no vi más a mi madre. Nos metieron en un salón y de vez en cuando entraban hombres eligiendo a las que querían. Hablaban un idioma extraño, supuse que árabe. Yo en ningún momento levanté mi mirada. No quería ver lo que sabía que estaban haciendo. Vendiéndonos. Con la chica que parecía modelo creo que hubo problemas pues todos la querían. Hasta que entró un hombre y el silencio reinó. Tampoco me atreví a levantar la cara pero de la susodicha a mi lado se le salió un jadeo. Pasó por el frente de cada una, sentí como sus pasos se acercaban más a mí. Escuchaba como decía frases cortas delante de algunas y las sacaba de la fila. Intuí que era la cantidad que iba a pagar. Cuando llegó a la modelo se quedó un rato, me extrañó y levanté la cara para mirarlo. Era muy alto, musculoso, de cabello claro y ojos azules. La miro de arriba hacia debajo y viceversa de una manera provocativa, casi sucia. Si hubiera sido a mí, me hubiese sentido desnuda y me hubiese cubierto aun cuando tengo la ropa. Pero ella le sonrió. Sus dientes perfectos destellaron y me sentí nada. El hombre se mordió el labio y dijo "delicioso manjar" en italiano. (Mi primer idioma) ofreció una cantidad y todos pelaron los ojos. Después de un minuto alguien le negó y empezó una pelea, de la cual no me perdí casi nada ya que era italiano con otro idioma.

-Están ofreciendo el doble de lo que tu ofreciste por la morena y por la monja siete veces más de lo que ofreciste por la mismita morena. Le ven potencial a la monjita-

-pero yo no quiero a la monja- decía enfadado el hombre. Por sus señas supe que era yo.

-Las monjas cuestan más, será solo tuya. ¿Por qué quieres llevarte a la regalada?-

-Eso no te incumbe. Dámela- le gritó

-Me pagaran mejor. Ella se queda-

-bien. Te arrepentirás- y salió molesto

-Ustedes dos vengan- nos dijo un hombre, haciéndonos señas para que nos adelantáramos a él. La modelo fue directamente, sin tambalearse; pero yo me quedé en mi lugar. No sabía quién era ese hombre ni quien me había comprado, definitivamente yo no le pertenecía.

-Mira monjita no te pongas difícil, te dije que vinieras aquí- no me moví. Se acercó molesto y me tomó con fuerza por un brazo. Resistí inútilmente su agresión. Empezó a arrastrarme hasta la puerta, pero apareció otro hombre, muy parecido al anterior, al que quería a la modelo, pero éste tenía el cabello negro y sus ojos miel.

-Suéltala- le dijo a mi agresor –y ni te atrevas a volver a tocar a alguna de las mías- su voz era fuerte y autoritaria.

-disculpe Sr. Emmett- dijo avergonzado –pero no se quería mover- se excusó

-No me importa lo que haya pasado. Que sea la última vez que tocas a una de las mías-

-Sí, señor- perfecto, este era mi dueño. Por lo menos no se veía tan malo. Solo tenía que tener un poco de suerte y no me iría tan mal. Tal vez.

Afuera del lugar nos esperaba un carro. Negro, por fuera del vidrio no podía verse el interior. Salió el chofer y nos abrió la puerta, el Sr. Se sentó con nosotras, cerraron la puerta y el carro empezó a andar muy despacio.

-Bien. ¿Cómo se llaman?- preguntó

-Iris- respondió la "modelo" –Me llamo iris- volvió a repetir. Yo no contesté. Tenía mi cabeza hacia abajo mientras miraba mis dedos entrelazados jugando entre sí.

-¿Y tú?- me preguntó

-Bella- le respondí en un susurro

-Disculpa, no te escuché-

-Bella- dije un poco más alto

-¿Solo Bella?- inquirió

-Me llamo Isabella pero me gusta solo Bella-

-Ok. Bella- me dijo asintiendo –A partir de ahora solo responderán cuando se les diga Sra. Cullen. Todos deben dirigirse a ustedes como Sra. Y solo responderán al apellido Cullen. Si no entienden lo que pasa se los explicaré. Los más ricos del país compran esposas. Pueden tener la cantidad que quieran, así que no serán ustedes solas. Deben tenerle lealtad y respeto a su dueño. Será el único que los podrá llamar por sus nombres si así lo desea. Ninguna obtiene oficialmente el apellido de su esposo ya que en sí nadie se casa. Ustedes solo le pertenecen. No pueden juntarse con la servidumbre ni salir sin permiso. Deberán quedarse en casa y cumplir con todo lo que se les pida. ¿Entendido?-

-Sí, señor- dijimos y él esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo. Por un momento pareció un niño menor. Con un juguete nuevo.

Llegamos como a un palacio, era todo como de barro. Extraño, o bueno, para este lugar no tanto. Para mí sí. No vivía en una mansión pero tampoco en un lugar así. Cuando entramos fue increíble. Estaba muy bien decorado, era amplio y aunque no lo crean acogedor. Si, acogedor. Nos llevaron a nuestra habitación. Muy grande. Había muchas camas, diez para ser exacta. ¿En serio tenía tantas "esposas"? una señora mayor muy amable nos mostró nuestras camas. En la hilera derecha, de primera estaba la mía, en el frente estaba otra muy bien arreglada con una despampanante rubia encima de ella. Tres camas más adentro estaba Iris. En la misma hilera que yo. La rubia me miraba con burla y a Iris con odio. "la competencia" pensé. Por lo menos yo no tendría enemigas por ser bonita. Me consideraba normal.

Y ahora estoy aquí. Mi primera noche en éste lugar. Deseando poder ver a mi madre y recordando a mi padre. Para la muerte ya estaba preparada, mi madre y yo siempre hablábamos de eso cada vez que papá se iba de servicio, no sabíamos si de verdad algún día regresaría. No tenía sueño, daba vueltas en la cama y no lograba conseguir un método para llamar a mi mundo de fantasía. Me quedé muy quieta y miré hacia el techo recordando momentos hermosos con mis padres. Minutos después escuché como alguien se levantó. La rubia de enfrente, estaba arreglando su pijama, su cabello y salió del lugar. Se supone que deberíamos estar durmiendo todas. Metidas en nuestra cama, así como nos dijo Emmett. Entonces ¿para donde iba ella? No pude aguantar la intriga y un ratico después salí yo. Se dirigió por un pasillo hasta llegar a una especie de habitación. Era abierta, no tenía puertas ni ventanas en su lugar estaban hermosas cortinas que adornaban la sala. El Sr. Emmett estaba sentado en una gran silla. La rubia ya estaba ahí. Me senté en el piso y me asomé por una de las ventanas disimulando mi presencia con una cortina. Ocultándome tras de ella. Ellos se besaron salvajemente, La rubia se sentó con las piernas abiertas sobre el Sr. Cullen y empezó a moverse, éste la desnudó poco a poco y empezó a besar su cuerpo. Y sí que tenía un muy buen cuerpo. De envidia. Los gemidos empezaban a escucharse en el lugar, el hombre se quitó la camisa y empezaron un sexo salvaje. Y yo viendo.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Holaa chicas! Aquí les dejo el primer cap de esta historia, ya lo dije arriba, no es mía pero la leí y me encanta! Es buenísima así que iré subiendo caps a medida que la autora original los suba (: Tengo su permiso para publicar esta historia en esta página y soy la única que puede hacerlo aquí, espero que comenten para yo mandarles sus comentarios y aunque esta historia no sea mía también me emocionaría mucho si la comentan (:

*Con respecto a mi otra historia. Un amor imposible. Lamento en el alma no haber actualizado aun pero les prometo que lo haré o mañana Martes o pasado mañana día Miércoles ya qe me hace falta inspiración y una amiga vendrá mañana y me ayudara ya que solo llevo 2 páginas y media y últimamente trato de hacerlos de mínimo 5 páginas así que será espero que mañana! Ya las echo de menos :C


	2. El no es el Sr Cullen

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia a Adna Montiel, ella me dio el permiso de publicarla aquí, espero qe les guste (:**

**La Esposa (+18)**

**Capítulo II: El no es el Sr. Cullen.**

Jamás había visto una película pornográfica pero esto era extraño. Sabía que no debía estar aquí pero no podía irme. Estaba embelesada con la escena. El hombre chupaba con mucha pasión los senos perfectos de la mujer. Ella no se veía obligada, más bien complacida. No parecía estar en un lugar desagradable y mucho menos sufriendo. Los labios pasaban por su cuello y regresaban a su boca. Ella lentamente se bajó y dejó a mi vista su admirable trasero. Éste si era un cuerpo de modelo. Se arrodilló ante él y metió su masculinidad en su boca.

-que rico, sigue- decía entrecortadamente el Sr. Cullen. –Así, como me gusta. Como siempre mami-

De pronto la agarró la arrodilló en la silla y entró en ella muy fuerte, lo pude observar. El trasero de él se movía a una velocidad increíble. Me pregunté si a ella no le dolía pero supe que no porque pidió más. Esto ya se estaba pasando de lo que esperaba así que me levanté y sin ser vista me fui a la habitación. No quería tener ningún problema. Y esta noche sencillamente no vi nada, yo tampoco tendría que estar fuera de mi cama. Me acomodé y me dormí al instante.

Al día siguiente vinieron a levantarnos temprano. La rubia tenía ojeras, seguro fue una larga noche para ella. ¿Tendría yo que hacer lo mismo algún día? Ni pensarlo, el tipo se veía agradable pero no me gustaba. Para nada. Con una sonrisa agarró unas cosas y entró a una puerta que había al final de la habitación. Muchas hicieron lo mismo así que agarré mi neceser y fui también. El baño era espectacular. Había diez duchas de último modelo, todas de vidrio. Podía ver los diferentes cuerpos bajo el agua. ¿Tendría que bañarme así? Esperé un rato y casi todas estaban saliendo. Me desvestí rápidamente y tomé la ducha más rápida de mi vida, pero asegurándome de lavar todo bien. Por lo menos no nos obligaban a usar las mantas que usaban todas, no podía decir que era ropa exclusiva pero tampoco era fea. Un poco holgada sí. Fuimos al comedor y nos trajeron el desayuno. Mucha comida. Nos trataban como reinas, nos servían con mucho respeto. Al terminar el Sr. Emmett entró y habló.

-El Sr. Cullen llega al medio día. Todo tiene que estar preparado para esa hora. No falten a sus lecciones del día de hoy y estén en sus respectivos puestos. Las dos últimas Sras. Cullen después de la bienvenida tendrán que ir a su despacho para que las conozca personalmente. Con permiso- dijo y se retiró

No entendí nada. ¿Qué viene el Sr. Cullen? ¿Y acaso él no era el Sr. Cullen? Entonces ¿Qué hacía la rubia con él? ¿Por qué tenían sexo? Al salir del comedor todos estaban haciendo algo. Limpiaban detalladamente todo. Nos llevaron a un salón grande. No tanto como el de anoche pero grande, ahorita fue que me di cuenta que ese era el ultimo salón. El más apartado de todo. Nadie entraba ahí. Parecía como prohibido. Nos dieron unos minutos para bajar la comida y después empezaron con una sesión de baile. Aquella rubia era experta y lo presumía bastante. A las que no sabíamos nos dieron otra rutina y nos enseñaron cosas fundamentales. Ensayamos con vestimenta y todo. Ya era cerca de la hora. Se olía un delicioso olor que me imagino y venía de la cocina. Tremendo banquete.

-Hey Rosalie ¿Cómo haces para que te salsa seguido?- le preguntó una chica a la Rubia

-Practica mi amor- le dijo con veneno destilando en sus ojos. –Si no practicas bailaras como la monja- me miró y se echó a reir.

-¿y a qué hora practicas? Yo jamás te he visto-

-En las noches. Yo si la vi- dije entre dientes

-¿Qué dijiste?- me gritó

-Nada- le respondí y salí del lugar. Iba directo a mi habitación, caminando tan rápido que no vi quien tropezó conmigo, o con quien tropecé como sea. Choqué con un cuerpo y del impacto me fui para atrás, esperaba sentir el golpe pero me agarraron.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntaron. Levanté la mirada y quedé hipnotizada. Sin duda era el hombre más bello que había visto en mi vida. Tenía una sonrisa hermosa y unos ojos… para que decirlo si no tenía palabras. Me separé rápido de él y me acomodé mi ropa

-¿va a algún lado la Srta.?-

-Voy a mi habitación y para usted soy la Sra. Culen- le dije. Ya que Emmett nos dijo que para todos debíamos ser Sra. Cullen.

-no sabía si te gustaría que te llamara así. Te ves muy niña. ¿ya quieres ser una señora?-

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Por favor retírese-

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó -Puedo acompañarte-

-No necesito que nadie me acompañe. Si no se aleja le diré al Sr. Cullen-

-El Sr. Cullen- se carcajeó –¿Le eres fiel y todavía no lo conoces?-

-Yo le soy fiel a mis principios y si mi puesto es otro no debería de estar con usted, así que permiso- y me retiré ¿Quién se creía este hombre? ¿Acaso todos eran así? ¿será Emmett un empleado y Rosalie se acuesta con él? ¿sabra el Sr. Cullen eso? Solo tenía una respuesta y para la última pregunta: Lo dudo.

El fulano Sr. Cullen llegó porque de repente todos empezaron a moverse más rápidos. Entré a mi habitación y me di un merecido baño, sin que ninguna de esas mujeres me estuviera espiando, al rato llegaron y se bañaron. Encima de la cama de cada una había un vestido. No me gustaba mucho porque exhibía mucha piel. Pero era para bailarle al gran Sr. Se supone que soy de su propiedad ¿no? Primero bailaron las que tenían más tiempo y luego nos llamaron a nosotras. Mientras caminaba escuchaba los comentarios de algunas

-Que hombre tan hermoso- decía una

-Es lo más rico que he visto- dijo otra

-Lástima que sea yo quien más lo disfrute- dijo Rosalie con una cara de burla y una sonrisa triunfante.

-Es cierto, se queda solo con ella- murmuró una tan bajo que a penas lo oí.

-Debe ser un dios en la cama- decían en otro grupito

Recorrimos el largo pasillo y llegamos al último salón, el mismo de anoche. Donde Rosalie y Emmett tuvieron sexo. Empezamos la rutina, yo trataba de mirar a todos lados excepto a aquella silla. Donde sabía que estaba sentado el Sr. Cullen. Por un momento lo odié. ¿Quién se creía que era para comprar a un poco de mujeres? Y lo peor es que yo pertenecía a ese poco.

Escuché como iris soltaba un suspiro muy audible, segunda vez que la oía reaccionar por la presencia de un hombre así que levanté mi mirada y me encontré ese hermoso rostro de ojos verdes de hace un rato. ¿Cómo era esto posible? Había hablado con el Sr. Cullen y no me dijo nada. Me miraba divertido, con esa sonrisa de la primera vez. Simplemente hermoso. ¿este era mi dueño? Dios… Toda rabia se desvaneció. Mis pies como siempre jugaron en mi contra y caí arruinando todo el número de baile. Todos se quedaron petrificados, con los ojos como platos. El Sr. Cullen se levantó de su asiento y me ayudó a levantarme.

-Gracias- le dije con mi cara ardiendo –No soy buena para el baile- le dije

-Lo pude notar- me sonrió – ¿Quién eres?- me preguntó. Dudé, no sabía si decir Sra. Cullen o…

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-Bella- dije, puso una cara extraña y le rectifiqué -Isabella-

-Muchas gracias a todas chicas, vallan a cambiarse y las espero para almorzar- nos dijo yo estaba a punto de salir cuando –Vamos a mi despacho Isabella.- me dijo -Que le lleven la ropa hasta allá- le ordenó a alguien. ¿Acaso pretendía que me vistiera en frente de él? Rosalie me miró muy furiosa y las demás con sorpresa. Lo seguí en total silencio y entramos a una especie de biblioteca. Había un escritorio muy grande y lindo. Me quedé parada en la puerta.

-acércate- ordenó y lo hice sin chistar –Isabella, ¿cuántos años tienes?-

-14 Sr. Cullen-

-deja la formalidad. Puedes llamarme Edward. Pero no le digas a nadie. Pocas personas saben cómo me llamo- me picó el ojo y sentí de todo. –Bueno Bella, se lo que pasó contigo. Lamento que estés aquí porque te compré y no porque lo quieres pero de verdad este será un buen lugar para ti. No querrás estar con los babosos viejos verdes ¿cierto?-

-¿y que se supone que tengo que hacer darle las gracias?- le pregunté irónicamente

-Para empezar sí- tocaron la puerta el Sr. Cullen dio la orden de entrada y me trajeron la ropa. -Cambiate- me dijo

-¿frente a usted?- inquirí

-Sí- afirmó –Eres mía, ¿hay algún problema?-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Holaa! Chicas espero que les guste el cap y que porfiss dejen reviews porque en el cap anterior no dejaron ninguno :C pero tuve muchas alertas y favoritos y eso se los agradesco enormemente!**

**Dejen Reviews! Atte. Danny!**


	3. Soy suya!

**Cuando me dijo que su Rose era diferente en todos los aspectos algo dentro de mí se quebró. La prefería a ella. Sin dudas. El momento que compartimos solo fue especial para mí. No sé si será orgullo, celos o simple rabia pero yo no me iba a arrodillar de amor en frente del Sr. Edward Cullen. Primero… tenía que hacerlo él**

***Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la Historia a Adna Montiel.**

**La esposa (+18)**

**Capitulo III: Soy suya!**

-No- le dije derrotada. Estaba en toda la razón y por lo menos aquí me trataban bien. Hasta los momentos. Lentamente fui quitándome el vestido. Quedé en ropa interior e iba a empezar a vestirme pero él sostuvo mis manos.

-Dame un momento- me dijo retirando las manos de mi cuerpo, el cual intentaba ocultar. Me miró detallada mente de abajo hacia arriba y luego posó su mirada en la mía. Por mucho tiempo. –Eres muy hermosa- me dijo al oído exhalando su aliento en mi cuello y haciéndome temblar

-Gracias- dije nerviosa

-Tienes que agradecer al creador por darte el cuerpo que te dió-

-Eso lo creo si se lo dices a Rosalie- le dije

-¿Rosalie?- rió. –ya la conociste- volvió a reir –Rose es especial, a su manera- dijo

-¿Rose?- le pregunté arqueando una ceja

-No me digas que eres celosa- jugó

-No tengo por qué serlo- le dije pero la verdad si estaba celosa, muy celosa. Ese hombre era realmente bello.

-Rose tiene conmigo cinco años. Fue una de las primeras. Es con la que mas tengo trato-

-querrás decir sexo- murmure pero él me escuchó.

-eso también. Es la que mejor lo hace ¿Qué hay de malo?-

-Nada, ella es tu esposa ¿no?- rió

-me pertenece – dijo- igual que tu.

-claro. ¿Y me vas a tener desnuda toda la tarde?-

-si es posible. ¿tu no quieres?- me preguntó

-dile a Rose- imite su voz en una estúpida escena de celos.

-Ya, mi Bellita- me dijo y abrazó mi cuerpo desnudo. Sus perfectos brazos se amoldaron a mi pequeña figura y sentí algo muy extraño dentro de mí. Subía y bajaba las manos por mi espalda, me separó un poco, me miró a los ojos y se fue acercando a mí. Sus labios estaban a un centímetro de los míos, su dulce aliento entraba por mi boca provocándome hambre por su piel. No entendía que me pasaba, no solía ser así, me abalancé sobre él y devoré su boca, después que se me pasó la urgencia pude sentir sus dulces labios, se movían suavemente sobre los míos. Apretó más su abrazo y quedé muy pegada a él. Pasó sus labios a mi cuello y un calor interno se apoderó de mí. Lentamente desabrochó mi brasier y cuando cayó al suelo observó mis senos. Me miró e hizo algo que no esperé

-¿Puedo?- preguntó a centímetro de él. Yo solo asentí, no podía hablar, no me encontraba la voz. Era la primera vez que llegaba tan lejos. Pero ahora todo era diferente ERA DE ÉL. Sin embargo se comportaba de manera amable y respetuosa. Metió mi pezón en su boca y sentí llegar al cielo. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por las múltiples sensaciones. Un gemido involuntario se me escapó y el sonrió contra mi piel. Atrapó el otro y lo devoró por completo.

-Eres exquisita- me dijo. Y aunque fuera mentira fue algo que me subió el ego. Seguro eso le decía a todas las demás. Pero en verdad no me importó, coloqué mis manos en su cuello atrayéndolo más a mí, con mis dedos jugaba con su cabello, dándole masajes en su cuero cabelludo. No sé si estaba bien pero actuaría por mis impulsos. Bajé mis manos por su perfecto torso y le quité la chaqueta que tenía, desabotoné cada uno de los botones de su camisa lentamente y él no me lo impidió así que aproveché y se la quité. Mis dedos temblorosos pasaban por su cuerpo pétreo disfrutando de cada centímetro. Pasé mis labios a su cuello y lo chupé. Su sabor era único, dulce y embriagador, pasé mi lengua y chupé hasta que me sacié por completo. Luego le di pequeños besos y mientras me alejaba pude notar tres puntos rojos, sin dudas dentro de unas horas se convertirían en unos muy notables chupones. A ver como se pone su Rose con eso ja! Me fui a su correa y la desabroché. El me veía como maravillado y con una gran sonrisa. Su erección era muy notoria, algo que me hizo sudar, aunque provocativa. Desabroché su pantalón y él me recostó en su escritorio, me quitó la única prenda que me quedaba y se lamió los labios, poco a poco se fue acercando a mi intimidad hasta rozar su lengua, la fue introduciendo y haciendo maravillas con ella, tenía su cabeza pegada a ese lugar tan privado, con mucha fuerza lo atraía hacia mí. No sé qué cosas hizo pero después de algunos minutos sentí mi cuerpo tensarse y segundos después morí y volví a revivir. Que delicia. Mi primer orgasmo. Se paró y besó mis labios, los suyos sabían más ricos con nuestros sabores unidos. Me bajé, y me deshice de su pantalón junto con su bóxer, agarré su miembro en mis manos y empecé a tocarlo, el cerraba los ojos y pedía más y yo como buena mujer lo complacía. Me recargó encima de él y metió la punta de su pene en mi cavidad, me tensé instantáneamente.

-Relájate- me dijo y le hice caso. Empezó a sacar y meter su deliciosa punta y cuando lo introdujo más, grité de dolor. Se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos –Eres la virgen- dijo. –Discúlpame, de verdad no quería que esto pasara así- decía mientras me bajaba y si iba vistiendo

-Cullen que bueno que llegaste- dijo un hombre entrando de repente al despacho. El Sr. Edward de una vez me cubrió y se colocó delante de mí. Para que no me vieran.

-¿Por qué entras a mi despacho sin tocar?-

-Discúlpame hermano. Tú no haces este tipo de cosas aquí, no pensé que estarías ocupado- dijo con una risita.

-¿Acabas de ver a mi mujer y te ríes?- le gritó

-Todo el mundo ve a tus mujeres, son las más hermosas- me echó una ojeada –puedo comprobarlo- concluyó. El Sr. Edward se le acercó, lo agarró por el cuello y le habló entre dientes

-Que sea la última vez que la miras así. A ella la respetas. Es MI mujer. Te olvidas que existe ¿entendiste?- le volvió a gritar

-Si-

-Si ¿qué?-

-Si, Cullen-

-Si, Cullen ¿qué?- volvió a preguntar El Sr. Cullen

-Sí, señor Cullen. No se preocupe. No vi nada, ni se dé que me habla- dijo el hombre

-Así me gusta James. Ya lo sabes, y para la próxima tocas la puerta-

-Sí, Sr. Con permiso- y se retiró

-discúlpame otra vez bella, no debí confiarme- me dijo con mi cara entre sus manos. Me miró y me dio un beso en los labios.

-discúlpeme usted a mi, Sr. Cullen. Yo no debería estar aquí- le dije avergonzada por lo que acababa de suceder.

-no te preocupes que no pasó nada. Si alguien te dice algo me lo comunicas al instante. No tienen permitido decir comentarios acerca de nadie. Y si James te molesta inmediatamente me lo dices ¿sí?- solo asentí. Me vistió lentamente y salimos de su despacho agarrados de mano. Sentía como todos me miraban. Ya deberían estar enterados de lo que pasó que vergüenza. Ésta mesa era grande, tenía doce puestos, cinco en cada lado a lo largo y dos a lo ancho. Debíamos sentarnos en la misma posición que nuestras camas así que Edward estaba en el puesto principal, al lado derecho estaba yo y a su izquierdo Rosalie, la que obviamente quedaba frente a mí. Su mirada asesina me penetraba, justo en la mano que Edward tenía agarrada, así que poco a poco la fui retirando pero se dio cuenta y volteó a verme. Estoy segura de que las tres marcas de su cuello se vieron a la perfección ya que muchas soltaron un gemido.

-¿Qué te pasó?- le preguntó Rosalie agarrándole la otra mano. Él primero dudó pero después sonrió y le contestó

-Nada amor, algo sin importancia. ¿Qué tal tu mañana?- le dedicó su bella sonrisa. Asi que algo sin importancia ¿no? Yo era eso, solo algo sin importancia. La impotencia y los celos me invadieron, quité sin un punto de delicadeza mi mano de la suya y me levanté de la mesa.

-Isabella ¿para donde crees que vas?- me dijo

-no tengo hambre- le comuniqué

-Sientate-

-no quiero-

-No te pregunté si querías, te dije que te sentaras.-

-No me voy a sentar- le grité. Se acercó a mi oreja y volvió a exhalar el aire. Acunó mi cabeza con su mano izquierda y la otra la puso en mi cintura. Agarró el lóbulo de mi oreja con sus dientes y lo chupó. Todos mis intentos de irme se me esfumaron. Este hombre me tenía como quería.

-me gustaría que te quedaras a comer- me dijo muy bajito. –no sería lo mismo sin ti- y ahí entendí. Estaba jugando conmigo. Me senté y comí en total silencio, sin levantar mi cara.

-Así que no eres monja, mosquita muerta- me dijo Rosalie cuando estábamos en el cuarto.

-Déjala Rosalie. Sabes que no está permitido hacer eso- le dijo una chica

-Tu cállate metiche. Esto no es problema tuyo- le contestó y salió.

-¿Qué le ocurre a esa mujer?- dije más para mí misma que para otra persona en la habitación.

-Déjala, solo está celosa- me volvió a responder la mima chica.

-Soy Ángela. Tu eres Bella ¿cierto?-

-Sí- le dije tendiendo su mano, se veía agradable. -¿Y… Cuanto tiempo tienes aquí?- le pregunté

-Tengo tres años. El Sr. Cullen es muy bueno. No sé qué habría pasado si él no me hubiese aceptado. Le debo mi vida-

-¿por qué? ¿Qué pasó contigo?-

-Mi padre me vendió a uno de los más ricos de por aquí. Pero era un explotador. El no tenía esposas, tenía empleadas. Después de que nos usaba a su antojo nos vendía. Nos hacía trabajar como damas de compañía y dependiendo de los clientes que tuviéramos era el trato que nos daba. Yo me escapé corrí y llegué a éste lugar. Hable con el Sr. Cullen y el me convirtió en su esposa. Pagó casi lo mismo que había pagado por Rosalie. Ella fue por la que dio más, hasta que llegaste tú-

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Holaa chicas! pues subo cap asi lueguito porqe se lo merecen, para mi 6 reviews en un solo capítulo me emocionó en sobremanera! me siento muy apoyada asi qe muchisimas gracias nenas lindas, porque aunqe esta historia no sea mia siento un apego muy lindo con ella (:**_

Cuando comencé aqui en Fanfiction solo una chica me leyó, yo dije, bueno, con el tiempo serán mas creo yo... había pasado un mes y llevaba 5 capitulos y era solo la misma chica qe comentaba y solo ponia "me gusto el caap" De verdad que le agradesco a esa chica pero me parecia qe solo comentaba como... por compromiso, llegue a pensar qe lo hacia para qe la leyera pero no tenia historias, pero sí miles y miles de historias favoritas, yo solo agrego las que enserio me gustan y pensaba qe esa chica lo hacia como por compromiso, cuando me comento otra chica en el 6to cap... nunca mas comentó, fue raro **pero si les pido reviews es porqe los leo todos, unqe sean poqitos, porqe enserio me importa saber qe opinan, qe no les gusta, de qé tienen dudas... etc**

Así qe un millon de gracias a quienen comentaron, y las qe se dan el tiempo de leer esto, porqe sé qe la mayoria de las veces es una lata tener qe leer los mensajes finales jajja bueno nenas linda devo irme, **espero les guste y porfis comenten!**

***PD: La edad de Edward es de 32 años y Bella tiene 14, pronto a cumplir 15 (: **


	4. La más importante

**Cuando me dijo que su Rose era diferente en todos los aspectos algo dentro de mí se quebró. La prefería a ella. Sin dudas. El momento que compartimos solo fue especial para mí. No sé si será orgullo, celos o simple rabia pero yo no me iba a arrodillar de amor en frente del Sr. Edward Cullen. Primero… tenía que hacerlo él**

***Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la Historia a Adna Montiel.**

**La esposa (+18)**

**Capitulo IV: la más importante!**

-¿Cómo que hasta que llegué yo?-

-Emmett es un amigo del Sr. Cullen, él es quien va a buscar a todas las futuras esposas. Cuando le llegaron las fotos de Rosalie el Sr. Quiso tenerla y cuando le dijeron que era virgen aun mas. Pero resulta que cuando llegó ella ya no era pura. Muchas veces pasa eso. Ya que pasamos por tantas manos. A veces somos obligadas a hacerlo. El Sr. Cullen pagó la mitad de lo que había ofrecido y mandó a buscar a Rosalie. La primera cantidad que él había ofrecido por Rosalie no es ni la mitad de lo que pagó por ti. Pagó cinco veces lo que había ofrecido al principio por Rosalie. Y todo fue para que no te tocaran. Te quería intacta aquí. Y es extraño porque jamás lo había hecho. Por eso Rosalie está tan celosa.-

-Pero a mi un medico me examinó-

-Sí, el de la frontera, ese es obligatorio. Ahí nos colocan el precio- dijo con una mueca de dolor. –Otra de las cosas que a Rosalie no le gustó fue que te llevara a su despacho. Tenemos prohibido entrar tanto ahí como en el último salón. Además que se tardaron mucho y James ya regó el chisme que los vió. Cuando el Sr. Se entere va a haber un gran problema-

La noche llegó rápido. El. Sr. Edward nos informó que teníamos que bailarle todas las noches, asi que mi pesadilla empezaba ahorita. Hice lo mejor que pude y poco a poco él mandaba a retirarse. Ya habían pasado 10 min desde la última que despidió. Quedábamos Iris, Rosalie y yo.

-Puedes retirarte Bella- me dijo. No sé por qué razón me sentí desplazada. Los celos me volvieron a invadir y quise gritarle de todo. Pero fui más inteligente, salí del salón y me escondí en la misma cortina de la noche anterior.

-Haz lo tuyo Rose- le dijo el Sr. Ella poco a poco fue acercándose a Iris hasta que pudo tocarla, paso las manos por su rostro y de un momento a otro la besó. Noté como Iris se quedó inmóvil y me pregunté si esto era algo rutinario. Rosalie seguía besando esos labios que no se movían

-Dile que me ayude- le pidió a Cullen

-Iris mi amor, necesito que por favor colabores. Me gusta ver y deleitarme, ¿podrías hacer eso por mi?-

-Por supuesto papi, me hubieras dicho desde el principio- y le sonrió.

Ambas mujeres empezaron a besarse y tocarse. Iris parecía disfrutarlo. Tocaba el cuerpo de Rosalie con tanta pasión que dudé que fuera heterosexual. Se despegaban y reían, Roosalie le quitó la blusa y el sostén a Iris y se lo lanzó al Sr. Cullen. Atrapó uno de los pezones de la morena y lo succionó mirado fijamente a Edward. Como provocándolo. Éste le sonrió y le asintió, dándole el permiso para continuar, ambas bailaban mientras se iban desnudando. Disfrutaban de una manera tal que hasta yo podía sentirlo. La erección del Sr. Cullen ya estaba muy marcada y en un corto tiempo la liberó. Empezó a masajearla mientras miraba la escena que yo también veía pero de un mejor ángulo. No pude creer cuando Iris y Rosalie estaban acostadas en un mueble que yo no había notado hasta ahora. Yacían completamente desnudas y se tocaban. Rosalie recorrió las piernas de Iris y fue dejando un camino de besos hasta que llegó a su pelvis. Iris arqueaba la espalda y se mordía el labio inferior. Edward seguía observando y dándose placer solo. Rosalie recorrió la cintura y cadera de Iris, todos los puntos de éstas, hasta que llegó a su intimidad y hundió su cabeza ahí. Recordé a Edward metido entre mis piernas y un fuego se extendió por todo mi cuerpo. Era increíble lo que lograba ese hombre, ese que estaba ahorita presenciando dos cuerpos diferentes, ese que estaba deleitándose con una pasión que yo no le ofrecía. Sin duda yo jamás sería la más importante. Siempre habrán otras a su alrededor y en su vida. Iris llegó a su orgasmo e iba a devolverle el favor a Rosalie pero ella negó

-Otro se ocupa de eso. Tranquila- le dijo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios -¿disfrutaste?- le preguntó

-Por supuesto que sí- contestó Iris, con una sonrisa.

-Bien, ahora ve a dormir. Y sin desviarte- Le guiñó el ojo

-¿Y el Sr. Cullen?- inquirió

-De eso me ocupo solo yo querida. Ahora vete-

-Bien- le dijo Iris con no muy buena cara.

Me alejé de mi puesto y me escondí tras de una pared. Vi como ella se aleja y después de varios segundos de asegurarme que ya no estaría por allí salí y miré por última vez esta noche el gran salón. Rosalie le hacía al Sr. Cullen las maravillas que le hizo la noche anterior a Emmett. La cara descompuesta de Cullen por el deseo era un poema y me dolía no ser yo esa persona que se lo estaba dando. No pude ver más, así que me retiré de la escena y me fui a la habitación. Iris no había llegado, su cama estaba vacía, entré al baño y tampoco estaba. Me cambié y me duché, me coloqué mi pijama y me metí a mi cama. Mañana sería un día diferente aunque con Rosalie y el Sr. Cullen en él. Lastimosamente. Sí, lastimosamente. No quería verlos a ninguno de los dos.

-Buenos días- Dijo el Sr. Cullen cuando entró al comedor

-Buen día- respondieron algunas. Todas comíamos excepto una silla que estaba vacía. Seguro ella estaría en la cama de él terminando de despertarse.

-¿Dónde está Rosalie?- preguntó con una mueca. Nadie contestó

-¿Dónde está Rosalie?- volvió a preguntar alzando un poco la voz.

-La Sra. Cullen está en su cuarto Sr. Ya viene. Al parecer se quedó dormida- le dijo una empleada

-Rosalie no estaba cuando nos levantamos- dijo Iris. En eso Rosalie entró muy apresurada.

-Disculpen la tardanza, me quedé dormida- dijo ignorando todas las miradas. –Buen día- dijo y le dio un beso en la boca al Sr. Cullen el cual él no respondió a pesar de ser solo un toque. Seguimos comiendo.

-Hoy irán de compras- anunció el Sr. Cullen. –Se alistan después de desayunar-

Todas estaban listas, la limosina llegó y se iban montando. Yo no salí del cuarto. Lo menos que quería era ir de compras. Al medio día almorcé sola y volví al cuarto. No tenía ni una idea de donde estaría El Sr. Cullen. Pero sabía que no había salido con las demás chicas. Me duché y me vestí, media hora más tarde entró James a la habitación.

-Así que aquí estas- me dijo

-¿Qué quiere?-

-Hablar contigo. ¿Sabes? A parte de ser empleado de Cullen también era su amigo. Y por tu culpa, ayer me trató como el más insignificantico de los hombres y de las personas.-

-No fue mi culpa. Usted tenía que pedir permiso para pasar. Así como todos los demás empleados- le dije. La furia se vio en sus ojos. Me arrinconó en la pared y puso su mano en mi garganta dificultándome la respiración.

-¿acaso no entendiste?- me preguntó con odio –También era su amigo y por tu culpa ya no mas-

-Yo no… tuve… la… culpa- le dije como pude

-Fuiste tú, regalada- me soltó y solo sentí el dolor en mi mejilla de la cachetada que me lanzó mientras yo intentaba recuperar mi respiración. Estaba en el piso. Ofendida. Por medio de su expresión y de su sonrisa burlona pude preveer lo que me venía pero…

-Llévenselo- ordenó el Sr. Edward a unos hombres muy grandes y musculosos que estaban en la puerta. Eran morenos y solo traían un corto short. Los hombres procedieron y se lo llevaron a la fuerza. El Sr. Edward me miró y se sentó en mi cama.

-¿Por qué no fuiste de compras con las demás?-

-No me gusta ir de compras-

-¿Qué te gusta?-

-Leer y cocinar. No soy buena en ningún deporte ni moviéndome de ninguna manera- le dije tratando de dejarle claro que no me gustaba bailar.

-se que no te gusta bailar pero no puedo darte ventajas. Después todas querrán hacer lo que quieran y en vez de tener esposas tendré hijas mantenidas-

-Rosalie tiene ventajas- le recordé

-No metas a Rose en esto. Ella es… diferente- me dijo como recordando algo

-¿diferente?- le pregunté

-sí, en todos los aspectos-

Cuando me dijo que su Rose era diferente en todos los aspectos algo dentro de mí se quebró. La prefería a ella. Sin dudas. El momento que compartimos solo fue especial para mí. No sé si será orgullo, celos o simple rabia pero yo no me iba a arrodillar de amor en frente del Sr. Edward Cullen. Primero… tenía que hacerlo él. Y la más importante tenía que ser YO.

-No te estoy pidiendo nada- le respondí furiosa

-Ok. No quiero que vuelvas a faltar a ninguna actividad que sea planeada para todas. Con respecto a lo que pasó ahorita con James…-

-No pasó nada- lo corté –Así que no se preocupe Sr. Cullen. Yo estoy bien- y mentía. Sentía mi cara en llamas y dudé de que el corazón estuviera en el pecho ya que sentía cada latido en mi mejilla golpeada.

Los días y noches pasaron, ya estaba acostumbrada a la rutina. Mi mejilla primero se tornó purpura, luego verde y luego amarillo. Jamás volví a ver a James en ninguna parte de la casa. Ni siquiera lo mencionaban. Me pregunté qué habría pasado con él. Todas miraban mi mejilla disimulada mente y Rosalie estaba feliz porque pensó que había sido Edward. También me pregunté si alguna vez él le levantó la mano a alguna para que ella pensara eso. Trataba de no ver a nadie. Me quedaba de última en el baño para bañarme sin que nadie me viera. Comía en total silencio, sin siquiera responder los buenos días. Casi todas las noches era lo mismo: teníamos que bailarle al gran Sr. Cullen y al final se quedaba con Iris y Rosalie, como siempre. Varias noches disfruté el espectáculo deseando estar en el puesto de Rosalie. Una noche Edward me vio asomada en la cortina, por un momento sentí miedo pero él me sonrío y no paró el espectáculo. Todas las noches yo los observaba y él lo sabía, tal vez no le molestaría, puede que hasta le gustara. Hoy se cumplían cinco meses de mi estancia aquí y hace un mes Edward se había ido a atender unos negocios. Eso fue lo que nos dijo antes de partir. Regresaría mañana, la hora solo él la sabía.

-Que ni se te ocurra volverte a acercar a mi hombre- le dijo Rosalie molesta a Iris. Estaban discutiendo muy bajito en el baño, se supone que todas deberíamos estar en el comedor, pero yo necesitaba ir al baño.

-¿Tu hombre?- le preguntó con burla Iris –Él es de quien lo disfrute. Además tú lo haces con el Sr. Cullen. Yo también tengo necesidades-

-Pero no con Emmett. Él es mío. Y si te vuelves a acostar con él me las pagarás muy caro-

-Pues eso no fue lo que él me dijo anoche, ni antenoche- le respondió Iris sarcástica y con una sonrisa –me dijo que yo era de él y que lo hacía rico. Por cierto ¿tú puedes meterte a Emmy completo en la boca? No lo tiene como el del Sr. Cullen pero tampoco se queda atrás-

-Eres una prostituta barata. No sabes cuánto te odio- escupió Rosalie

-Tú tienes sexo con el Sr. Cullen así que aguántate. Y puta eres tú que te tiras a dos al mismo tiempo-

-Me encargaré de que no vuelvas a ser tú la que se quede conmigo y con el Sr. Cullen- le dijo Rosalie.

Me alejé de ahí y me fui al comedor, al rato entró Rosalie con el ceño fruncido e Iris con una gran sonrisa. Como siempre ensayamos antes del show y nos preparamos para recibir al Sr Cullen. Cuando quedábamos las mismas de siempre (Rosalie, Iris y yo) El Sr. Mandó a Iris a retirarse, ésta miró a Rosalie con odio y Rosalie sonrió victoriosa. Esperen… un momento, eso significa que ¿yo tomare el puesto de Iris en todo éste espectáculo?

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Holaa chicas! ¿Como estan? Espero qe super porque yo me siento demaciado feliz! Cada dia son más las chicas que leen esta historia! y dejan reviews! jjeje y eso me pone enserio muy feliz (: _bueno como subi el 2 y 3 en dias seguidos haremos algo... el 4 lo estoy subiendo al 2do dia de haber subido el tercero (: el cap 5 lo subire 3 dias despues qe el 4, el 6 lo subire 4 dias despues del 5to y asi hasta llegar los 7 dias. y me mantendré ahí para publicar 1 vez a la semana porque si nó ps! la historia acabaria demaciado pronto y esa no es la idea (:_

***PD: Chicas les aclaro que Bella no ha perdido su virginidad, porqe cuando Edward entró en ella y se topo con su Barrera se detuvo y le pidió disculpas porqe una chica virgen merecía algo mejor (:**

***PD 2: Si a mi tampoco me agrado cuando Edward dijo "Nada amor, algo sin importancia" Refiriendose a lo qe había ocurrido con Bellita :C **

**Espero qe disfruten este cap (: ¿Se imaginan como Bella hará el baile lesbico? Uiis! Dejen Reviews!**

**Xoxo Danny (:**


	5. El reemplazo

**Cuando me dijo que su Rose era diferente en todos los aspectos algo dentro de mí se quebró. La prefería a ella. Sin dudas. El momento que compartimos solo fue especial para mí. No sé si será orgullo, celos o simple rabia pero yo no me iba a arrodillar de amor en frente del Sr. Edward Cullen. Primero… tenía que hacerlo él**

***Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la Historia a Adna Montiel.**

**La esposa (+18)**

**Capitulo V: el reemplazo.**

Edward le había cumplido el caprichito a su rubiecita. Ella era su favorita, lo sabía. Rosalie en ningún momento me sonrió, me desvistió casi a la fuerza y me tocó sin nada de cuidado. Cuando se cansó y se dio cuenta que no podía hacerme sentir el orgasmo le dijo a Edward "Hice lo que pude". Había olvidado lo bello que era el Sr. Cullen. Tenerlo cerca me descontrolaba todo. Después que Rosalie intentara lo que no logró me mandaron para mi cuarto. Me sentí utilizada. Él se calentaba con las dos y solo cocinaba con una. Eso no era nada justo. Ya entendía por qué Iris se metió con Emmett. El punto era porque Rosalie se metió con él si ella tiene todo. Yo jamás lo haría teniendo a mi lado un hombre como el Sr. Cullen.

A partir de esa noche yo fui solo el reemplazo de Iris, aunque a veces lo dudo, ya que un reemplazo hace el trabajo del anterior, yo no. Yo simplemente aportaba mi presencia porque nunca me concentré en sentir nada. No eran las manos de Rosalie las que yo quería en mi cuerpo y mucho menos de la manera en que ella lo hacía, tan rústicamente y sin nada de cuidado. A veces lo disimulaba. Eran las manos de aquel hombre en esa silla, aquellas manos que complacían a la rubia, aquellas manos que daban caricias limitadas a una sola persona. Lo aceptaba, ese hombre me importaba, me gustaba y me volvía loca. Pero nadie tenía porque saberlo. Seguiría asistiendo cada noche a ese salón, seguiría prestando mi cuerpo para que Rosalie después lo disfrutara a él, sola. Y todo para cumplir sus fantasías. Para estar mirándolo por un poco de minutos más. Para poder permitirme el soñar dejar de ser un reemplazo para ser la protagonista.

-Sra. Cullen, El Sr. La espera en su despacho- me dijo una de las empleadas interrumpiendo la clase de protocolo y etiqueta que daba Rosalie. Una cosa si voy a admitir, a pesar de todo aquella rubia era refinada. Pensaba las palabras que iba a decir y los insultos no eran groserías como tal. Pero el odio que no decía con las palabras sus ojos se encargaban de transmitirlo, como ahora, en este preciso momento.

-Disculpeme, pero usted no puede interrumpir la clase así- le dijo a la empleada

-Lo siento Sra. Cullen. Sé que no pedí permiso ni nada pero el Sr. Me mandó a llevarla lo antes posibles y sin demoras, aún así si interrumpía un compromiso, palabras citadas por él- decía la mujer un poco asustada

-Está bien. Retírese- le ordenó Rosalie

-Creo que no me ha entendido mi Sra. El Sr. Quiere que yo la lleve- decía con pena

-Yo iré a hablar con él. Después la mandaré-

-Esperaré aquí por ella. Son órdenes-

-Bien. Ya vengo.- dijo Rosalie molesta y se fue

-¿Y a ella que le pasa?- me preguntó Angela –Está loca para desacatar una orden- yo solo me encogí de hombros

-y dime ¿Cómo es el Sr. Cullen en la cama?- dijo una de las chicas con una sonrisa. Por una milésima de segundo por mi mente pasó aquel día en su despacho. Recordé aquel orgasmo tan frescamente que se me erizaron los bellos del cuerpo. Pero se supone que yo no debería decir nada. Primero porque eso es intimidad y segundo porque en realidad no sabía exactamente como era en la cama. Solo sabía que era muy, pero muy bueno con la boca.

-Eso ella no lo sabe- respondió Iris. –No llega tan lejos- terminó de decir sonriendo

-¿Cómo así?- preguntó Ángela

-Ella solo desnuda su cuerpo para el Sr. Cullen. Él ve todo y después se desahoga con Rosalie. Solo la utiliza- informó a todas –Rosalie es la única que sabe cómo es en la cama- me dio coraje, vergüenza y dolor a la vez. Era cierto lo que ella decía. Ese era mi puesto, yo lo sabía y lo peor de todo es que lo aceptaba.

-¿Acaso ninguna de ustedes ha estado con él?- pregunté. Algunas rieron

-quisiéramos nosotras- me dijo una

-Le daría lo que me pidiera- contestó otra segura de sí misma

-Nosotras somos como la pandilla de admiradoras y Rosalie es como su esposa. SU VERDADERA ESPOSA- dijo Mafer

-Él solo nos mantiene. Le debemos respeto y lealtad- agregó María José.

-debería dejarnos tener nuestra pareja. Tampoco somos monjas- habló Lisi

-Él pagó por nosotras, es el colmo que otro hombre nos disfrute- todas empezaron a decir lo que pensaban. Yo solo estaba callada y observaba. No fue bueno preguntar eso.

-Algunas llegamos aquí a la fuerza. Recuerda eso-

-Pero si no hubiésemos llegado aquí estuviéramos peor. Aquí tenemos todas las comodidades y no nos maltratan-

-No me importa, debería complacernos a todas-

-Una por noche. No me quejaría. jajajaja-

-SILENCIO- gritó Rosalie entrando al salón –Las dejo solas y se vuelven locas-

-Tú eres aquí una más de nosotras. Así que no se te suban los humos- le dijo Iris. Rosalie la ignoró

-El Sr. Cullen te espera en su despacho- me dijo con la misma mirada de odio de hace un rato. O tal vez con más.

La empleada me esperaba fuera del salón de donde no se había movido. Mientras caminábamos mis piernas temblaban y mis manos sudaban. ¿Qué quería ahora el gran Sr. Cullen? A pesar de que su despacho estaba un poco lejos se me hizo muy cerca. No quería llegar. Quería correr, escapar y esconderme, quizás por eso iba escoltada por la señora. Ella solo me miraba y me sonreía, yo le dediqué una sonrisa tímida y le di las gracias cuando llegamos a la puerta del despacho. Ella le dio tres toques y de adentro gritaron "que pase". Me abrió la puerta lentamente como haciendo este momento más trágico. Con un ademan de la mano me dio a entender que pasara. Me paré frente a la puerta y di un paso hacia delante. Ella asomó su cabeza y le dijo

-Como usted mandó Sr. Cullen.-

-Gracias Renata. Te puedes retirar. Ah por cierto recuerda que por favor nadie nos moleste-

-Sí Sr. Con permiso- dijo y se retiró

-Hola Isabella. ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien - respondí mirando el suelo

-¿Cómo te has sentido?- ¿en serio quería que le dijera como me sentía?

-¿Cómo se supone que debería sentirme?-

-Excelente. Lo tienes todo ¿no?-

-Lo que quiero no- musité muy bajito

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- me dijo. Me sorprendió el hecho de que me escuchó. Cuando alcé mi cara lo tenía en frente de mí. Muy en frente.

-Por lo menos hacer algo que me guste. A parte de cumplirte en las cosas ridículas que nos mandas a hacer- le dije

-¿son ridículas las cosas que hacen?-

-Sí- afirmé. No me iba a intimidar

-¿Cómo cuales?-

-Bailar por lo menos. No todas tenemos el don. A mí no me gusta y es como si me obligaran. Las clases que da Rosalie no son necesarias-

-si lo son-

-¿Cómo para qué?- le pregunté

-Para que sean mujeres educadas-

-¿Y de que nos sirve? De aquí no salimos salvo para lo necesario y tu a veces te vas. ¿A quién le demostramos lo que somos?-

-¿Qué más?-

-Podrías presumir los talentos de tus mujeres si nos dejaras hacer lo que nos gusta- le dije para no tocar el tema del sexo. Realmente no quería que estuviera con una diferente todas las noches. Prefería tener una sola rival a unas nueve.

-Presúmeme tu talento a mí- me dijo extendiéndome un libro

-¿Para qué se supone que es esto?-

-¿para qué son los libros?-

-para leer pero ¿Cómo voy a presumir eso?-

-A partir de ahora leerás para mí- me anunció con una sonrisa -¿o tampoco te gusta leer en voz alta?- inquirió sarcástico

-No, está bien. Claro que puedo hacerlo. ¿Cuándo empiezo?-

-En este momento-

Me acerqué a uno de los maravillosos muebles que tenía ahí dentro, me senté y me recosté sobre el espaldar. Era suave y acolchonado. Crucé mis tobillos y acaricié la cubierta del libro. "El ave Fénix" se llamaba. Empecé a pasar las hojas lentamente hasta llegar al primer capítulo: el inicio. La revolución.

-Todo empezó hace cientos de años atrás- leí detenidamente

-espera- me dijo -¿Qué crees que haces?-

-leyendo- contesté sin entender

-¿y piensas que me quedaré sentado en mi silla mientras me lees todo eso?- no supe que responder. Se acercó a mí. Me tendió su mano y me invitó. –ven conmigo-

Caminamos hasta su escritorio, detrás de éste movió algo de madera y se abrió una puerta. Pasó y luego la sostuvo para que yo lo hiciera también. Cuando lo hice la cerró con llave. Estábamos en una habitación. Imagino que era de él. Todo muy ordenado y lujoso. Se subió en la gran cama y arregló unos cojines, los palmeó y se acostó. Yo solo me le quedé mirando. No sabía qué hacer.

-¿Qué haces parada?- preguntó. –Ven conmigo- me senté en la cama, él me jaló, me acomodó a su lado y pasó uno de sus brazos detrás de mi cabeza. Extrañamente me sentí muy cómoda. Su cuerpo desprendía un calor abrazador y su aliento lo sentía en mi cabello. –Ahora sí. Empieza-

Ignoré desde su calor y su aliento hasta su cuerpo pegado al mío y sus dedos recorriendo uno de mis brazos.

-Todo empezó hace cientos de años atrás…- volví a comenzar.

Al parecer el libro se trataba de superhéroes. Interesante elección. No imaginé que le podría gustar eso. Los llamaban "los elegidos". Sucedió cuando unos hombres implantaron genes ajenos en futuros humanos. Así como los alimentos transgénicos. El ADN cambió y se creó como una nueva raza de humanos, capaces de desarrollar dones. Leía con toda mi concentración. Estaba totalmente sumergida en aquel maravilloso libro. Cuando de pronto mi estómago sonó tan ruidosamente que El Sr. Cullen lo escuchó y rió.

-Creo que debemos parar un momento- dijo. Agarró el teléfono e hizo una llamada.

-Renata por favor trae comida para dos a mi habitación- y colgó

-¿comeremos aquí?- le pregunté. Era extraño, pues el siempre que estaba aquí comía con nosotras en el comedor. Jamás faltaba y menos con una de nosotras.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- inquirió –Yo soy el jefe- sonrió y mi cuerpo tembló

-Claro, el gran Sr. Cullen-le insinué dándole aires de grandeza, a lo que él respondió con carcajadas.

-me llamaste mucho la atención desde el primer momento que te vi- me dijo mirando detenidamente mis ojos, lo cual me intimidó. –Dices las cosas tal cual como las piensas, no tienes miedo-

-¿y de que se supone que debo tener miedo? ¿De usted?- inquirí –ya perdí lo que más me importaba: mis padres. No tengo porque sentir miedo-

-Eso es bueno- me dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi rostro y respirando muy cerca. ¿lo hacia inconsciente o de verdad sabía lo que provocaba en mí? –Una mujer sin miedo a nada, me gusta-

-Si claro, me imagino- dije. También le gustaba Rosalie y quien sabe cuantas más.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que me gustes?- preguntó acercándose aún más.

Detallé su hermoso rostro. Tanía cejas gruesas, sus ojos esmeraldas eran la perdición, su nariz un poco torcida quedaba excelente con su cuadrada mandíbula y sus delgados labios rosados me llamaban para hacerlos mi vicio. Me quedé sin palabra alguna. ¿Realmente le gustaba? No creo, yo solo era el reemplazo. Alzó una mano y tocó mi rostro, instantáneamente yo cerré mis ojos entregándome completamente a su caricia. Sus gruesos y suaves dedos se deslizaron por todas mis fracciones delineando cada una de mis partes hasta llegar a mi cuello y detenerse ahí. De repente abrí mis ojos, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué se detuvo? Lo miré y él observaba mis labios con deseo, de su boca entreabierta sacó su lengua y la pasó por sus labios provocando de todo en mí. Me miró a los ojos pero no hizo ningún intento de acercarse. ¿Qué esperaba? Tanto fue mi deseo que unos de mis pies avanzó dando un paso; quedé aún más pegada a él. Entendió que ambos queríamos y empezó a juntar nuestros labios. Su deliciosa boca estaba demasiado cerca, todos mis sentidos se agudizaron esperando esa respuesta deseada, poco a poco casi dolorosamente. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca y sus labios empezaban a capturar mi labio inferior…

Toc…Toc… Pegué un brinco y retrocedí muy rápido. Sí, la puerta. Dios… Bendita comida inoportuna. El Sr Cullen se apartó y se encaminó a abrir la puerta sonriendo. ¿Realmente le causaba gracia eso?

-Aquí está lo que pidió Sr. Cullen- dijo Renata afuera

-Muchísimas gracias Renata- le dijo y empujó el carrito de comida hacia la habitación.

-Disculpe Sr. Cullen unas de las Sras. Cullen quiere saber si ustedes irán a comprar ahorita con ellas-

-Está bien Renata, gracias. Y dile a Rosalie que no iremos. Estaremos muy ocupados-

-Sí señor, con permiso-

-¿Qué te provoca?- preguntó colocando delante de mí el carrito con una cantidad de comida como para seis personas.

Elegí un plato de pasta. Mi favorito. El cual estaba delicioso. Lo acompañé con jugo de parchita granizado y al final me comí una torta tres leches con un vaso de agua. Tenía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto una comida. Esto definitivamente era diferente. Estábamos solo él y yo. Me dedicaba toda su atención. Por un momento me pregunté si así se sentía Rosalie cuando él le dedicaba toda su atención pero después recordé a Emmet, ella no puede sentirse de la manera que yo me siento con Edward. Si se sintiera así con él, entonces no lo engañara. Me dio rabia. Ella siempre tiene todo y no lo valora. Ella es LA VERDADERA ESPOSA mientras todas nosotras simplemente somos reemplazo y relleno.

-¿te pasa algo?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido

-No. ¿Por qué?-

-Tu cara dice lo contrario-

-Solo pensaba-

-¿puedo saber en qué?-

-No. ¿O es que uno tampoco puede tener pensamientos? ¿Todo lo tiene que saber Sr. Cullen?-

-Tal vez no tenga que saber todo, sin embargo, lo sé-

-No lo creo- murmuré. Y como siempre me escuchó. Me miró a los ojos y me dijo

-Créeme que lo sé todo- y dio esa sonrisa torcida que le salía de vez en cuando y me paralizaba el corazón para después hacerlo arrancar desbocado.

Eso quiere decir que… ¿lo sabe todo? ¿Todo, todo? ¿Entonces porque sigue con Rosalie? ¿Por qué ella sigue siendo la principal? O una pregunta mejor ¿Por qué sigo siendo… simplemente el reemplazo?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Holaa mis chicas lindas (: ¿Como estan? espero que muy biien, mil perdones por estar subiendo cap hoy Lunes, tenía que hacerlo ayer :C pero como recompensa subiré otro mañana ¿Sí? Porfis no se enfaden conmigo u_U**

**Jime: Nena lamentablemente no quiero respoder tus dudas, porque de que puedo, bueno si puedo jaja pero no quiero hacerlo porque te arruinaria la historia :C pero te puedo acegurar que TODAS tus dudas se van revelando poco a poco en los capítulos, no puedo decirte que tan pronto pero sí que todas están esparcidas como en 3 caps. distintos (:**

**Para las que leen mi historia de "un amor imposible" les pido disculpas por no actualizar :C pero ando con falta de inspiracion, ademas las clases me tienen mal jajaja pero les prometo qe intentaré subir la prox semana un nuevo cap (:**

**Besitos y porfis! _DEJEN UN REVIEWS!_ (:**

Subo a esta hora porque estaba leyendo un fic y me tenía pegada jajaja se llama **la madrastra_ y es de sistercullen_**! se los recomiendo, encontre a esta chica ayer por casualidades de la vida y comencé leyendo su primera historia y es G-E-N-I-A-L.


	6. Ilusionada

**Cuando me dijo que su Rose era diferente en todos los aspectos algo dentro de mí se quebró. La prefería a ella. Sin dudas. El momento que compartimos solo fue especial para mí. No sé si será orgullo, celos o simple rabia pero yo no me iba a arrodillar de amor en frente del Sr. Edward Cullen. Primero… tenía que hacerlo él**

***Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la Historia a Adna Montiel.**

**La esposa (+18)**

**CAPITULO V: Ilusionada**

-Si lo supieras todo cambiarían muchas cosas- le dije un poco molesta

-¿Cómo cuales?- inquirió

-Sabes cuales. El gran Sr. Cullen lo sabe todo. Así que no preguntes-

-No te imaginas cuanto me encantas- me dijo abrazándome de frente. Pegó su frente a la mía cerró sus ojos y de sus labios brotó un suspiro que acabó con mi autocontrol. Mis piernas empezaron a temblar y tenía sed de sus labios.

-Bésame- le pedí

-¿Qué?- dijo alejándose un poco. Me armé de valor y se lo volví a pedir

-Bésame-

-Estás loca- respondió alejándose completamente. Se montó en la cama y se acomodó de nuevo.

¿Por qué estaba loca? ¿Acaso no dijo que yo le encantaba? Entonces ¿Qué significaba eso? Me quedé ahí parada. No sabía que hacer. Me sentía par el piso. Me ofrecí y el me rechazó. Estábamos en un buen momento ¿Qué pudo haber salido mal? ¿Acaso cree que no puedo ser suficiente para él? A estas alturas ¿Quién era el gran Sr. Cullen? Y ¿por qué se creía tanto? Claro, seguro ya todas han lucido su talento frente a él y terminaron igual q yo. Ofreciéndosele. Ya debe de estar cansadito del mismo procedimiento.

-Me voy a mi habitación- le informé

-Tu de aquí no te mueves- dijo serio. Y lo se por su voz gruesa y firme, mas no porque me atreví a mirarlo.

-Te dije que me voy a mi habitación- le repetí

-Y yo te dije que no te mueves de aquí. ¿A parte de que no bailas tampoco escuchas? En eso no tienes q hacer tanto esfuerzo. Solo escucha y haz caso-

-no me da la gana de quedarme aquí-

-Y a mi no me da la gana de que te vallas. Agarra el libro y sigue leyendo. Para eso estás aquí-

-Pues que venga Rosalie y te lea. A mi no me da la gana de seguir-

-¿Rosalie? ¿Que tiene q ver ella?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño

-¿Ella no es tu perfecta "Rose" pues? ¿Ella no es la que te da todo? Bueno que venga ella y haga lo que se te antoje-

-¿estás celosa?- preguntó a punto de la risa

-¿por qué debería estarlo? ¿Quién eres tú? No te conozco como para que me gustes y estar celosa-

-¿ah sí? Pues me vas a conocer. Y después me dirás si estas celosa-

-¿y quien te dijo que yo quiero conocerte?-

-Nadie te preguntó. No me importa si quieres o no. Me conocerás porque a mi me da la gana. Me importa saber que piensas de mí-

-¿perdón?-

-Lo que escuchaste- se limitó a decir

¿Acaso escuché bien? ¿Le importaba saber que pensaba yo de él? ¿Por qué para él eso era importante? ¿Estaba jugando conmigo? ¿Qué pretendía este hombre? No quiere besarme, no quiere tocarme pero le interesa lo que piense y como lo vea. ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

-Agarra el libro y vuelve aquí- me dijo palmeando la cama a su lado. ¿y yo que podía hacer? Nada. Como el mismo lo dijo, es el jefe.

Volví a aquel karma. Me acosté a su lado y le seguí leyendo. Aunque en realidad yo también disfrutaba de la lectura. Estaba entretenida. Mientras pasaba cada página quería saber mucho más. Varias veces me detuvo y me ofreció agua y jugo. Comí otro postre una vez más y seguí. El Sr. Cullen olía realmente bien, estaba siempre atento a la lectura y me hacía cariñitos. Me tenía dentro de sus brazos. Su respiración llegaba a mi rostro, sus calidas manos recorrían mi piel. Que bien se sentía. De un momento a otro se quedó dormido. Su cabeza estaba en mi hombro derecho y sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Cerré el libro y aproveché mi oportunidad. Lentamente fui quitando sus brazos de mi cuerpo. Su cabeza la coloqué en la almohada y me fui moviendo para salirme de la cama. Lentamente, para poder llevar a cabo con éxito lo que me proponía. Pero el colchón era muy suave. Y cada movimiento que hacía estaba segura que él lo sentía. Me quedé quieta por un momento y luego volví a intentarlo.

La misión iba bien. Estaba a punto de salirme completamente de sus brazos, lo que tenía que hacer después era bajarme de la cama y buscar una puerta abierta. Logré quitar con totalidad su brazo de mi cintura, iba a pararme cuando…

-No te vallas- me dijo dormido y se movió atrayéndome más a él y apretándome con su cuerpo. Se acostó en mi pecho y colocó una de sus piernas encima de las mías. Tenía medio cuerpo encima del mío, su respiración traspasaba la fina tela de mi camisón y llegaba a la piel ya erizada de mis pechos. Podía sentir todo su cuerpo. Me quedé estática ¿ahora que iba a hacer? No sabía que hora era, pero estaba segura que había pasado bastante tiempo con él. A solas.

-Relájate- volvió a murmurar dormido. Por una extraña razón hice lo que me pidió. Me relajé. Se sentía muy cómodo. Empecé a acariciarle el cabello. Hace tiempo que no dormía con alguien más. Se le escaparon varios suspiros los cuales me encantaron.

Se acomodó a mi lado y se montó más en mi cuerpo. Su cara quedó a pocos centímetros de la mía. Podía saborear su aliento, su pecho quedó a la altura del mío. No me aguanté y pasé mi mano por el. Era duro y podía sentir sus músculos bien marcados. Pasé a las fracciones de su cara. Su mandíbula era cuadrada, sus labios finitos y rosados, suaves. Su nariz un poco torcida, árabe tenía que ser. Su cuerpo seguía respondiendo a mis caricias. De sus labios cada vez brotaban más suspiros. Sentí como de un momento a otro su parte sexual se fue agrandando y endureciendo. Muchas noches soñé como sería estar tan cerca de el en un momento así. Por esa razón no paré. Me le acerqué más a su boca y uní nuestros labios. Había olvidado como era su sabor. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados me respondió el beso y lo hizo con pasión. Agarró mi cabeza entre sus palmas y me sentí volando. Me besaba tiernamente y con delicadeza. Como si pudiera romperme en cualquier momento.

-Me encantas- susurró. Y se que fue conmigo. No era la primera vez que me lo decía.

Volvió a capturar mis labios y se montó aun más encima de mí. Empezó a mover su pelvis contra la mía y me tensé. No se si de verdad quería llegar mas lejos.

-Relájate- volvió a pedir por segunda vez.

Sus manos cobraron vida y empezaron a tocar mi cuerpo. Las bajó a mis senos y los masajeaba lentamente. Sus manos expertas se movían a un ritmo exquisito. Mi cuerpo poco a poco se fue calentando y me fui soltando más. Tocó mi cintura y mi cadera. Se despojó de su camisa y me dio el acceso a su maravilloso torso. Lo toqué sin miedo. Su espalda era caliente y suave al igual que su pecho. Era blanco. Muy blanco. Su respiración entrecortada me recordó todo lo que había pasado aquel día en su despacho. Glorioso momento. Me quitó el camisón y me miró a los ojos. Por supuesto, ya no estaría dormido. Los volvió a cerrar y me besó. Bajó por mi cuello y se instalo en mis senos. Uno por uno. La danza de su lengua sobre mi pezón era el único baile que empezaba a gustarme. Abrí mis piernas y metió su pelvis ahí. Frotaba contra la mía. Y quise más.

Agarré su nuca fuertemente y lo pegué a mí. Lo besé con deseo y necesidad a lo que respondió de la misma manera. Se levantó y quitó mi larga falda. Tocó mis piernas en toda su extensión. Agarró uno de mis pies y empezó a besar mis dedos. Eso provocó algo en mi estomago. Y me moví inconcientemente. El rió y metió uno en su boca. Sentí que desmayaba. Me sentía derritiéndome.

-Un punto débil. Interesante- dijo riendo y volvió a meter otro. Los sentidos se me fueron. Solo sentía lo que él me hacía y lo mojada que estaba ¿era normal esto? Fue bajando su boca hasta mi talón y luego la paso a mi pierna. La cual fue acariciando también con sus largos dedos. Esto era el cielo. Exquisito manjar.

-Hazme el amor- le pedí entre jadeos y… se detuvo. Me miró serio y me acomodó en la cama.

-Duerme- me pidió

-¿que?- pregunté atónita

-Duerme Isabella-

-No quiero dormir. Quiero que me hagas el amor- le dije

-No sabes lo que dices. Duerme por favor-

-No dormiré. Te dije-

-No lo pongas difícil. Duerme- volvió a pedir con los ojos cerrados y apretándose la nariz.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- le pregunté arrodillándome en la cama y tomando su rostro entre mis manos. Sus ojos estaban más claros de lo normal. Un verde casi agua. Pasando a azul. Eran hermosos

-No quiero esto así para ti. No puedo hacerte daño. Duerme por favor-

-no quiero dormir. No puedes dejarme así. Todas las noches te veo y…- colocó un dedo en mi boca y no me dejo terminar.

-Durmamos juntos- me pidió.

Se acostó y me acomodó a su lado. Me puso en su pecho. Estábamos con muy poca ropa y todavía su erección era pronunciada. Sin embargo no le tomó atención. Me acarició y empezó a cantar algo. No sabía que cantara. En cuestión de segundos… me quedé dormida.

Me levanté y estaba desorientada. No sabía donde estaba ni porqué la cama era tan grande. Con la vuelta que di debí hacerme caído. Me senté, froté mis ojos y miré a todos lados. En una esquina estaba él. En ropa interior. ¿Cómo podía hacerme eso?

-Buenos días dormilona- me dijo

-¿buenos días?- pregunté apurada -¿Qué hora es? Debo estar con las demás chicas- dije parándome de la cama y vistiéndome

-Tranquila. Aquí el jefe soy yo ¿recuerdas?- solo asentí y rodé los ojos

-tienes cosas en el baño. Puede bañarte-

-¿aquí?- inquirí

-si. ¿O quieres que las demás te vean?-

-no- le dije de una vez

-Bueno tienes el baño para ti sola. Te espero aquí- besó mi frente y se acostó. Sacó un control y de repente bajó un plasma de algún lugar.

-¿tienes televisor?-

-si ¿todavía estas dormida?-

-¿Por qué nosotras no?-

-No lo necesitan-

-claro- murmure entrando al baño

-te escuché- medio gritó para que escuchara

-Aja. También lo esperé- dije en voz normal

-eso también lo escuché- volvió a gritar. Bueno ¿acaso este hombre tenia un micrófono en su cama?

Me bañé con toda la calma del mundo. Sin estar apurada por que alguna de las chica pudieran venir. Dejé que el agua caliente me relajara. Labé mi cabello. Estaba ahí mi shampoo de fresas. El que usaba antes de llegar aquí. Salí y había una ropa en la cama. El no estaba. Me sequé y me vestí precisamente cuando terminé él entró.

-el desayuno- avisó y me sonrió

Comimos en silencio. Un silencio muy agradable. A veces me daba algún bocado en la boca. Me sentía realmente bien. Esto si era vida

-tengo que hacer algunas cosas- me dijo cuando terminamos. No entendí asi que no dije nada –tengo que salir-

-Oh claro. Me voy. Gracias por la noche-

-No tienes que agradecer. Soy yo el que da las gracias. Nos conoceremos Bella. Sabrás quien soy- me prometió. Solo me quedó asentir. ¿Qué más podía decir?

Me llevó a donde estaban las demás chicas. Dio los buenos días. Rosalie de una vez nos miró con odio. Él no le prestó atención.

-en cuanto pueda te mandaré a buscar de nuevo- me dijo al oído y me besó. En la sala se sintió un gran silencio. Pero el solo me besaba. Así que respondí el beso y me olvidé de las demás. ¿Qué te parece esto Rosalie? JA! Se despegó me dio un beso corto, beso mi frente y se despidió de todas con la mano.

Ahí quedé yo parada e ilusionada. ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante?

**0o0o0o0**

**Regalito! besitos a todos chicas, gracias por los reviews y sigan dejandome comentarios (: **

**estoy apurada asi que bye!**


	7. De vuelta a la relidad

**Cuando me dijo que su Rose era diferente en todos los aspectos algo dentro de mí se quebró. La prefería a ella. Sin dudas. El momento que compartimos solo fue especial para mí. No sé si será orgullo, celos o simple rabia pero yo no me iba a arrodillar de amor en frente del Sr. Edward Cullen. Primero… tenía que hacerlo él**

***Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la Historia a Adna Montiel.**

**La esposa (+18)**

**Capitulo VI: De regreso a la realidad**

-Valla, valla- dijo Rosalie acercándose a mí. –Por fin la señorita se digna a aparecer- se plantó a mi lado y empezó a observarme de cerca –todas queremos saber que hiciste Isabella- me decía hipócritamente moviendo un mechón de mi cabello. Yo solo me mantuve ahí parada sin decir algo

-No es cierto- dijo otra de las chicas –que tu estés celosa y quieras saber es otra cosa-

-¿querida, acaso me dirías que no te gustaría pasar una noche con Cullen?- le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa

-eh… Pues… Todas queremos- respondió tartamuda

-Exacto- volvió a mirarme –así que cuéntanos ¿Qué tal tu noche?-

-Normal- dije por fin. Todas se impresionaron por mi respuesta

-¿No me vas a decir que probaste el dulce que yo me como?-

-Si lo probé o no, es asunto mío-

La mano de Rosalie impactó en mi mejilla. ¡Me había pegado! Todas estaban mirando la escena con los ojos como platos pero no se interpusieron. Algunas tenían la boca abierta y una mano encima la cual la tapaba. Yo tampoco imagine que llegaría hasta ahí. Cuando el Sr. Cullen se enterara seguro abría otra pelea. Rosalie me odiaría más y mi estancia aquí no sería agradable. Por mi parte el no se enterará.

-¿Por qué me pegas?- le pregunté sosteniendo mi cara. Si que ardía

-Por mosquita muerta. ¿Quién te crees? La verdadera esposa aquí SOY YO-

-Yo no me creo, yo soy. Y tu aquí, igual que todas eres una mas. Sino, hubieses pasado la noche con el y yo sola-

-¿te crees muy valiente verdad?- preguntó irónicamente

-No tengo nada que temer- la reté

Y volvió a pegarme. Así como jamás lo habían hecho mis padres. Me cacheteó con todo el odio posible. Una, dos, tres y cuatro veces. Ya no me quedaron mas ganas de decir algo. Que ella pensara lo que quisiera. No estaba aquí para abrirle los ojos. Ese no era mi lugar en esta casa.

-¿aun quieres decir algo?-

-No- le conteste

-Bien, así me gusta- sonrió con suficiencia. –Sigamos con la clase- y todas volvieron a sus lugares como si nada hubiese ocurrido. No me quedó de otra que situarme en mi lugar y aguantar la humillación.

La noche volvió y mis nervios estaban más revueltos que nunca. Dentro de una hora estaría con el Sr. Cullen y con Rosalie en una misma habitación. Seguro esta vez la mandaría a ella a dormir y me diría para segur leyendo. Por lo menos. Me bañé cuando casi todas salieron del baño y se dirigieron al cuarto a vestirse. Otra ducha rápida. Ya iban saliendo al gran salón y yo me vestí apresuradamente. Quería volver a verlo. Estar cerca de él. Que me tocara. Quien sabe si uno de estos días de tanto tenerme cerca le provoca estar conmigo y no se niega. Quien sabe.

Con mi ilusión y mis esperanzas a flor de piel corrí rápido hasta el salón. En un minuto empezaríamos a bailar. Fuimos entrando y posicionándonos. Allí estaba él. Impecable, hermoso, radiante. Tenía una sonrisa en la cara y miraba a… ¡Rosalie! Ella también lo miraba con una sonrisa. Sus ojos delataban el calor que tenía por dentro. Movía sus caderas muy sensualmente, mas de lo normal. Sacaba su lengua y mojaba su labio inferior, a veces lo mordía levemente. El baile se extendió más de lo normal, ya que Rosalie repetía una y otra vez la mayor parte de los movimientos. Y se los dedicaba a él. Poco a poco iba mandando a salir a cada una. Hasta que quedamos las mismas tres de siempre. Le dijo a Iris que se retirara y le picó el ojo. Esperen ¿Qué significó eso? ¿Acaso el caballero de ayer solo existió por una noche?

-acércate Rosalie- le pidió. Le dijo algo en el oído y ella lo miro confundido, después sonrió.

Ella poco a poco se fue acercando a mí. Movía sus caderas en un vaivén excelente y él, desde su silla le miraba el trasero. Colocó sus manos en mi cara y me miró a los ojos. No se que pretendía ni que era lo que estaba haciendo. Lentamente se acercó y me besó. Fue un beso muy lento y delicado. Sus pechos estaban pegados a los míos. Sentía su movimiento. Pasó su lengua por mis labios y los abrí. Ella gustosamente metió su lengua en mi boca y tocó mi paladar. La sacó y mordió mi labio inferior sensualmente. Sus manos se posaron en mis caderas y empezó a masajearlas. Me estaba tratando con cariño, delicadeza tal vez. Me pegó a su cuerpo y me besó mas profundo. Acunaba mis labios en una caliente saliva y no me quedó de otra que responder el beso. Cerré los ojos y traté de no pensar en cuanto me odiaba y lo que me hizo más temprano. Sus manos pasaron a mis senos. Poco a poco me fue quitando las pocas prendas hasta dejarme desnuda. Hizo lo mismo con las de ella mientras me bailaba y me miraba directo a los ojos. Desnudó su perfecto y envidiable cuerpo para mí. Sus senos los veía un poco más grandes. Sus caderas más jugosas. Sus piernas más firmes. Su cabellera de oro caía en diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Sus hombros, su frente, algunos mechones es sus senos, otros en la espalda. Sin darme cuenta la estaba detallando, estaba admirando cada una de sus partes, las estaba deseando.

-¿te gusta lo que ves?- me preguntó ofreciéndoseme. No respondí –es normal. Ven- me tendió su mano y me invitó a acercarme más. –Puedes hacer lo que quieras- se acercó a mi oído, exhaló aire caliente, mordió levemente mi oreja y me dijo –Quiero portarme mal y de una manera muy perversa. Seguro que le encantara- dijo dirigiendo la mirada al Sr. Cullen que nos observaba desde la silla con cara de deseo.

Tal vez es por esa razón que él no había estado conmigo. Porque yo no era como Rosalie, no lo provocaba. No tenía esa chispa que hacía que su deseo despertara. Si esa era la razón a partir de hoy empezaría a cambiar. Estaba dispuesta a seguir a Rosalie para convertirme en una experta en ese arte. Tal vez el lo que buscaba era una esposa con talentos ahí, en la cama. Por eso solo lo hacía con Rosalie. Me convertiría en su complemento, haría que al desearla a ella también me deseara a mí. Que no pudiera ver la cara de Rosalie sin acordarse de la mía.

Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie. Tan mal que nos la llevábamos y a partir de ahora seríamos una solo pieza del sexo frente al Sr. Cullen. Porque con Emmett jamás me metería. JAMAS.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Si él quería que lo conociera, también me iba a conocer. Se iba a dar cuenta que luchaba hasta conseguir lo que quería. Todo lo que quería. Con pasos firmes y mucha seguridad me volví a acercar a Rosalie. Me pegué a ella, me alcé en puntillas, agarré su cuello y la besé. Demostrando pasión y deseo. Eso era lo que él tenía que observar. Ella al principio se quedó inmóvil pero luego sonrió en mis labios y me siguió. Mientras mis brazos estaban en su cuello los de ella estaban en mi cintura. Apretándome a su cuerpo. Empezó a masajear mis nalgas con mucha delicadeza. Yo le aparte el cabello de la cara y empecé a bajar con pequeños besos a su pecho. Le besé la comisura de la boca, la mejilla, la mandíbula, el cuello en toda su extensión. De sus labios salían pequeños jadeos, lo estaba haciendo bien. Besé sus hombros. Acaricié sus brazos y llegué ahí, a las perfectas y voluptuosas montañas que tenía. Agarré uno de sus pezones con mi boca y empecé a chuparlo. Q raro era todo esto. Pero si era lo que quería, bienvenido al espectáculo Sr. Cullen. Con una de mis manos le agarré el seno que le estaba chupando y empecé a masajearlo, he igual hice con el otro. Saqué el pezón de mi boca y le pasé la lengua, gimió. Así que se la pasé constantemente. Luego hice las tres, lo chupaba, lo sacaba y le pasaba la lengua. Sus manos estaban alborotando mi cabello. Sentía como abría las piernas y se apoyaba un poco en mí. Iba bien. Descansó sus manos en mis hombros y empezó a estrujarlos. Bajé hasta su plano y liso abdomen con solo la respiración. Ella gemía más fuerte. La llevé al frente del Sr. Cullen. Muy en frente. Donde pudiera ver todo con claridad. La acosté y metí mi cabeza en si intimidad. Estaba muy mojada y era abierta. Recordé lo que el Sr. Cullen me hizo en su despacho y traté de hacerlo igual. Agarró mis manos, que sostenían sus piernas separadas y las llevo a sus senos. Empezó a masajearlos con sus manos encima de las mías. Quería que yo lo hiciera. Y así fue. En un momento su respiración fue más entrecortada. Sabía lo que pasaría. Yo también estuve en ese lugar. Seguí. Exactamente como él lo hizo y un minuto más tarde bajó un líquido de su interior. No sabía qué hacer con él. Estaba demasiado mojada. Levanté mi cabeza y él tenía su miembro desnudo en sus manos. Lo acariciaba de arriba abajo. Me miraba con deseo. Mordía su labio inferior. Y aplicaba mucha fuerza en su mano. Lo estaba haciendo bien y lo terminaría. Volví al centro de Rosalie y chupé todo lo que había. Dejando la zona totalmente limpia. El gimió cuando al acabar me lamí los labios. Fue delicioso haberlo complacido. A él, no a ella.

-Mi turno- dijo ella levantándose. No entendí. ¿Qué turno? Me acostó en la misma posición en la que estaba ella y empezó a besar mi cuerpo. Sus manos expertas lo recorrieron por completo, primera vez que me sentía tan desnuda. Supongo que el pudor tengo que dejarlo si quiero hacer esto bien. Cerré mis ojos y me limité a sentir para que el Sr. Viera lo que hacíamos juntas.

Besó mis senos, mis piernas, mis brazos, mi vientre, mi centro. Se concentró en mi centro y me dio un buen placer. No como el del Sr. Cullen. Jamás. Pero tampoco fue malo. Esta vez había delicadeza, pasión. Algún interés debía tener ella. No hace las cosas porque si. Tenía mis piernas completamente abiertas, sus dedos acariciaban mis labios vaginales, tocó con ellos un punto que había tocado el Sr. Cullen. Y que por supuesto yo también le toqué. Sentí que todo empezaba a hervir. Un fuego se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. Y de pronto asomó dos dedos en mi cavidad. Me tensé y abrí los ojos. No tenía previsto eso. Yo no se lo hice.

-No lo hagas Rosalie- dijo él con voz ronca

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella confundida

-No toques ahí-

-¿por qué?- inquirió molesta. Él solo la miró y ella sacó los dedos. Al rato sonrió, alzó las manos y volvió a donde estaba. Pasaba su lengua por toda mi parte íntima. La chupaba y se sentía bien. Al rato volví a sentir aquel fuego y me dejé consumir en el. En ese momento sentí un profundo suspiro masculino. Era él. Estaba esparramado en su silla y sonriendo.

-¿acabó?- se preguntó Rosalie bajito pero la oí. ¿Qué significaba eso? Ella también estaba extrañada. Su cara era una mueca de confusión. Lo miraba y no lo podía creer. El solo estaba ahí, tirado en su silla. Con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.

-puedes retirarte Bella. Muchísimas gracias. Estuviste excelente esta noche- dijo él

Un momento ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué me podía retirar? ¿Esto era todo? ¿Seguía estando en el mismo puesto? ¿Hice todo esto por nada?

-¿no escuchaste?- preguntó Rosalie. –Puedes retirarte Bellita- me dijo sarcásticamente moviendo un mechón de mi cabello.

La rabia invadió mi cuerpo. Ambos me utilizaron. Y yo como una estúpida me deje utilizar. Sentía ganas de llorar. Sentía que mi mundo se venía encima. ¿Cómo él podía decirme eso después de lo que me dijo la noche anterior? ¿Este era el Sr. Cullen? ¿Esta porquería era lo que él quería que yo conociera? Realmente no valía la pena…. Pero igual dolía.

-que te vayas mi cielo- repitió Rosalie. Agarré mi ropa, me vestí y me fui a esconder al lugar de siempre.

Rosalie se paró, se sentó encima del Sr. Cullen y empezó a besarlo. Al principio él correspondió el beso. Pero luego negó y la paró. La escena cambió totalmente y en un segundo se convirtió en una palea. No escuchaba pero ella estaba molesta, señalaba la parte sexual del Sr. Cullen y luego "la puerta".

El volvió a negar con la cabeza. Recogió la ropa de ella y se la entregó. Yo me fui de prisa a la habitación. Ya todas estaban dormidas. Me metí en el baño y me di una ducha. Al ratico rosalie estaba frente a mi ducha con los brazos cruzados. Salí, agarré la toalla y me tapé.

-¿Qué pasa Rosalie?- le pregunté no muy segura. La mueca en su cara no era nada agradable. La cambió y se echó a reír -¿y ahora?- inquirí

-sigues siendo virgen. No has estado con Cullen. No eres su mujer. Sigo siendo la única. Eres solo un reemplazo. Como siempre. No le apeteces. No eres suficiente- me dio un piquito en los labios y se fue.

Mi rabia aumentó. A parte de que se habían burlado, ella me lo restregaba en la cara. Seguro la pelea de ahorita fue una simple pelea de pareja. Ellos sí eran pareja.

Entré al cuarto y ella no estaba. Quién sabe si estaría con Emmett o volvió con Edward y ahora si le está haciendo el amor. Y yo aquí, en esta habitación. Como todas las noches. Sola. Sin un futuro en el cual pensar, sin nadie importante en mi vida. Sin ninguna meta. Y sin él.

De regreso a mi triste vida.

De regreso a la realidad

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Holaa chicas! ¿Como estan? wow ps espero qe super! Aquí les dejo un nuevo cap espero qe les guste**

**Muchisimas gracias por dejar reviews! no saben cuanto me alegra, cada vez qe subo un cap nuevo reviso cada 5 minutos para ver si comentaron (:**

**BkPattz: Tenías razón! Rosalie no le pone las cosas tan fáciles a Bellita jajaja**

**Bueno chicas, eso no mas por ahora, besitos!** **y porfis, Dejen Reviews!**


	8. ¿Cuál es la realidad?

**Cuando me dijo que su Rose era diferente en todos los aspectos algo dentro de mí se quebró. La prefería a ella. Sin dudas. El momento que compartimos solo fue especial para mí. No sé si será orgullo, celos o simple rabia pero yo no me iba a arrodillar de amor en frente del Sr. Edward Cullen. Primero… tenía que hacerlo él**

***Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la Historia a Adna Montiel.**

**La esposa (+18)**

**Capitulo VIII: ¿Cual es la realidad?**

**(N/A: LEAN LAS " ULTIMAS LÍNEAS; LES DEJE UN MENSAJE)**

El día llegó rápido. Me desperté y todavía las demás estaban dormidas. Aproveché y me di un merecido baño. Me vestí y salí a la cocina a ver que estaban preparando.

-Sra. el Sr. Cullen quiere verla- me informó Renata

-¿A mi?- pregunté dudosa y miré hacia los lados a ver si no se refería a alguien mas

-Si Sra. A usted. Está en su despacho. La espera-

-¿Y como sabe que estoy despierta?- inquirí. Ella se acercó a mí con una bandeja de comida en las manos. Me miró a los ojos por encima de sus gafas y me dijo amablemente y con un toque de confianza

-El Sr. Cullen: Lo sabe TODO- y se retiró de la cocina

¿Qué rayos significaba eso? Segunda persona que me lo decía. Al parecer ella era de confianza. En sus ojos había verdad y conocimiento. ¿Qué ocultará el Sr. Cullen? ¿A que parte de su vida se refiere cuando dice que quiere que lo conozca? Bueno… si él quería que lo conociera, lo iba a hacer.

¡Aquí voy Edward Cullen!

Recorrí el conocido camino a su despacho, toqué la puerta cuando llegué.

-Puedes entrar Bella- dijo desde adentro. Tendré que acostumbrarme a que no me impresione el que sepa todas las cosas. Entré silenciosamente y cerré la puerta tras de mi. Estaba vestido elegante. Se veía impecable en el lugar donde estaba. Revisaba unos papeles con cara sería.

-Puedes sentarte ahorita te atiendo. Dame unos minutos- hice lo que pidió

Esperé un rato mientras él terminaba de revisar sus papeles. Guardó algunos y dejó otros encima de su escritorio.

-Acércate. Quiero que me ayudes- me acerqué al escritorio. –Ven aquí- volvió a decir. Dándome a entender que le diera la vuelta al escritorio y me pusiera a su lado. Así lo hice.

-Mira estas fotos- Dijo. Eran de mujeres. Mujeres muy bellas.

-¿y para que quiero yo, ver eso?- le inquirí

-No empieces con los celos. Necesito que me ayudes- sentenció sin levantar los ojos de aquellas fotos

-Yo no estoy celosa-

-Si, como no-

-No estoy celosa- volví a repetir

-Mira ésta, es hermosa. ¿no te parece?-

-Tiene la nariz fea- le dije cruzada de brazos

-¿esta la tiene bien?- preguntó mostrando otra foto

-es medio visca-

-¿y esta?- inquirió

-no parece mujer-

-Bella, no somos perfectos. Nuestros defectos nos hacen diferentes y únicos. Pueden que por fuera sean muy feas pero por dentro pueden ser personas muy lindas- me dijo con voz tranquila y melodiosa. Como enseñándome

-Esta es perfecta- dije sacando la ultima foto que tenía en el escritorio, tapada por todas las demás. Era una mujer de cabello ondulado y rojizo, su piel era muy blanca. Tenía los ojos color caramelo y unos labios hermosos.

-Victoria- susurró él.

-¿Para que son estas fotos? ¿Para que querías elegir una?-

-Ven conmigo. Ya veras- Salimos del despacho y ya había movimiento en la casa. Seguro las demás ya habían despertado. Él me tomó de la mano y me hizo caminar rápido. Entramos a una limosina negra y le dio la orden al chofer para que avanzara.

Había un banquete servido, comimos en total silencio. Definitivamente la comida se disfrutaba mejor así. A solas. Reposamos un rato y después me miró serio.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunté por su fija mirada

-Cuéntame de tu vida-

-Bueno…- empecé –Vivo en una casa que no es mía, comparto mi cuarto con mas de cinco personas. Dicen que debo serle fiel a un hombre y ni siquiera me he casado. No tengo sueños ni metas. No estudio. No veo un futuro para mí. Mi vida se basa en el día que esté viviendo, al cual debo sobrevivir ya que Rosalie me quiere hundir. Ahorita estoy en un carro con un completo extraño y no se a donde me dirijo. Así es mi vida- el tenía la frente arrugada y miraba por la ventana. Observé su cuerpo y estaba rígido. Tenía los puños cerrados y no se veía que dejara descansar su cuerpo en el asiento. Estaba tenso.

-Háblame de cuando no estabas aquí. ¿Qué era de tu vida?- sonreí inconcientemente

-Era feliz. Estudiaba en la escuela. Quería estudiar cocina. Quería ser una chef. Tenía una buena relación con mi madre. Mi padre casi nunca estaba en casa pero lo amaba. Lo admiraba. Todos los días se despertaba para luchar por su país, por su gente, por su familia. Jamás me falto algo-

-¿Qué hay de tus amigas? ¿Tu novio?- seguía mirando por la ventana

-No soy muy sociable. No tenía novio. Mamá decía que era muy joven y que ya tendría tiempo para eso. Todos los días me recordaba que no debía apresurarme. Que las cosas llegan a su tiempo. Y que cuando tuviera un novio éste debía respetarme, valorarme, amarme y demostrarlo. A mí y a todos a mí alrededor. Decía que tenía que ser digno de mí- no dijo palabra alguna. Solo seguía viendo por la ventana. -¿Qué sabes de mi madre?- ahí si volteó y me miró a los ojos. En ellos no vi algo bueno. Mi corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente. –Edward. Dime que paso con mi madre- le supliqué acercándomele y colocando mis manos en su cara para que no desviara su mirada. Sus ojos estaban más claros de lo normal. Su pupila estaba un poco dilatada. Algo andaba mal -Respóndeme- le grite

-Tu madre a muerto- me dijo con los ojos cerrados. Y de sus ojos salieron dos gruesas lágrimas que descansaron en mi mano.

-¿Qué mi madre que?- inquirí

-Falleció Bella- empecé a pegarle. No me había dicho. –tres días después de que las trajeran- concluyó. Mis manos golpeaban su pecho. Le daba con toda la rabia y el dolor. Él no me había informado. Me mantuvo en la ignorancia completa.

-¿por qué no me dijiste?- le reclamaba. –Tú lo sabías y jamás me dijiste. Eres un imbecil. Te odio. Ahora estoy sola ¿entiendes eso? Ya no tengo ilusión de algo en la vida. Estoy completamente sola. Me queda nada. ¿Sabes lo que es estar solo en el mundo y en un lugar que no quieres estar?- el me abrazó, me consoló y de un momento a otro me quedé dormida en sus brazos.

Soñé aquellos pocos días que había compartido con mis padres, estando los dos juntos. Soñé cada mañana mis cumpleaños. Mamá me levantaba con una torta. Soñé con todas las veces que papá salió por la puerta y con la última vez que no regresó. Soñé la última mirada de mi madre antes de que nos separaran. Recordé mi shampoo favorito. El chocolate caliente mientras llovía, las miradas de las niñas en la escuela. Un helado, un regaño, una caricia de amor, un beso de buenas noches, otro de buen día, una cama grande para mi sola, ropa de mi color favorito. Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen metido en todas las cosas agradables que tuve en mi infancia. Edward Cullen formando parte de mi vida, mi verdadera vida. Soñé con todas esas cosas que jamás tendrían vida. Después caí en la oscuridad. No recuerdo más.

-Bella- escuché a lo lejos -Bella- de nuevo –Isabella- insistió. Abrí los ojos para ver que sucedía. Era Cullen. Me estaba llamando. Me incorporé, arreglé mis mantas y me separé de él. Sentándome lo mas lejos posible. Lo miré con odio.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Hemos llegado. Bájate-

-No me quiero bajar-

-No te estoy preguntando si quieres. Te lo estoy ordenando. Te bajas ya si no quieres que te baje yo. Por cierto, vas a sonreír. No quiero muecas extrañas en tu cara.-

-Yo no soy hipócrita- le dije fulminándolo con la mirada ¿Qué se creía este tipo?

-Pues ¿Qué crees? Acabas de ganar el papel a la mejor película. Así que actúa. En esta película tu eres la esposa feliz. Muévete- ordenó. Y no queda más que hacerle caso. Bajé mi cabeza y salí del auto después de él.

Me extendió su mano y cuando la tomé me dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Y ahí estaba, esa sensación tan extraña se posó en ellos. Sentí mi cara caliente, lo único que hice fue bajar mi cabeza. Mientras nos adentrábamos al lugar.

-Levanta la cara y sonríe- Me pidió tiernamente. Se paró agarró mi rostros entre sus manos y me besó. Un beso que me dejó sin aliento. Un beso profundo. Pasé mis manos por su cuello y lo jale más a mí. Devoré sus labios con ansias y deseo. Lo deseaba. ¡CUANTO LO DESEABA! Pero por alguna razón, él a mi no. Se separó sonriendo y me musitó en los labios.

-Calma bellita, estamos en un lugar publico- cuando me separé de él regresé al tiempo presente. Muchas personas nos veían.

Entramos al establecimiento, Cullen saludó a varias personas, en un idioma que supuse era árabe. Saludó a otras en italiano. Y a muchas otras ni siquiera las miró. Llegó donde estaba reunidos varios hombres y empezó una conversación de la cual no entendí algo en lo absoluto. Al final Cullen salió sonriendo, nos guiaron hacia un salón donde estaban paradas varias mujeres. Un deja vu recorrió mi cuerpo. Y recordé hace meses atrás. Yo era una de ellas. Yo estaba parada en una fila parecida. Llegaron muchos hombres y elegían. Éstas eran otras mujeres. Pasó lo mismo de nuevo. Reconocí varios rostros de las fotos y ahí estaba aquella a la cual le dije "perfecta".

-Victoria- llamó Edward. La chica se acercó, se paró frente a nosotros y le sonrió a Cullen.

-Lista para irme- le dijo

-Eso me encanta- respondió él. Yo estaba a su lado. De su mano y ninguno de los dos me vió. Ella estaba perdida en la mirada de él y la de él viajaba por todo el cuerpo de ella. Jamás pensé que esas fotos eran para esto. Hubiese elegido a la menos linda. Ahora había una nueva "esposa". Una nueva contrincante. Una más de quien cuidarme. Una más para complacerlo a él.

Caminamos de regreso al auto, el chofer abrió la puerta y yo entré volviendo a sentar donde estaba antes de bajarme. Lo más lejos posible. Después subió ella, él y se acomodaron juntos. Ella estaba casi encima de él y le hacía cariños y le daba besos. Que asco. Quien sabe de donde viene ella. El camino se me hizo eterno. No se que hora era. Paramos en un lugar para almorzar y luego nos encaminamos de nuevo a la casa. Ella se quedó dormida en el pecho de él. Él solo observaba sus senos y acariciaba sus piernas. De un momento a otro clavó su mirada en mí y yo volteé para otro lado. No quería que sus ojos se cruzaran con los míos.

Cuando llegamos ya estaba oscureciendo. Yo fui y me di un baño. Me coloqué mi bata de dormir y me encaminé hacia el comedor. En medio camino me encontré con Rosalie

-Alístate para ir a bailar- me ordenó

-Yo no he comido y no iré a bailar-

-¿Qué ha pasado?- me preguntó

-Hay una nueva-

-¿y donde andabas?-

-Fui con él a buscarla-

-Cullen jamás va a buscar a una esposa. Siempre lo hace Emmett. Y ninguna podemos acompañarlo- me dijo mirándome a los ojos a ver si le decía la verdad. Solo me encogí de brazos

-Eso fue lo que pasó- le dije y me retiré a comer. Al rato me pasé por aquel salón y estaban ahí. Ellos dos. Desnudos. Disfrutando de sus cuerpos.

-quiero más- pedía ella

-¿así?- preguntaba él mientras le daba mas duro.

-más- pidió ella.

Esta noche no tenía ganas de ver ese espectáculo. Me fui al cuarto. Todas estaban despiertas, hablaban entre ellas.

-él está muy extraño. Hace cosas que no había hecho. Está quebrando todas las normas-

-Por algo es el jefe-

-Pero jamás había suspendido un baile-

-Está emocionado con la nueva compañía- dijo Rosalie –Pronto se le pasará. Acuéstense a dormir-

Yo fui y lo hice. No porque ella lo estaba ordenando sino que no tenía ánimos. Ya no tenía ni un poquito de esperanza en la vida. No tenía ni valía algo. Así sería mi vida de ahora en adelante. NADA. VACÍA. SIN SENTIDO.

¿Cuál es la verdadera realidad? ¿Quién es realmente el Sr. Cullen? ¿Cuál es el motivo de nuestras vidas?

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Hay chicas nosé ustedes pero yo en este cap odié a Edward con todo mi ser, es tan chueco con la pobrecita de Bella :C Ash LO ODIO, LO ODIO!**

**Uff… Ok ¿Cómo están? Yo Pésimo esqe ¿Cómo puede Edward ser así?, pero 2 cosas son las que odié más: **

**1-. Cuando bajaron a comer y hacían como qe Bella no estaba ahí.**

**2-. ¿Cómo mierda se acuesta con Victoria en cuanto llega si nunca se acostaba con nadie mas que con Rosalie?**

**LO ODIOOOOOOOO! **

**Gracias por sus Reviews:**

**CaroBereCullen: Si también me gustaría qe se le caiga el teatro a Rosalie, pero igual como en este cap no participo tanto como qe se me paso lo furiosa con ella, ahora Odio a Edward. Te aseguro que hoy leeré tu adaptación, lameto mucho no haberlo hecho aún pero estoy prendada a una historia voy leyendo en el cap 15 de 27, comencé ayer en la noche por lo qe terminaré de leerla hoy y en cuanto termine leeré tu adaptación, te recomiendo la historia, se llama "La Otra" la autora me dejo un reviews y de copuchenta fui a su perfil a ver si tenía historia y me encontré esa Jajaja.**

**Monita: Me alegro mucho de qe te haya gustado el cap (: y gracias por tus cariños (: Besitos!**

**Janalez: Jajaj, en este cap Edward sigue sin querer nada con Bella ¿Qé hombre no?**

**Beakis: Tienes razón es un cabrón y en este cap ASH! Mucho mas el muy… ok jaja qedemos en qe lo odiamos xdd Besos!**

**Yasmin-Cullen: Me alegro qe te guste la historia (: espero qe hoy también dejes un reviews (:**

**Lore Molina: jaja tienes razón en eso de qe Bella demuestre ser fuerte (: debe ser orgullosa y todo jaja sii también espero qe Edward se entere de la infidelidad de su Rose jaja Qe mueran C:**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Gracias también a los Favorites Story y los Alerth:**

**LillyBellSwan, MarilizzieCullen13, Aliswan11, TereCullen, CaroBereCullen, Butterfly98, CullzMonster-JocelynN'Annie, Blanessa, BlackCullenGurl, JimieCullenSalvarote, Bella Masen Mckrty, LolaCullenPattinson, Arizz, Arixa, Maya Cullen Masen, Mayra-erica, LuluuPattinson, Carly Cullen Black, BkPattz, Janalez, Klaudia T, Suspiroscullen, Kata03, Mayra17, Iz-pattz, ADICULLEN, Deskiciada, Z-A-C-G, Yasmin-cullen, whiskymariana, asetba, VickyCu.**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Chicas ¿Hagamos un trato? Si me dejan en total 10 reviews en este cap de hoy les JURO QE SUBO EL PROX MAÑANA! ¿Quieren saber qé pasará con Bellita? FALTAN SOLO 3 MESES PARA AMANECER! ****Uff necesitaba decirlo jaja**


	9. Un gran cambio

**Cuando me dijo que su Rose era diferente en todos los aspectos algo dentro de mí se quebró. La prefería a ella. Sin dudas. El momento que compartimos solo fue especial para mí. No sé si será orgullo, celos o simple rabia pero yo no me iba a arrodillar de amor en frente del Sr. Edward Cullen. Primero… tenía que hacerlo él**

***Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la Historia a Adna Montiel.**

_**He aquí lo prometido, como me dejaron 11 reviews (uno más del acuedo xdd) en el cap anterior les deje mas pronto de lo prometido el cap, qe lo disfruten nenas hermosas**_

**La esposa (+18)**

**Capitulo IX: Un Gran cambio**

Desperté y había mucho ruido, todas las chicas estaban dentro de la habitación. Nadie sabía que sucedía. Afuera había mucho movimiento.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunté

-No lo sabemos- respondió una de las chicas –nos prohibieron salir, pero Renata dijo que ya terminarían. Tienen horas en eso-

Ya que todas estaban pendientes de la nueva novedad aproveché para irme a dar un buen baño y lavar mi cabello. Cuando salí del baño todas estaban asomadas en la puerta y en la ventana tapando sus cuerpos con las cortinas. Ya todo había pasado, se sentía el mismo silencio de siempre.

-bueno, a bañarse, el Sr. Cullen nos espera para desayunar- todas se metieron al baño y yo me dediqué a vestirme. En eso entró el sr. Cullen

-Hola Isabella buen día-

-Bella-le dije mientras intentaba taparme el cuerpo desnudo con una mínima toalla. Cuando se dio cuenta de mi débil intento sonrió

-para que intentas taparte si te veo casi todas las noches- dijo con esa sonrisa torcida

-es diferente. Yo me desnudo ante ti conscientemente, ahorita estas violando mi privacidad-

-¿violo tu privacidad?- me preguntó muy cerca

-si- contesté alejándome y buscando la ropa del día de hoy

-tendrás que acostumbrarte- mencionó sonriendo y saliendo de la habitación

-¿Qué hacía el Sr. Cullen aquí?- preguntó Rosalie caminando desnuda desde el baño.

-preguntaba por ti. Dijo que te espera en el comedor- ella solo sonrió con suficiencia y empezó a vestirse. Cuando terminé salí y me dirigí a comer

Estaba sentada en la mesa esperando que los demás asientos se ocuparan, Edward llegó y se sentó. Me miraba serio pero en un lugar dentro de él algo le causaba gracia, ya que sus ojos tenían una chispa brillante la cual no podía disimular.

-¿Qué tal dormiste?-

-Sí, dormí. Imagino que el que no durmió fuiste tú- respondí a otra pregunta que no me hizo

-¿por qué dices eso?-

-no te hagas el santo. Lo sabes. Estuviste muy ocupadito con Victoria. Ni tuviste la decencia de mandarla al cuarto en la mañana para que no dijéramos nada-

-no hay camas desocupadas Bella- dijo de lo más obvio

-Igual- murmuré

-tranquila que ya arreglé eso- me dijo casi riéndose

-como si me importara- volví a murmurar

-dices que no te importa y mientes por segunda vez el día de hoy- dijo y recordé la mentira que le dije a Rosalie. Como si fuera un castigo a mi propia lengua ella entró al comedor de lo más sonriente. Abrazó al Sr. Cullen por detrás, besó su mejilla, se sentó en sus piernas y lo besó apasionadamente a lo que él no respondió el beso

-Rosalie párate por favor-

-¿no me andabas buscando?- le preguntó dándole besos en su cuello –bueno, aquí estoy-

-no te andaba buscando, fui al cuarto a hablar con Bella, ahora levántate- yo quedé sorprendida, él sabía perfectamente lo que yo le había dicho a Rosalie. Ella inmediatamente se levantó y me miró con odio. Murmuró algo que no alcancé a oír pero al parecer el Sr. Cullen sí.

-Ni te atrevas- le ordenó. Ella lo miró incrédula y se levantó de su silla con intención de retirarse, ya la mayoría de los puestos estaban ocupados, faltaban pocas -aquí el que mando soy yo, te sientas a comer y no quiero oír algo al respecto- le dijo muy serio. Ella simplemente hizo lo que le mandó.

Cuando terminamos de comer (lo cual pasó muy lento ya que la mirada de Rosalie me penetraba con odio) nos dirigimos a la habitación. En medio camino Renata me llamó

-Sra. Cullen. ¿Puede acompañarme por favor?- la seguí en silencio. Me llevó por un pasillo el cual jamás había transitado, se paró frente a una puerta, metió una llave, la puerta cedió, sacó la llave y me la ofreció, yo la agarré dudosa y me invitó a pasar

-Bienvenida a su nueva habitación- me dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué significa esto Renata?-

-sabe que yo solo cumplo ordenes señora-

-¿puede decirle al Sr. Cullen que venga por favor?- sonrió más ampliamente

-Justamente lo que el Sr. Dijo que usted haría. Pase, siéntese y lo espera dentro. Ya lo busco-

Pasé y la habitación era sencilla y muy hermosa. En medio había una gran cama matrimonial, con un edredón azul. Muchas almohadas en la parte superior, en el medio estaba la novela que yo le estaba leyendo. Al fondo de la habitación, pegado a la pared estaba un mueble tipo biblioteca, con varios libros en él. Me pareció extraño. Eran libros de instituto. Había dos puertas, abrí una lentamente y me condujo a un hermoso baño. Era color verde, me hacía acordar al Sr. Cullen. Sus ojos. La ducha era mucho más lujosa que la de la otra habitación. Estaba mi shampoo favorito. Esencias para el cuerpo. Jabones líquidos, exfoliantes. Tratamientos para el cabello y cremas para la cara y el cuerpo. ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Cómo que mi nueva habitación? ¿Por qué yo? Salí del baño y el Sr. Cullen estaba acostado en la cama, leía el libro y la puerta estaba cerrada.

-¿te gusta tu nuevo cuarto?-

-¿Qué significa todo esto?-

-¿te gusta tu nuevo cuarto?- volvió a repetir

-¿será que puedes explicarme que es lo que pasa?-

-¿te gusta tu nuevo cuarto?- preguntó una vez más con el tono de voz un poco fuerte

-sí, es precioso, gracias- dije con toda la sinceridad -Ahora dime de qué se trata todo esto- dejó el libro a un lado, se levantó de la cama y se paró frente a mi

-no habían más camas disponibles, así que mandé a hacer una habitación para ti y le di tu cama a Victoria, espero y no te moleste. Ya tus cosas están aquí. Renata se encargó de eso mientras comíamos- dijo de la más natural

-¿te estás dando cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?- pareció pensarlo sarcásticamente y luego me dijo

-sí, no veo algún problema-

-pues yo sí, estás loco, cuando las demás se enteren… y Rosalie ¿Qué dirá? ¿Te imaginas lo que puede hacer…?- hacerme, eso era lo que iba a decir, pero él no podía saber los problemas que ella y yo habíamos tenido. Era yo la que no quería problemas. Sabía que si le decía discutiría con ella y yo tendría que cuidarme aun más.

-nadie tiene por qué enterarse, pensaran que ya no vives aquí y listo-

-¿y no comeré, no saldré, pretendes tenerme aquí encerrada como una prisionera?- arrugó la frente

-Si deseas irte yo te dejaré. Te pago el vuelo al país que desees, te compro una casa pequeña y eres libre. No quiero obligarte a estar aquí- dijo melancólicamente y con voz un poco ronca ¿Qué le pasaba a este hombre?

-soy menor de edad, no puedo vivir sola-

-Renata se irá contigo como tu tutora hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad, te ayudará en todo, podrás estudiar, iras a la universidad, te graduaras, harás una vida normal si así lo deseas y no volverás a saber de mí, ni de esta vida- en eso apareció Renata

-Renata ella se llama Isabella Swan. Prefiere que le digan Bella. Pronto cumplirá los 15 años. Cuando se decida se irán del país. Serás como su tutora. Quiero que la ayudes en todo lo posible en los tres años y medio que vienen, hasta que cumpla los 18. Quiero que la cuides con tu vida, que veles por su seguridad y que te asegures que tenga todo- Renata solo se le quedó mirando a los ojos como diciéndole algo y al rato fue que asintió

-Por supuesto que si Sr.- le dijo a él, después se dirigió a mí y me habló -¿Cuándo salimos Sra. Cullen? ¿Quiere que le haga su maleta?-

-No Renata gracias, te puedes retirar, el Sr. Y yo tenemos cosas de que hablar-

-Con permiso- dijo y se fue volviendo a cerrar la puerta tras de ella

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- le exigí saber

-¿de qué hablas?-

-¿por qué quieres botarme de aquí?-

-no quiero botarte Bella, pero si no te sientes cómoda tampoco puedo obligarte a que estés aquí, sería injusto de mi parte hacer eso- lo miré a los ojos y le hablé con el corazón

-Edward, estoy aquí, frete a ti, parada, sin nada en mi vida, sin un futuro…- no me dejó terminar y dijo mirando a la nada

-Puedes irte y armar un futuro, estudiarías, conocerías personas, te casarías, tendrías hijos-

-déjame terminar Edward por favor. Aquí, frete a ti, parada, sin nada en mi vida, sin un futuro, pero no quiero irme, quiero seguir perteneciendo a tu vida, quiero ver este nuevo cambio y todo lo que traerá. Disculpa por mal entender todo. Me quedaré aquí en el cuarto si es lo que quieres, pero recuerda siempre que soy una persona y que necesito cosas-

-¿Cosas como que?-

-Atención, cariño, espacio para mis cosas, esas cosas que realmente me importan-

-te daré TODO lo que me pidas- prometió y sello aquellas palabras con un tierno beso en mis labios. El cual quise que jamás terminara. -¿me lees?- preguntó con una sonrisa, moviendo en su mano el libro que empecé a leerle hace días.

-Por supuesto- respondí. Nos acomodamos en la cama y empecé a leer otra vez. Pasamos mucho tiempo ahí tendidos. Al rato vino Renata con los comida y por una vez más volvimos a compartir a solas. Realmente se sentía bien. No sabía lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante pero tenía mucho interés en averiguarlo. Además el me daría todo lo que yo le pidiera ¿no? Será bueno ver que es lo que viene.

Mientras comíamos el postre él empezó a hablar

-¿recuerdas que te dije que me conocerías?- preguntó

-No lo olvido-

-bueno, me gustaría conocerte a ti también, a parte de lo que me has dicho. Me gustaría saber que quieres de la vida. Debes tener una buena proyección de lo que quieres ahora, para haber rechazado la libertad que te di-

-No la rechacé, sé que en el momento que yo lo quiera tu me dejarás ir-

-ok- me dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi –dime cual es la razón por la cual lo pospusiste. ¿Por qué no quieres irte y hacer una vida normal?- susurró mirando mis labios

-me guardaré esa respuesta- le dije en un susurro también –la siguiente- pedí

-¿Qué quieres hacer con tu vida por los momentos?-

-quiero estudiar-

-ok. Mañana vendrá un profesor particular. Podrás tomar clases en mi despacho-

-¿en serio?- pregunté ilusionada

-por supuesto, ya te dije Bella, TODO lo que me pidas te lo daré- me miró a los ojos y clavó sus esmeraldas en los míos -TODO- repitió

-quiero hacerte una pregunta-

-Dime-

-¿por qué estoy aquí?- frunció el seño y se levantó dispuesto a irse

-Buena pregunta- dijo pensando un poco –me guardare la respuesta- fue lo mismo que le dije yo a el

-quiero saberlo- le pedí

-yo también quiero saber lo que te pregunté- dijo él con ilusión

-Tú me dices y yo te digo- le propuse

-¿quieres saber por qué estás aquí?-

-si-

-ya lo sabes. En tu país hubo una guerra. Yo solo te salvé de otras manos. Por eso estas aquí-

-Edward- lo llamé para que me mirara a los ojos

-Dime-

-No vuelvas a mentirme por favor- cerró los ojos tomó mi cara entre sus manos, colocó su frente en sobre la mía y dijo.

-Está bien Isabella Swan. Te diré toda la verdad-

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Chan chan chan! ¿Les gustó? ¿Verdad qe Edward es super bipolar? Jajaj ¿Qé opinan de qe deje a Bella encerrada en esa habitación sin poder salir?**

**Ok! Jeje **

**Gracias por sus Reviews:**

***Suspiroscullen: Tu idea de Alec me gusto pero recuerda qe Bellita es virgen y tiene solo 14 años, por lo menos a mí no me gustaría qe ella perdiera la virginidad así como por despecho solamente ¿No? Jeje Besitos!**

***Lore Molina: Jajaja si yo también creo qe eso es lo qe le gusta a Edward jeje Te diste cuenta de qe en este cap vuelve a ser de lo más bipolar? Ni yo lo entiendo jejej! Espero qe Victoria se vaya pronto no mas xdd**

***Mayra17: Si creo qe todas esperamos ansiosas la venganza de Bella, espero qe esté cerca (:**

***Janalez: Te envié la respuesta por interno ;) Gracias por leer (:**

***Monita: Golpéalo no mas jajajja! La respuesta de cómo lo sabe TODO, viene mas adelante así qe tranquila (:**

***Idta: Wow chica cuanto odio jeje! Deben esperar chicas, actualizare pronto jeje pero recuerda qe Edward es un cabrón y todo pero que Bellita tiene sentimientos mas nobles (:**

***LillyBellSwan: Aquí Edward se muestra un poco más abierto con BelliBells (:**

***Wiskymariana: Qe bueno qe te guste la histori (: Sii es demasiado buena "la otra" jeje**

***CaroBereCullen: jeje si en todos los reviews como qe leo "odio a Edward" "es un cabron" "qe Bella se vengue" jeje es divertido xdd espero qe te haya gustado el cap (:**

***VickyCu: Me alegra qe te encanto esta historia, me alegra mucho jeje si creo qe si pasaba algo por su mente xdd**

***Yasmin-Cullen: sii es demasiado cabrón, al final Bella no huyó pero si le dio la opción, y ahora la deja encerrada PFF! xdd**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Gracias también a los Favorites y los Alerth**

_**Besitos chicas y dejen Reviews (:**_


	10. Verdades

**Cuando me dijo que su Rose era diferente en todos los aspectos algo dentro de mí se quebró. La prefería a ella. Sin dudas. El momento que compartimos solo fue especial para mí. No sé si será orgullo, celos o simple rabia pero yo no me iba a arrodillar de amor en frente del Sr. Edward Cullen. Primero… tenía que hacerlo él**

***Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la Historia a Adna Montiel.**

**La esposa (+18)**

**Capitulo X: Verdades**

-te escucho- le dije. Nos acomodamos en la cama y me contó toda la historia

-Hay un grupo de delincuentes aquí, en este país. Que se dedican a obtener todo lo que ellos quieran a como de lugar. Una de esas cosas son las mujeres. Aunque lo que mas le importa es el dinero. Ellos hacen las guerras con los otros países. Pasan meses planificándolo, por esa razón jamás pierden. Buscan diferencias políticas y se aprovechan de eso. Reclutan muchas personas, su ataque es letal. Tratan de ser los mejores.- me miró a los ojos y prosiguió –Cuando escuché el nuevo lugar de ataque intenté comunicarme con la guardia nacional de la localidad y todos los medios posibles. Había un soldado que sabía quienes eran el grupo. Y sabía que no podrían contra ellos. El fue el soldado más resaltante. Podía sentir su verdadera pasión. Realmente le gustaba su trabajo. Me habló de su familia. Me tocó el corazón. Yo le di la oportunidad de que se fuera. Le ofrecí un alojamiento en otro lado. Le dije que correría con los gastos pero el no quiso abandonar su país. Me dijo que ese era su trabajo y que para eso se había formado. "Un buen soldado muere en la guerra" esas eran sus palabras. Me pidió que cuidara del resto de su familia y yo se lo prometí- con una de sus manos limpió las lágrimas que caían sin control. Por mi cara.

-¿Cómo se llamaba el hombre?-

-Charlie Swan. Tu padre Bella- ahí recordé una discusión que tuvieron mamá y papá. Él le dijo que nos fuéramos de vacaciones, que saliéramos del país por unos días. Y ella dijo que sin el, nosotras no saldríamos. Que disfrutaría todos los días que la vida le podría dar junto a el. Por esa razón nos quedamos. Él quería protegernos

-le prometiste que nos cuidarías ¿Qué pasó con mi madre? ¿Por qué no la trajiste?-

-ella no quiso-

-¿Cómo que no quiso?-

-no quiso. Me dijo que le diera varios días. Que no superaba lo que sucedió. Que necesitaba a tu padre. La hospedé en un hotel de la zona y al tercer día me llamaron. Se suicidó. Yo lo siento muchísimo Bella. No quería que todo esto pasara. Te juro que te protegeré con mi vida-

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Solo porque le prometiste a mi padre que me cuidarías?-

-al principio si-

-¿y ahora?-

-eres diferente a las demás-

-hay por favor, no me vengas con eso. Lo he escuchado muchas veces en las novelas y es mentira. Papá me decía que eso es lo primero que dice el hombre a TODAS las mujeres-

-eres la primera a la cual se lo digo, lo juro-

-¿Por qué soy diferente?-

-porque eres real. Eres la única que de verdad vive. Todas están aquí y pretenden que las mantenga de por vida y por encima de eso las haga felices. Ninguna sueña con un futuro. Ninguna se procura por ser alguien en la vida. Ninguna quiere aportar algo para ayudar-

-tal vez es porque se acostumbraron y se les olvidó sus prioridades- las defendí

-las prioridades no se olvidan Bella. Se supone que son lo primero en la vida. Ahora dime ¿por qué razón pospusiste la libertad que te ofrecí?-

-Porque tú no vienes conmigo. Porque renunciaría a ti-

-¿Cómo que renunciarías a mí?-

-ya te respondí. Esa es la verdad. Piensa y analiza la respuesta. Sé que eres un hombre inteligente-

-ok, una niña acaba de manipularme-

-No soy una niña-

-sé que puedo ser tu hermano mayor. Quizás hasta tu padre-

-asco. Jamás vuelvas a repetir eso-

-¿por qué?-

-el simple hecho de imaginar llevar tu sangre me da repulsión- arrugó la frente y preguntó de nuevo

-¿por qué?-

-no podría hacer esto- le dije, agarré su cara y lo besé. El correspondió el beso. Fue muy tierno y dulce.

-¿Cómo sabes de mi shampoo favorito?-

-tu papá y yo hablamos en varias ocasiones, me comentó de ustedes y lo que les gustaba, ya sabes-

-entiendo- dije un poco pensativa

-descansa Bella. Duerme en mis brazos- y ahí tendida después de saber y decir todas esas verdades, me quedé completamente dormida.

No recuerdo que soñé. Pero sé que dormí placidamente. El olor del Sr. Cullen siempre estuvo ahí. Cuando me levanté el dormía a mi lado. Y uno de sus brazos aún tenía mi cuerpo envuelto. Me quedé un rato ahí, pensando. ¿De verdad estaba dispuesta a renunciar a mi libertad para estar encerrada en este cuarto? ¿Después que todo volviera a la normalidad cuanto tiempo iba a pasar el Sr. Cullen conmigo? ¿Qué sería de mi cuando él se fuera varios meses de viaje? No tenía respuesta para ninguna de esas preguntas. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón no me arrepentí de haberme quedado aquí.

Le di un beso en la frente y me levanté de la cama para darme un baño. Llené la tina, eché un poco de esencia de fresa y me metí, lavé muy bien mi cuerpo y mi cabello. Al rato salí y el seguía durmiendo. Abrí la otra puerta y era un gran armario. Había más variedad de lo que pensé. Normalmente nuestro vestuario eran unas mantas largas y holgadas. A veces un camisón con un mono. Aquí había varias franelas, las cuales yo utilizaría perfectamente en mi país, para una reunión familiar, casual. Monos de distintos colores (nada fuerte), algunas faldas largas con pequeños detalles (los cuales eran hermosos), sandalias bajas, varios modelos de pijamas para dormir. Incluso de short, batas cortas, lencería fina. Ropa interior de encaje. Todo era muy diferente. Llegué a preguntarme si de verdad era para mí. Y como siempre ahí estaba, dando respuesta a lo que yo ni pronunciaba.

-Si, es para ti. Espero te guste- dijo a mis espaldas. Me volteé y le dije

-disculpa, pero aún no entiendo que es lo que pasa ¿por qué este cambio? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?-

-Pretendo darte la oportunidad que deseas. Quiero que seas feliz. Quiero que vivas una vida que de verdad provoque vivirla. Quiero que seas alguien importante. Quiero que seas una gran mujer Bella-

-¿por qué?-

-Porque te amo- confesó con sus ojos cerrados

-No digas estupideces. No soy tan básica para caer delante de ti con solo una habitación privada y un par de cositas. No soy interesada en lo material. ¿Qué te crees que soy?-

-es esta la razón por la que te amo. Porque no eres igual a todas. Porque no te da miedo decir lo que piensas-

-lo siento pero no puedo creerte- le confesé. Era imposible. Él me rechazaba sexualmente cuando a otras se lo hacía con todo el placer del mundo. No podía amarme. TENÍA que ser mentira. DEBÍA ser mentira. Porque si era verdad… No se hasta donde podía aguantarme… sin confesarlo yo también.

-Te entiendo- dijo y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla izquierda.

-Edward…- le dije con intención de acercarme y explicarle

-No te preocupes- me cortó, alzando su mano y colocando una distancia prudente entre nosotros. –de verdad te entiendo. Es muy difícil todo lo que ha pasado. Y el porqué llegaste aquí. También entiendo que eres una niña y que probablemente me veas como un viejo. Debiste aceptar tu libertad y vivir lejos de aquí-

-¿Cuántos años tienes Edward?-

-32 Bella. Te llevo 17 años, contando este año que no has cumplido-

-no eres tan mayor- quise disimular

-sabes bien que si lo soy. Cuando tengas 30 que ya empieces a sentar cabeza yo seré un viejo de casi 50. y no podré ayudarte con lo que necesites-

-siempre hay formas- reproché

-¿pretendes dejar tu juventud a un lado para poder tener hijos temprano, por el simple hecho de que cuando tú quieras, seré muy viejo?-

-¿no tienes hijos?- pregunté embelesada

-aún no-

-¿quieres tenerlo?-

-sí- aseguró con una sonrisa –me encantaría tener tres-

-¿por qué tres y no uno?-

-Es muy diferente ser hijo único, me gustaría que tuviera hermanos-

-¿Y por qué piensas en que yo tendré hijos? Tus hijos-

-sé que sientes algo por mi- aseguró. –y yo te amo. Podría hacerte mi señora. Podríamos casarnos, tener hijos y envejecer juntos. Claro, yo envejeceré más rápido que tú. Pero luego tu velaras por ellos… Y por mí si sigo vivo-

-¿me… estas… proponiendo…?-

-No- dijo con su frente arrugada –no quiero que renuncies a tu vida. Solo quería saber si estabas dispuesta a…- pareció pensarlo –olvídalo, es lo mejor- y salió del armario.

Me vestí con un mono color cielo y una camiseta blanca. No me coloqué algo en los pies ya que no saldría. No se para qué tantas sandalias. Ni las utilizaría. Cuando salí escuché el ruido de la ducha. Me pareció extraño. Y ahí estaba él, bañándose. El vidrio dejaba ver su escultural y hermoso cuerpo masculino. Me vio y siguió bañándose como si nada. Se enjabonó sin despegar su mirada de la mía. Que bello se veía. Eso sí era un hombre. Al terminar salió y empezó a secarse en la alfombra que había al pie de la ducha. Pasó aquel trapo sin desviar su vista. Se rió torcidamente y se acercó a mí.

-¿Qué miras?- preguntó divertido

-a ti- susurré mientras desviaba la vista. No lo niego. Sentí pena y me arrepentí de hacerlo, iba a irme del baño pero agarró mi muñeca

-¿ah, si? ¿Te gusta?- se acercó peligrosamente, ofreciéndome su cuerpo

-Mucho- confesé

-¿por qué te quedas en las noches mirando a través de la cortina?- preguntó sonriendo. Quise correr

-no lo sé. Supongo que….- acercó su boca a la mía. Podía sentir su calido aliento

-continua- pidió

-Quería ser yo- confesé

-¿querías ser tú de que?-

-quería ser yo a la que le hicieras el amor-

-¿te gustaría?- preguntó y me besó. Fue un beso lento y suave. Provocativo. Se separó un poco pero dejó sus labios cerca

-Me encantaría- musité

-Jamás he hecho el amor- dijo. Yo arrugué mi frente y me separé sin entender

-eso era sexo- me explicó mirándome a los ojos –todas las noches te veía e imaginaba que fueras tu. Estaba conciente que no lo eras, pero necesitaba engañar a mi mente. Y cuando miraba tus ojos podía lograrlo. No sabes como te deseo. Quiero hacer el amor por primera vez, contigo-

-¿y por qué siempre me has rechazado?-

-porque no quiero que lo hagas por compromiso, porque es mi rutina o porque te sientas obligada. Quiero que salga de ti. Quiero que tú lo anheles. Quiero que tengas las mismas ganas que yo-

-te deseo. No sabes cuanto-

-no lo suficiente- me dijo mirándome tiernamente. ¿Cómo que no lo suficiente? ¿Qué esperaba él? ¿Qué estuviera loca de deseo hasta ya no aguantar?

-¿Cómo que no lo suficiente?- le exigí saber, molesta –tu no sabes lo que siento-

-Estas un poco confundida Bella, prácticamente soy el único hombre aquí. Tus hormonas están muy… revueltas. QUIERO que estés segura de lo que vas a hacer, lo NECESITO. No es cualquier cosa. Es tu primera vez. La recordaras por siempre. Y no quiero ser un mal recuerdo-

-eres el hombre mas hermoso que he visto. Y claro que estoy segura-

-no lo estas Bella-

-Si fuera por mis hormonas fuera como Rosalie y ya habría estado con Emmett. O hubiera buscado la manera. Eres tu Edward. Eres tu el que me provoca todo esto-

-Ellos se aman- dijo simple

-¿quienes?- pregunté dudosa

-Rosalie y Emmett se aman-

-¿y lo dices así tan sencillo? ¿Lo aceptas? ¿Sabes lo que ellos hacen?-

-Ya te he dicho que lo se TODO Bella. Pero ellos se aman. Desde la primera vez que se vieron. Por eso fue que Rosalie no llegó virgen aquí. Se le entregó a él, en el camino. Le dio lo más importante de su vida. Lo dejó dentro de ella por siempre-

-no entiendo el porqué de las cosas-

-Rosalie no vivirá aquí por gusto. Yo sé que ellos se ven a escondidas y que tienen relaciones. Ese es el motivo por el cual ella es la que tiene que complacerme. Ella sabe perfectamente que no la amo. Ni siquiera la quiero. Se que te parecerá mal pero digamos que es una manera de que me pague el haber buscado "una virgen" y que llegue sin ese privilegio. Por eso fue que dije que ella es diferente, tiene que cargar con lo que hizo. No le será tan fácil. Lo respeto porque se aman, pero tampoco puedo aceptarlo así tan fácil-

-ella se cree tu única esposa-

-ninguna es mi esposa Bella. No he asistido a una iglesia ni he firmado ningún papel-

-Se siente superior. A todas nos trata muy mal-

-eso se acabó. Desde ayer muchas cosas cambiaron-

-¿Cómo cuales?- pregunté

-Rosalie ya no da las clases de protocolo y etiqueta. Tienen una nueva maestra profesional de baile. Como te pudiste dar cuenta dormí contigo. Quiere decir que no tuve relaciones con ella. No volverá a pasar.- prometió con los ojos fijos en mí –a Emmett le encargué hacer otras cosas, lejos de aquí. Ya no lo verás más por estos lados. Y arreglé varios detalles, por ahí-

-¿piensas que todo estuvo bien?-

-hasta ahora si- me dijo y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios. –Colócate unas sandalias, viene un profesor a darte clases-

-¿en serio?- pregunté ilusionada

-si, te dije que te daré todo lo que me pidas. ¿Quieres ser alguien? Pues, estudia-

-Gracias- le dije, lo abracé y volví a besarlo. Si así iba a ser de ahora en adelante podía acostumbrarme. Sonreí para mis adentros.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**¿qué les parece este cambio en Edward? ¿Les gusta? Jaja, se les aclararon dudas? Muchas querían qe Edward se enterara de los encuentros de Rose y Em pero creo qe nadie esperaba qe el ya supiera TODO como muchas veces lo ha dicho jajaj**

**Gracias por sus Reviews:**

**-CaroBereCullen **

**-Monita**

**-Lauris princess**

**-yasmin-cullen**

**-karito CullenMasen**

**.Janalez**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Gracias también a los Favorites y los Alerth**

_**Besitos chicas y dejen Reviews (:**_


	11. El profesor

**Cuando me dijo que su Rose era diferente en todos los aspectos algo dentro de mí se quebró. La prefería a ella. Sin dudas. El momento que compartimos solo fue especial para mí. No sé si será orgullo, celos o simple rabia pero yo no me iba a arrodillar de amor en frente del Sr. Edward Cullen. Primero… tenía que hacerlo él**

***Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la Historia a Adna Montiel.**

**La esposa (+18)**

**Capitulo XI: El profesor**

Entré al closet y elegí unas sandalias. Cuando salí ya me esperaba la comida. Comimos en un silencio muy cómodo. A veces me dio de probar en la boca, a lo que yo accedía un poco apenada. Pasamos un buen rato ahí. Al terminar fui a lavarme los dientes. Renata ya estaba recogiendo todas las cosas. El Sr. Cullen me dio un beso en los labios y se despidió de mí. Como 5 minutos después llegó Renata y me anunció que el profesor ya me esperaba en el despacho del Sr. Cullen. Me guió hasta ahí, me presentó con el profesor y nos dejó a solas.

-Muy bien Sra. Cullen. Como ya le dije mi nombre es Laurent- era un hombre un poco alto, con el cuerpo tonificado, de color. Tenía el cabello negro y largo, le llegaban a sus hombros, en unas crinejas un poco extrañas. Parecía que no se peinaba desde hace algunos meses. Sus ojos eran muy abiertos y su mirada me incomodaba. Esto no iba a funcionar. Estaba segura. –necesito saber hasta que punto usted está calificada. Le haré un corto parcial para empezar a darle los temas- no contesté, solo asentí. Colocó la hoja en la mesa y empezó a dar vueltas por ella, como examinándome. O esperando que no hiciera trampa. Por Dios yo no agarraba un lápiz desde hace tiempo. Estuvo un poco sencilla, aunque hubieron cosas que n respondí completamente. Pero mintió. No era corto. Esto prácticamente abordaba TODO el contenido de primaria. Antes de entrar al instituto. Yo iba un año menor. Me retrasé mucho debido a que mi madre y yo a veces viajábamos con papá y yo faltaba a la escuela.

Multiplicaciones, divisiones, problemas matemáticos, fracciones, números romanos, plano cartesiano, ecuaciones, inecuaciones. No era buena con los números. Cuando llegó la parte de literatura sonreí. Se me hacía muy fácil. A lo ultimo varias partes de temas generales y terminé. El profesor dejó de dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa. Agarró el examen y se sentó frente a mí. Me miró por un largo rato con una mala intención oculta y empezó a revisar el examen. La calificaron final fue 83% del 100%. Según él, reprobé. La nota mínima era de 85% ¿no se supone que se aprueba con la mitad del examen bien? Pues no, al parecer no. El resto de la clase se dedicó a explicarme las cosas que no respondí y me dio un repaso de lo demás. El sr. Cullen había dejado útiles para mi en la mesa. Los utilicé para tomar apuntes. Renata entró y trajo un refrigerio. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado pero debían ser varias horas porque tenía hambre. Comí un trozo de torta casera de chocolate con agua mineral. Luego un yogurt de durazno que estaba muy rico. El profesor solo estaba sentado en la silla mirándome. Me incomodaba su mirada. No me gustaba para nada. Me veía así como… con deseo. Deseo que yo no sentía corresponder. Que asco. Renata llegó y empezó a retirar las cosas

-¿está bien Sra?- preguntó

-Si Renata- le mentí. Supongo que vio mi nerviosismo. ¿Cómo se supone que le diría al Sr. Cullen que reprobé la primera prueba? ¿Acaso no debía estar aquí para dar lo mejor de mí? ¿Qué dirá? ¿Me quitará el apoyo que me estaba dando? Ella se retiró y nos dejó a solas de nuevo

-muy bien. Seguimos princesa- dijo Laurent

-Para usted soy la Sra. Cullen- le dije tangente. Que no se le olvidara quien era yo

-Te ves muy niña. No debes ser señora- dijo con una sonrisa malvada

-Eso no es asunto de usted. Simplemente llámeme así-

-¿y si no quiero? ¿y si usted mi querida Sra. Me provoca cosas? ¿Como hacemos?- dijo acercándose a mi ¿era broma? Sabía que algo no andaba bien

-hágame el favor y mantenga su distancia porque le aseguro que si me toca va a salir muy perjudicado de aquí- lo amenacé

-Bien. Se que con los días cambiaras de parecer-

-no lo creo- murmuré

Para mi alivio las horas de clase se acabaron. Renata vino buscando al profesor y luego me llevó al cuarto. Entré al baño e hice pis, luego me acerqué a la pequeña biblioteca y me puse a repasar matemáticas. No sabía como le iba a decir al Sr. Cullen. No quería que entrara a la habitación. Cuando terminé de practicar me acosté a leer el libro que él me había dado. Estaba muy interesante. Renata llegó con el almuerzo.

-Sra. El Sr. Dijo que tenía que hacer unas diligencias y que no podría almorzar con usted- me informó. Eso me desilusionó un poco, pero a la vez me alivió

-¿Y usted ya comió Renata?-

-No Sra. Cuando termine de servirle voy a comer-

-¿no te gustaría comer conmigo?-

-No se si sea bueno Sra.- dijo con una mueca de confusión

-¿por qué?- inquirí

-se supone que ustedes no deben mezclarse con la servidumbre-

-ok. Se supone que yo ya no soy una de ellas ¿no?- le pregunté

-supongo-

-ajam. Y estoy segura que tú eres mas que una empleada. Así que podemos compartir la mesa- dudó un poco –tranquila no se lo comentaré al Sr.- le di mi palabra

-Yo no lo oculto las cosas- dijo mas para si misma que para mí

-ok, podemos comentarle después, ven, siéntate- me miró con una pizca de algo q no supe descifrar y se sentó conmigo. A media comida empecé a preguntarle

-¿y… cuanto tiempo tienes trabajando con el Sr. Cullen?- le pregunté inocentemente. Me miró pero no respondió. –lo pregunto porque le tiene mucha confianza a usted. Puedo notarlo-

-Disculpe Sra. Pero no puedo hablar de eso-

-entiendo- dije asintiendo -disculpa-

-no se preocupe. Se que no lo hizo con otra intención- ¿perdón? ¿Qué otra intención puede haber? ¿Qué otra intención puede ocultar? Aquí había algo raro. Terminamos de comer y empezó a recoger las cosas

-puede descansar un rato. Espere que le baje la comida. Le va a dar algo-

-no se preocupe Sra. Cullen, puedo hacerlo-

-Renata, deja las cosas y descansa- volví a decirle

-ya veo por qué tanto amor. En algo tenían que parecerse. Son iguales de necios- murmuró bajito y siguió recogiendo las cosas.

-Renata te exijo que dejes las cosas ahí si no quieres que se lo diga a Edward- le grité. Ella puso los ojos como platos y se quedó petrificada

-¿te dijo su nombre?- preguntó sorprendida

-eh… si- dije extrañada –en algún momento lo hizo-

-ósea, que ¿sí es en serio?-

-no se de qué me habla. Es en serio ¿que?-pregunté sin entender

-nada Sra. Yo me entiendo. Disculpe- dijo y se sentó a reposar un rato.

Después que ella recogió las cosas, se despidió y se retiró fue que yo caí en cuenta que ella se sorprendió de que yo supiera el nombre mas no de haberlo oído. Eso significa que ella también sabía el nombre de él. ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Quién era el Sr. Cullen? Ahora si me interesaba saberlo. Me di una ducha larga.

El Sr. Cullen apareció de repente. Observé detalladamente: Su cuerpo, sus labios, sus ojos, su cabello, sus labios, su sonrisa, su picardía, sus labios, sus labios, sus labios, sus besos, sus labios, esos labios. Afff. Que rico. En un extraño momento sus ojos verdes se convirtieron en unos temibles ojos negros que me miraban con deseo. Relucían como hambrientos de sexo. Empecé a correr y a tratar de alejarme pero me seguían. Me sentía burlada. No había quien los detuviera.

Desperté en medio de la noche (supuse yo, ya que estaba oscuro) mi cuerpo estaba totalmente descubierto, no tenía ninguna prenda encima. Miré alrededor y escuché el agua de la ducha. Alguien se bañaba. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Acaso había estado con el Sr. Cullen y ahora no me acordaba? No podía ser cierto. Tenía que recordar mi primera vez. Al minuto siguiente noté la toalla encima de la cama. Debí quedarme dormida después de bañarme. Estaba desorientada. No sabía lo que ocurría.

-hasta que se despierta la Bella durmiente- dijo Edward a un lado de la cama. Instintivamente tapé mi cuerpo con la sabana, desordenando la cama. -¿Qué pasa Bella?-

-No recuerdo que ocurrió- dijo un poco desorientada mirando a la nada

-¿por qué te tapas?- me dijo un poco confundido –yo sería incapaz de tocarte, debería quedarte muy claro-

-no es eso. Me siento desorientada- quise excusarme

-¿y por qué tienes que taparte? ¿Te sientes abusada?-

-no lo sé-

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes Bella? ¿De verdad piensas que sería capaz de hacerte algo?- gritaba -¿Sabes? Entré y estabas totalmente desnuda. Al principio no entendí por que razón estabas así hasta que vi el paño. Intuí que habías salido de la ducha. No voy a negarte que te vi. Sí, me deleité observándote por un buen rato. Lo siento pero es imposible no verte- me tapé más, llevando mis rodillas hasta mi pecho y abrazándolas –después que recordé la reacción que hace tu cuerpo con él mío, pues ya era tarde. Y tuve que darme una ducha de agua muy fría para no sufrir consecuencias- no pronuncié palabra -¿sabes? Yo creo que estoy haciendo mal en dormir aquí. Me voy a mi habitación- quise detenerlo pero no me salían las palabras. Después de la pesadilla lo que mas quería era dormir abrazada junto a él. Se vistió, agarró su ropa y salió de la habitación tirando la puerta tras él. Ahí quedé, desnuda, intentando cubrirme de una pesadilla. Y lo necesitaba a él. Necesitaba a Edward Cullen.

Me vestí y salí de la habitación. Tenía que hablar con él. Debía escucharme. Todo estaba vacío. Transitaban los oscuros pasillos. Solo había pocas luces que alumbraban lo necesario. Reconocí el camino a su despacho. Entré y él no estaba así que me quedó salir y cerrar la puerta tras de mí. Fui al último salón y no se desarrollaba ninguna actividad, eso me alivió. Confieso que estaba nerviosa por encontrarlo desahogar su rabia con Rosalie o Victoria. Porque esa era otra. Entendí el porque tenía sexo con Rosalie pero…. ¿Y Victoria? ¿Cuál era la razón? Fui al comedor y también estaba vacío. Entré a la cocina y todo estaba impecable. Era más grande de lo que recordaba. En una pared había un reloj que marcaban las 2:36. De la madrugada por supuesto, afuera estaba oscuro. ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo me estuvo viendo el? Llegué hasta una de las neveras, agarré una manzana, la mordí y seguí mi búsqueda. Entré a mi antiguo cuarto y todas estaban ahí. Dormían. Bueno… casi todas. La cama que pertenecía a Rosalie estaba vacía y la que pertenecía a Iris también. ¿Estarían con el Sr. Cullen? Esa idea me llenó de celos. Él era mío. Si, no me importaba lo que dijeran. Era mío por voto propio y por ser el único: ¡yo ganaba! Por un momento me quedé ahí, parada en las cortinas de aquella habitación. ¿Por qué precisamente Rosalie e Iris? ¿Qué estaría pasando? ¿De verdad estarían con Edward? Eso iba a averiguarlo. Así tuviera que recorrer cada rincón de la casa

**0o0o0o0o0**

**PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON! Lo siento mucho mis chicas hermosas por no haber actualizado antes :C Les juro qe actualizaré el Lunes ya qe mañana Domingo no sé si pueda, MIL PERDONEES!**

**¿Qé creen qe está haciendo Edward? Y ¿Con quién? ¿Estará con Rose e Iris? ¿Qe creen? ¿Qé opinan sobre el profesor? Es medio muy pervertido ¿No? **

**Gracias por sus Reviews y Gracias también a los Favorites y los Alerth**

_**Besitos chicas y dejen Reviews (:**_


	12. ¿Y ahora?

**Cuando me dijo que su Rose era diferente en todos los aspectos algo dentro de mí se quebró. La prefería a ella. Sin dudas. El momento que compartimos solo fue especial para mí. No sé si será orgullo, celos o simple rabia pero yo no me iba a arrodillar de amor en frente del Sr. Edward Cullen. Primero… tenía que hacerlo él**

***Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la Historia a Adna Montiel.**

**La esposa (+18)**

**Capitulo XII: ¿Y ahora?**

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó una voz cercana. Deslicé mi mirada por toda la habitación hasta que vi a Victoria acostada en mi antigua cama. Se apoyaba en un codo y su cabeza descansaba en la palma de su mano. –que ironía, todas piensan que ya no vives aquí-

-¿como?- inquirí

-Como oyes. Todas piensan que ya no vives aquí-

-¿Piensan? Ósea, ¿tu no?- pregunté sorprendida

-No. Al gran Sr. Cullen se le nota en los ojos lo que siente por ti. No te dejaría ir así tan fácil. Y menos si de verdad pagó la cantidad que por ahí dicen-

-¿Cuál es la cantidad? ¿Quién lo dice?-

-Eso pregúntaselo a él. No creo que te niegue algo-

-Estas mal de la cabeza- dije sin darle importancia, cerré la cortina y me encaminé a salir de ahí. Se vino tras de mi

-solo digo la verdad. Ese hombre te ama- en ese momento recordé cuando él me lo dijo. Esa lágrima que derramó dolió en lo profundo de mi corazón. Estoy segura que me dolió más a mí que a él.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- pregunté tangente y con voz fría. Ella bajó la mirada y respondió con toda sinceridad

-porque fue conmigo con quien tuvo sexo mientras pensaba en ti. Fue a mí a quien le dijo tu nombre mientras era mi cuerpo el que estaba entre sus brazos. Fue a mí a quien después de saciarse me pidió disculpa por haberme utilizado y por andar pensando siempre en "SU BELLA"- dijo mi nombre sarcásticamente mientras que con sus dedos hacía unas comillas imaginarias en el aire. –no sabes como se siente eso. No sabes lo que es saciar el deseo de un hombre que no te desea a ti, que desea a otra. Y peor aun, que esa otra no te llegue ni por los talones. Cuídate Bella, cuídate mucho y cuida lo que él siente por ti. Porque te juro que en la mínima oportunidad que tenga dañaré absolutamente TODO. Y te dejaré arrastrándote por el piso. Yo saldré de aquí y buscaré al Sr. Cullen y cuando lo encuentre será el último día de felicidad que tengas. No lo olvides-

-Vuelvo y te repito: Estas mal de a cabeza. Y créeme que no se de que hablas.- le dije tratando de ocultar todo el miedo que sentí en ese momento. Sentí pena por ella y miedo por mí.

Solo quería que apareciera Edward y me llevara con él. ¿Dónde podría estar? En ese momento recordé sus últimas palabras: _¿sabes? Yo creo que estoy haciendo mal en dormir aquí. ME VOY A MI HABITACION. _La gran pregunta del año. ¿Dónde quedaba su habitación? Recordé el día que me llevó desde el despacho y salí casi volando para allá.

¿Será posible que en verdad haga todo lo que me dice? Si es así entonces ¿Dónde estarían Rosalie e Iris si Emmett ya no estaba por estos lados? Abrí la puerta del despachó entré y al cerrarla le coloqué el seguro. Me llegué hasta el escritorio y toqué el mismo objeto que él había tocado aquel día y el pasadizo me dio acceso.

Ahí estaba él. Acostado boca abajo. Con los brazos totalmente estirados a cada lado. Miraba hacia el lado opuesto de donde yo me encontraba. Solo esperaba que no se molestara. Dirigí la mirada a toda la habitación, tal vez esperaba a alguien. Entré al baño para cerciorarme de que estábamos completamente solos y así era. De pronto sentí miedo. El se fue molesto, tal vez se decepcionara de mí. Me sentía nada. Había reprobado la prueba. Había defraudado la primera oportunidad para mejorar. Después dudé de él. Cambié su ánimo y lo más importante: dañé lo que él siente por mí. Herí sus sentimientos. Por cobardía no me subí a la cama, pero de aquí no me iba hasta que hablara con él. Las cosas no podían quedarse así. Me acosté en un hermoso sofá que estaba frente a la cama, coloqué un cojín en mi cabeza y desde ahí velé su sueño. Él sin dudas era perfecto. Todo lo que una mujer podría desear. Me imaginé como sería el Sr. Cullen en una relación fuera de este mundo. Lejos de este país y en ese momento muchas dudas se plantaron en mi cabeza. Si el señor Cullen viajaba, tenía mucho dinero y hacía negocios lejos de aquí en los cuales duraba meses ¿Por qué tenía esta vida? ¿Sería escondida? ¿Acaso estaba casado legalmente en otro país? O ¿Por qué no tiene una novia normal? Una a la que saque a pasear, que compartan juntos, que cenen juntos, que se quede en su casa, vean películas. Así como los protagonistas de las novelas que veía con mamá. Sería mucho mas fácil todo, en un mundo así. ¿No?

Observando su hermosura y su escultural cuerpo me quedé dormida. Esa noche volví a tener un sueño pasado. No recordaba cuando. Pero estaba segura de que ya lo había soñado.

"_Aquellos pocos días que había compartido con mis padres, estando los dos juntos. Cada mañana en mis cumpleaños. Mamá me levantaba con una torta. Soñé con todas las veces que papá salió por la puerta y con la última vez que no regresó. Soñé la última mirada de mi madre antes de que nos separaran. Recordé mi shampoo favorito. El chocolate caliente mientras llovía, las miradas de las niñas en la escuela. Un helado, un regaño, una caricia de amor, un beso de buenas noches, otro de buen día, una cama grande para mi sola, ropa de mi color favorito. Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen metido en todas las cosas agradables que tuve en mi infancia. Edward Cullen formando parte de mi vida, mi verdadera vida. Soñé con todas esas cosas que jamás tendrían vida. Soñé con él, siendo YO su verdadera esposa"_

Mientras soñaba con él un extraño calor me invadió. Calor de amor. Calor de compañía. De repente me desperté y estaba en la cama. La luz ya entraba por la hermosa cortina que adornaba la ventana. Era de día. Sentía que no había descansado. No quería ver clases. No quería ver a ese profesor. Con pesar volví a costarme. El Sr. Cullen ya no estaba en la cama, me levanté y fui al baño pero tampoco estaba. Me encontraba sola de nuevo. Me senté el en sofá, subí las piernas y tapé mi cara con los brazos. En ese momento tocaron la puerta. No sabía si abrir. Se supone que yo no debería estar aquí. Volvieron a insistir. Al rato habló Renata del otro lado

-Srta. Isabella le traje el desayuno- fui y le abrí. Acomodó las cosas y me miró de una manera que no supe interpretar.

-¿pasa algo Renata?- le pregunté mientras metía un pedazo de fresa en mi boca

-Voy a buscar su ropa para que se bañe y se aliste señorita- dijo y se retiró. Me extrañó que no me dijera SEÑORA. Ahorita tenía que alistarme y volver a ver al tipo ese. Comí casi a prisa, cuando iba terminando entró Renata.

-Aquí está su ropa, la espero- recogió las cosas y se fue. Me duché sin ganas. No había logrado cumplir mi objetivo. Tenía ganas de hablar con Edward y me quedé dormida. Tenía que encontrarlo antes de que el profesor viniera. Salí del baño y me vestí. Por un momento no caí en la cuenta, tenía la mente en otra cosa y me sentí muy cómoda, tal vez fue esa comodidad la que me hizo regresar a la realidad. Estaba vestida con un jeans y un ligero suéter azul. Al pie de la cama me esperaba un hermoso par de zapato deportivo. En la cama descansaban las medias. ¿Qué se supone que era todo esto? Aquí hacía demasiado calor, ¿Cómo iba a vestirme así?

-póngaselos- me dijo Renata –Saldremos y habrá frío-

-¿A dónde iremos?-

-ya verá- me los coloqué, me miré en el espejo y me amarré una cola alta.

-¿Renata?-

-Dígame Srta.-

-El sr. Cullen ¿Dónde está?- pregunté con cautela

-salió temprano a arreglar un asunto pendiente. ¿Ya está lista?-

-si, vamos- le dije con una sonrisa. Salimos y nos esperaba la limosina de siempre. Me senté cerca de una ventana para ver el paisaje. Renata también entró y sen sentó cerca de la puerta. No me había fijado en su ropa. Ella también vestía de manera cómoda. No su uniforme de siempre. Me extrañó pero no pregunté al respecto. El camino era largo, nos alejamos del centro de la ciudad, no se veía población alguna. La miré y ella solo leía un libro. Tranquila y relajada.

-Renata, tengo sed-

-oh claro- se acercó a un cajón y lo abrió

-¿Qué deseas?-

-lo que sea está bien- me dio un jugo de pera. Lo agarré y lo tomé pero no me quitó la sed. Así que fui y me acerqué de nuevo. Agarré un agua mineral. Estaba muy fría así que la dejé por la mitad y tomé un jugo de durazno. Lo sentí demasiado espeso. Lo tapé y lo volví a colocar ahí, para cuando estuviéramos de regreso. Agarré una coca cola y me la tomé tranquila. ¡Pero todavía no llegábamos! Empecé a tocar todos los botones que encontré hasta que se abrió una puertita y me mostró diferentes aperitivos. Comí dos sándwich y varias galletas. Volví a la pequeña nevera y saqué una 7up. La tomé. Fui y saqué un helado luego. Volví a donde estaban los aperitivos y comí un ponquecito de chocolate. Me tomé un cóctel de frutas.

-Bella- me llamó Renata, volteé a mirarla –cálmate. Deja los nervios-

-¿parezco nerviosa?-

-lo estas- aseguró -¿Qué pasa?-

-es que quiero hablar con Edward y no he podido. Tengo un mal presentimiento- ella volteó a la ventana –¿tu sabes algo verdad?-

-llegamos- dijo como si le hubiera preguntado absolutamente nada. Cuando volteé me percaté de todo y quedé en estado de show. ESTABAMOS EN UN AEROPUERTO.

-¿puedes explicarme que está pasando Renata?-

-no puedo. Hasta que esté en el avión-

-¿perdón?-

-ya me escuchaste- dijo y empezó a sacar las maletas junto con el chofer

-¿Qué significa esto?- me pregunté a mí misma como si fuera a obtener una respuesta

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Chan Chan! ¿Q les pareció? Vaya, ahora como qe se apacigua un poco el hecho de qe Edward se haya acostado con Victoria, lo hizo pensando en Bells (: aunque ¿Porqué la envió lejos? Es una confusión no?**

**Gracias por sus Reviews y Gracias también a los Favorites y los Alerth**

_**Besitos chicas y dejen Reviews (:**_


	13. Esto no me lo esperaba

**Cuando me dijo que su Rose era diferente en todos los aspectos algo dentro de mí se quebró. La prefería a ella. Sin dudas. El momento que compartimos solo fue especial para mí. No sé si será orgullo, celos o simple rabia pero yo no me iba a arrodillar de amor en frente del Sr. Edward Cullen. Primero… tenía que hacerlo él**

***Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la Historia a Adna Montiel.**

**La esposa (+18)**

**Capitulo XIII: Esto no lo tenía pensado**

Cuando regresé a la realidad ya estaba montada en el avión. Íbamos en primera clase. Si, íbamos. Renata venía conmigo. Todavía no me había explicado nada pero ya tenía la idea de lo que ocurría. Recordé una conversación que una vez tuvimos Edward y yo

_Flashback_

_-¿te gusta tu nuevo cuarto?- preguntó una vez mas con el tono de voz un poco fuerte_

_-si, es precioso, gracias- dije con toda la sinceridad -Ahora dime de que se trata todo esto- dejó el libro a un lado, se levantó de la cama y se paró frente a mi_

_-no habían mas camas disponibles, así que mandé a hacer una habitación para ti y le di tu cama a Victoria, espero y no te moleste. Ya tus cosas están aquí. Renata se encargó de eso mientras comíamos- dijo de la más natural_

_-¿te estas dando cuenta de lo que estas diciendo?- pareció pensarlo sarcásticamente y luego me dijo_

_-si, no veo algún problema-_

_-pues yo si, estas loco, cuando las demás se enteren… y Rosalie ¿Qué dirá? ¿Te imaginas lo que puede hacer…?- hacerme, eso era lo que iba a decir, pero el no podía saber los problemas que ella y yo habíamos tenido. Era yo la que no quería problemas. Sabía que si le decía discutiría con ella y yo tendría que cuidarme aun más. _

_-nadie tiene por qué enterarse, pensaran que ya no vives aquí y listo-_

_-¿y no comeré, no saldré, pretendes tenerme aquí encerrada como una prisionera?- arrugó la frente_

_-Si deseas irte yo te dejaré. Te pago el vuelo al país que desees, te compro una casa pequeña y eres libre. No quiero obligarte a estar aquí- dijo melancólicamente y con voz un poco ronca ¿Qué le pasaba a este hombre?_

_-soy menor de edad, no puedo vivir sola-_

_-Renata se irá contigo como tu tutora hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad, te ayudará en todo, podrás estudiar, iras a la universidad, te graduaras, harás una vida normal si así lo deseas y no volverás a saber de mí, ni de esta vida- en eso apareció Renata_

_-Renata ella se llama Isabella Swan. Prefiere que le digan Bella. Pronto cumplirá los 15 años. Cuando se decida se irán del país. Serás como su tutora. Quiero que la ayudes en todo lo posible en los tres años y medio que vienen, hasta que cumpla los 18. Quiero que la cuides con tu vida, que veles por su seguridad y que te asegures que tenga todo- Renata solo se le quedó mirando a los ojos como diciéndole algo y al rato fue que asintió_

_-Por supuesto que si Sr.- le dijo a el, después se dirigió a mi y me habló -¿Cuándo salimos Sra. Cullen? ¿Quiere que le haga su maleta?-_

_Fin del flashback_

Eso era lo que ocurría. Ahora mi pregunta era ¿por qué? ¿El profesor le habrá dicho que reprobé? ¿Se habrá enfadado mucho conmigo? Volteé y miré por la ventana hasta la estación, donde todos esperaban y en un vidrio estaba él. Vestía con una franela verde. Un jeans y una chaqueta de cuero. Me vio por unos segundos y después desapareció…. O tal vez solo fue mi imaginación. Limpié las lágrimas que caían por mi rostro y me acomodé bien en el asiento. Sería un viaje largo. Pasé muchas horas preguntándome el cambio de todo esto. Por un lado quería saberlo, por el otro no. No sabía a donde llegaría. No sabía que sería de mi vida de ahora en adelante. Recordé como era estar en casa. Con mamá. Salía cuando yo quería. Íbamos al cine, hacíamos compras, veíamos películas. Pero no sería igual. Porque ahora estaba sola. No iba a haber alguien que me regañara. No iba a haber quien compartiera conmigo. Renata solo estaba para cuidar que no me pasara algo malo. Y para tener un representante legal. Como lo habrán conseguido no lo sé. Si el me compró en su país en cualquier otro país normal eso no existiría. Entonces ¿Cómo podría tener poder legal sobre mí? Ni idea.

Pasaron varias horas. Renata al ver que tenía frío me dio una chaqueta la cual abrigué mucho a mi cuerpo. Miró mis ojos llorones y me sonrió son ternura infundiéndome valor. Yo solo pude devolverle la sonrisa. Fue un viaje cómodo. Comparado con el ultimo que tuve (cuando llegué donde Edward) no quería ni recordarlo. La aeromoza pasó varias veces pero no comí algo en lo absoluto. Lo menos que quería era comer. Creo que dormí un par de horas y cuando me levanté tenía los ojos más hinchados y me dolían. Seguí mirando por la ventana. Mi mente vagaba en la nada. Me sentí como la primera noche en aquella casa. Sin vida. Sin destino. Sin algo por lo que luchar o siquiera sobrevivir. Después de una hora informaron que nos abrocháramos los cinturones. Íbamos a aterrizar. Lo hice sin preguntar. Renata me miró una vez mas y me ofreció unos lentes oscuros para ocultar mis ojos. Los tomé y me los coloqué. Cuando bajamos del avión nos encontramos con el gran Aeropuerto Internacional Toronto Pearson. Así que este era nuestro destino. Aquí se le ocurrió mandarme. A Toronto, Ontario, Canadá.

Renata suspiró al terminar de bajar del avión -linda ciudad ¿no?- inquirió oliendo el aire humedo. Solo la ví con recelo.

-me imagino- murmuré

-te encantará todo-

-no tengo ganas de conocer algo- dije con voz lo suficientemente alta para que me escuchara

-para eso habrá tiempo. Lo prometo- sentenció

-no creo en palabras y mucho menos en promesas. Así que puede ahorrárselas- le respondí lo mas pedante que pude.

-Tranquila Bella, todo se arreglara-

-Para usted y para todo el mundo soy Isabella. Que no se le olvide- repiqué fríamente.

-Ok. Isabella- aceptó

Estábamos a mitad de abril. La temperatura estaba a -15° C después de meses en un país de sol y tierra, el frío y la nieve, era espantoso. Un carro nos esperaba. Subieron nuestras maletas y nos montamos. Nos llevaron al _Downtown, Old Toronto _(centro del viejo Toronto) entramos en un conjunto residencial llamado Rosedale. Lo supe porque vi el cartel. Mientras íbamos avanzando la mandíbula casi se me cae. Esto era espectacular. Casas enormes y hermosas. Nos detuvimos en una casa no muy grande. De dos plantas. Era de piedras grises y el techo era un azul oscuro. Se veía pequeña en comparación con las demás. Desde la entrada se podía apreciar las escaleras de bienvenida para subir a la casa. Grandes ventanas y la bajada de la entrada al garaje.

-¿de quien es esta casa?- pregunté. Quería saber si viviría con alguien más

-Edward la alquiló por un tiempo- respondió ella –Viviremos aquí, las dos- sacaron las maletas. Yo agarré una y la subí. No sabía si habían metido mi ropa. La noche anterior no había dormido en mi cuarto. –Gracias Ben, puedes guardar el carro y descansar- le dijo al conductor –ayúdame a subir las maletas Isabella- lo dijo mas como una exigencia que como un favor. Aún así ayudé. Me dio señas para que dejara la maleta en el suelo a penas entramos. En ese momento pude apreciar la vista. Hacia el lado izquierdo nos recibía una hermosa sala. Sus muebles eran elegantes, de un color crema, casi blancos. Las paredes eran de un color verde agua, claro. Solo el rastro. En una esquina había varios bambúes y un televisor simulaba la llama de una chimenea. Agradable. Relajante. Pude apreciar que en ese lado también hay una puerta hacia fuera de la casa. No la había visto desde afuera. Nos fuimos por un pasillo. Hacia el interior de la casa. Se paró frente a una puerta y me dijo:

-Aquí dormirá Ben. Será el chofer. Lo que necesites avisa y él sale a comprarlo o te lleva. Alguna emergencia o algo- abrió la puerta y dejó ver un cuarto sencillo pero muy lindo. La cama era color caoba y los adornos eran verdes. Del lado izquierdo tenía como una estatua parecida al oscar. Había una alfombra. El cuarto estaba iluminado y tenía una ventana hacía algún lugar de la parte trasera de la casa. Cerró la puerta y seguimos por otro pasillo.

-Esta es la cocina- anunció. Espectacular. Solo eso podía pensar. Luego fuimos al comedor –este es un comedor informal. Para el diario- dijo como si por cada fecha feriada existiera otro. También era agradable. Inspiraba paz y tranquilidad. Tenía ese mismo toque de bambúes. Era blanco con caoba.

-Detrás de las puertas- señaló unas puertas –hay otro comedor que es para las ocasiones especiales. Cuando quieras te asomas para que lo veas- en ese momento no lo hice. Ya tendría tiempo. La seguí. –Este es el baño de visita de la planta baja- lo abrió y se mostró un pequeño espacio bien decorado. –Arriba hay otro- Arrastramos las maletas hasta una puerta. La abrió y metió una -Ésta es mi habitación. Cuando necesites algo aquí estoy disponible- subimos me mostró el baño de invitados de arriba, un cuarto de relajación y una sala de estar. Me abrió la puerta de una habitación.

-esta es la tuya- me dijo dándome la vista a un lindo cuarto. Lo primero que pude observar es que había libros en unas repisas encima de la cama. Como otras partes de la casa estaba sencillo. Había un pequeño escritorio con una computadora portátil. Varias gavetas para guardar la ropa. Dejé la maleta y bajamos. Me mostró las escaleras hacia el patio trasero. Allí abajo estaba el carro. Había una decoración pequeña de muebles y una mesita la cual me intrigó ya que estaba al aire libre

-cuando nieva se baja una panorámica de vidrio- me explicó Renata yo solo asentí. Volvimos a subir a la cocina y tomamos un poco de jugo. Ella se puso a hacer la comida y yo me retiré a mi cuarto. Antes de entrar me percaté de un pasillo por el cual no habíamos pasado. Entré y me encontré con varias puertas. Eran cuartos. Solo estaban decorados. No parecía que convivía alguien. Por Dios Bella la casa es alquilada. Seguro son cuartos de visitas. Jah! Yo no tendría ninguna. Tal vez por esa razón Renata no me los mostró.

Abrí mi maleta y encontré varias prendas que había visto en el closet de la antigua casa, todo estaba nuevo. Lo saqué y empecé a doblar. Cuando abrí el closet vertical estaba lleno de ropa de invierno. Y debajo había botas de diferentes modelos. Empecé sacando algunas prendas para verlas, todas tenían la etiqueta y eran de mi talla. Abrí el otro y había ropa de verano. Diferentes sandalias, muy lindas. Me fui a las gavetas que estaban debajo de la cama y tenían ropa casual. Solo una de ellas estaba desocupada, ahí metí lo que me mandó. Me lancé en la cama. Recordándolo. ¿Qué sería de mi vida ahora? ¿Qué quería él para mi? En ese momento recordé su boca y sus ojos. Ese verde tan espectacular. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y miré alrededor. Todos los detalles de la habitación eran verdes. Ese era el color de casi todos los rincones de la casa ¿ahora como podría olvidarlo? ¿Pero… Realmente quería olvidarlo? No Bella, no te engañes. Jamás podrías olvidarlo, ni aunque quisieras. Me dije. Que cambio tan grande. Una vez más, esto no lo tenía pensado. Comimos los tres en silencio. Lavé los platos (Renata me mandó) y luego fui a mi habitación ¿Dónde más podría ir?

**0o0o0o0**

**Hola mis nenas hermosas (: **

**¿Cómo están? Pss… espero qe no muy enojadas conmigo :S ¿RAZÓN POR LA QUE NO HABÍA ACTUALIZADO? Pues fue porque la verdadera autora de la historia no me mandaba caps desde el 25 de JULIO, sii… mucho tiempo, durante la semana por fin me pude comunicar con ella y me prometió que durante esta semana me enviaría cap así que por eso no había actualizado porque no quería estar TAAN "cerca" de ella con respecto con los caps (: **

**Les prometo que actualizaré el Miércoles (:**

**Besos**


	14. Adaptandome

**Cuando me dijo que su Rose era diferente en todos los aspectos algo dentro de mí se quebró. La prefería a ella. Sin dudas. El momento que compartimos solo fue especial para mí. No sé si será orgullo, celos o simple rabia pero yo no me iba a arrodillar de amor en frente del Sr. Edward Cullen. Primero… tenía que hacerlo él**

***Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la Historia a Adna Montiel.**

**La esposa (+18)**

**Capitulo XIV: Adaptándome**

-Isabella despierta- me llamaba Renata. Yo solo la escuchaba de lejos -Isabella- volvía a llamar -Isabella- medio gritó fingió molestia. Yo me levanté.

-¿Qué pasa Renata? ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?-

-¿temprano? Niña, tú como que no sabes qué hora es-

-y… ¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las nueve de la mañana. Alístate que viene un profesor-

-¿QUE?- grité saltando de la cama.

-Ahí te dejé el desayuno, báñate y come que el profesor ya viene en camino. Cuando termines bajas la bandeja y lavas los platos-

-ok Renata- me bañé, comí y me puse presentable. Renata bajó las panorámicas del patio trasero y nos sentamos en la mesa.

Conocí al profesor, me sentí muy bien en su presencia. Me iba a explicar historia, biología, ingles, practicaríamos el italiano, me enseñaría un poco español, cálculo mental, lógica y otras materias. Al parecer no vendría todos los días ya que también asistiría otra profesora durante la semana. Cuando no estaba estudiando me ponía a cocinar con Renata. Resultó ser una señora muy agradable. Me dio varios tips. Y me contó y enseñó una receta secreta familiar. La cual al parecer todos sus sobrinos mueren por ella. Jamás tocamos aquel tema. Simplemente fue un nuevo comienzo para las dos y ya. Me inscribí en un curso de repostería y otro de comida gourmet. Sería un buen comienzo para mi futuro currículo. Las clases pasaban lentas. El profesor era muy paciente y explicaba muy bien. La profesora se dedicó a enseñarme de computadoras y otro tipo de cosas. Llegó el fin de semana y me sentía mentalmente full. En mi cerebro ya no cabía otra gota que tuviera información. Me coloqué el traje de baño y me metí en la piscina interna, tenía control de temperatura así que la puse calientita. Quería relajarme. Me acosté boca arriba y empecé a flotar en el agua olvidándome de mí alrededor, al rato sentí que caían góticas en mi cara. Era imposible que estuviera lloviendo, la piscina era techada. Volví a la realidad y cuando abrí los ojos el agua golpeó mi cara. Me sacudí y me di cuenta que tenía a Renata y a Ben en frente. Empezaron a lanzarme agua y yo hice lo mismo con ellos. De fondo empezó a sonar una música agradable mientras jugábamos y nos reíamos. Después de un rato y unos cuantos juegos que ganó Ben por hacer trampa nos pusimos a hacer parrilla. Todos ayudamos. Terminamos de comer y Renata me dijo que ella fregaba que fuera a bañarme. Así que entré a la casa y me di un merecido baño.

El lunes volvió a llegar, la rutina de los profesores, las tareas y los cursos. Hoy haría la cena yo. Quería practicar un plato que me enseñaron en el curso. Mi habitación ya estaba llena de fotos de Renata, ben y yo. Aprovechábamos cualquier momento para hacer bromas y disfrutar. Hoy vendrían a cenar mis profesores. Por cortesía de Renata. Estaba que la mataba. Usamos el comedor formal. No se celebraba algo en absoluto pero la ocasión lo ameritaba. La pasamos entre risas y chistes. La comida quedó bien. El profesor ya me alababa diciendo que iría a mi restaurante cuando lo abriera. Comentaban de mi rápido avance. Me sentía orgullosa sabía que si estaba colocando de todo mi empeño. Podía demostrar que de verdad sabía. Me comentaron que después un profesor del estado me haría un examen para calificarme y poder entrar al instituto. Estamos esperando que empiece el nuevo año escolar. Mientras tanto, sale estudiar en casa. La luna blanca y perlada anunció una alta hora de la noche. Así que los profesores se fueron y nosotros recogimos todo. Nos despedimos y nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones. Esa noche volví a pensarlo. Habían pasado tres semanas y yo no sabía de él. No había pedido una explicación. Simplemente había hecho de cuenta que ese tema jamás existió ¿estaría bien? ¿Dónde se encontraría ahorita? ¿Cuándo iba a volver a verlo de nuevo?

Con respecto a Renata y Ben eran muy chéveres. En ningún momento me sentí sola (solo cuando llegaba la noche) hacían de todo por sacarme una sonrisa, me mantenían ocupada. No me había detenido a pensar como era todo hasta esta noche. Pensándolo bien no estaba tan sola. Aprendí a aceptar lo que pasó con mamá y papá y que esta era mi nueva vida. Por alguna razón yo quedé viva. Así que iba a aprovechar la oportunidad que se me dio. Renata parecía mi abuela y Ben un hermano. Les tomé aprecio. Aun cuando tuve miedo. No sabía cuando iban a despegarme de la realidad otra vez.

Sabía entablar una conversación básica en el idioma español y mi francés estaba perfecto. No aprendí a amar los números pero les agarré respeto y los conocí en todas sus diferentes formulas. Cuando terminé el curso de repostería hicimos una mini-fiesta en la casa con las compañeras (casi todas eran señoras mayores y uno que otro señor que por cierto no parecían muy hombre, hombres) cada uno hizo algo y lo lució en el compartir. Ya podía sentarme tranquilamente en una computadora y saber lo que hacía sin ponerme nerviosa. A veces la profesora se quedaba a almorzar y me daba clases de etiqueta. Recordé a Rosalie. Una que otra vez Renata, Ben y yo salimos a caminar alguna plaza, a comer helado, tomar chocolate caliente o simplemente a ver a los niños jugar. Un día Renata me levantó con un escándalo. Cuando me desperté por completo me di cuenta que no era ella sino un pequeño cachorro que corría por todos lados. Lo abracé y lo besé. Me sentiría menos sola aún.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- le dije a Renata mientras la abrazaba

-Te la has ganado- me aseguró –eso sí, tienes que enseñarle. Y si hace algo tienes que limpiarlo-

-Lo prometo- le dije y besé su mejilla.

Una semana después

-Ben ¿estás seguro que no has llevado ropa a la tintorería?- preguntaba Renata mientras entraban en la cocina. Yo desayunaba

-Segura Renata. Yo no he sacado ropa-

-es que no encuentro mis medias. Y me falta una camisa azul-

-ya te dije que no he sacado nada-

-Isabella que le pasó al control del carro-

-No lo sé Ben ¿por qué?-

-Míralo- me dijo. Estaba todo dañado.

-ni idea- me hice la loca

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que se te partió este porrón Isabella?-me reprochaba Renata

-¿Qué porrón?- pregunté confundida

-este- me dijo alzando una vasija china de porcelana que para nada era un porrón. Seguro le cambió el nombre para quitarle importancia.

-te juro que yo no fui-

-desde hace una semana está pasando algo muy extraño. Las medias, el control del carro, vasijas rotas, las alfombras descocidas ¿qué es lo que pasa?- las dos bajamos la vista y miramos a la pequeña integrante familiar que dormía plácidamente en su cama.

-Ya entiendo- dijo Renata –Enséñale, o la tendrás todo el día metida en tu cuarto-

-está bien- agarré la cama y la subí al cuarto. Le busqué un lugar para la comida y para el agua. Era una puddle hembra de tres meses. Se la pasaba mordiendo todo debido a que los idénticos todavía le estaban creciendo. Y las vasija…. Bueno…. Corre mucho. Es muy activa. De nombre le puse HOLLY. En las tardes dormía en su camita y por las noches en la mía, conmigo. Sino empezaba a llorar hasta que le abriera la puerta.

No podía negar que me sentí bien. Toso era tranquilo y tenía todo lo que pedía. Renata y Ben se encargaban de darme cariño y jamás me sentí deprimida. Pero siempre estaba esa espina ahí. Ya había aceptado que mi vida cambió y ahora sí podía averiguar qué fue lo que pasó. Así tuviera que sacarle las palabras de la boca a Renata. Pero de que se me despejaban las dudas, se me despejaban

**0o0o0o0**

**Hola chicas, bueno aquí está lo prometido C: **

**Que traviesa es esta Holly ¿Cierto? Jejeje, espero se encuentren muy bien (: **

**Gracias por sus reviews y alerth**

**Jeje zujeyane me muero de la risa con tus reviews de cada cap jeje.**

**Chicas el próximo capítulo es muy bueno, enserio a mí me gustó mucho así que haremos un trato, en una ocasión les dije que si me dejaban más de 10 reviews subiría el capítulo o el mismo día o al día siguiente pero en esta ocasión les ****propongo que si dejan más de 15 reviews subiré el cap en cuanto estén esos 15 reviews ¿Les parece?**

**Pues todo depende de ustedes C: Ya lo saben el próximo cap. Es enserio genial ;)**


	15. Algunas verdades y Está aquí

**Cuando me dijo que su Rose era diferente en todos los aspectos algo dentro de mí se quebró. La prefería a ella. Sin dudas. El momento que compartimos solo fue especial para mí. No sé si será orgullo, celos o simple rabia pero yo no me iba a arrodillar de amor en frente del Sr. Edward Cullen. Primero… tenía que hacerlo él**

***Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la Historia a Adna Montiel.**

**La esposa (+18)**

**Capitulo XV: Algunas verdades**

Holly me despertó en la mañana lamiendo mi cara. Me levanté y la bajé de la cama. Me bañé, lavé mi cabello y bajé a la cocina a desayunar. Renata y Ben seguían dormidos, así que hice desayuno para todos. Hoy tenía una misión que cumplir. Cuando estaba terminando ellos venían. Serví y comimos en silencio. Antes de salir al curso le avisé a Renata para que fuera a recogerme con Ben. Nos montamos y nos fuimos. A las dos horas me vinieron a buscar. Le dije a Ben que se fuera que iba a tomar un helado con Renata.

Estamos terminando mayo. La temperatura ya se daba para poder salir por ahí tranquila sin que a medio paseo bajara la temperatura y cayera nieve. Paseamos por una plaza (lo mismo de siempre. Me negaba a ir al centro comercial), pedimos unos helados y nos sentamos en una mesa.

-¿y esto?- preguntó ella de repente

-¿Qué cosa?-

-No me vas a decir que de pronto te dieron ganas de comer helado conmigo ¿o sí?-

-¿Qué tiene de malo? No es primera vez que lo hacemos-

-lo sé, pero… puedo atreverme a decir que te conozco un poco y sé que hay algo más-

-tenemos que hablar Renata-

-Sabía que este día llegaría. Dime ¿Qué quieres saber?-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué Edward me mandó para acá? ¿Por qué no me trajo él? ¿Dónde está? ¿Cuándo podré verlo? ¿Por qué te viniste tu conmigo?- pregunté sin pararme a respirar

-Vine yo contigo porque Edward me tiene mucha confianza. Me mandó a cuidarte y velar que no te falte algo. La decisión del porqué te mandó para acá no la sé. Esto jamás había pasado. Él nunca había tomado en serio a ninguna chica de aquel mundo. Te aconsejo que aproveches la oportunidad que te está dando. Es muy raro cuando una misma persona se salva de la muerte dos veces. La primera fue quedar viva en aquella guerra y la segunda fue hacer una vida cuando tu destino era no poder vivirla. Todas las que están allá pagan su estadía de alguna u otra manera. Algunas lavan, otras friegan, otras pagan simplemente con su libertad, así como él te tenía a ti. Pero no imagine que de verdad le importaras. Pusiste de cabeza el mundo de muchas personas de sociedad. Ni te imaginas todo lo que puede pasar. Aun así a él no le importó. Yo te voy a pedir un favor Isabella- me pidió con el corazón en la mano –Cuando empieces a sociabilizar y sepan quién eres y de dónde vienes no vayas a hablar. No le des a ninguna persona alguna información. Sea buena o mala. Por favor no lo hagas-

-¿por qué?-

-Porque yo amo a Edward-

-¿QUE? ¿Cómo que usted ama a Edward?-

-Son detalles que no te puedo decir. Pero por favor. Júrame que me vas a dar lo único que te estoy pidiendo-

-Ya va Renata tu me vas a disculpar, pero no entiendo nada. ¿Cómo que tú amas a Edward? ¿Él lo sabe? Sin ofender pero ¿acaso no te has visto? USTED PUEDE SER SU MADRE- le grité

-Y el puede ser tu padre- en sus ojos vi todo el amor que no podía expresar con palabras. De verdad lo amaba. Con una intensidad que dolía. Sus intensos ojos azules se volvieron agua y se fue bañada en lágrimas del parque. Yo me volví a sentar en la banca y me puse a analizar la nueva información que tenía. Supe mucho más de lo que quería. Aunque habían detalles que aún no me terminaban de convencer. Había algo grande en todo esto y la verdad no quería descubrirlo. No se cuento tiempo estuve sentada en ese lugar pero cuando me levanté Ben ya estaba a mi lado. Le sonreí por cortesía y me monté en el carro, el cual nos esperaba en la esquina. Renata debió haberle avisado.

Desde ese día las cosas no fueron igual. Trato de no salir mucho del cuarto. Cuando llego del curso me dirijo directo ahí. Trataba de comer los desayunos en la calle empezando hacer uso a una tarjeta que me dio Renata el primer día que llegamos. En los almuerzos no podía salvarme teníamos que comer juntos. Y la cena bajaba tarde calculando que ya estuviera durmiendo. No volví a mirarla a los ojos. Esos hermosos ojos de un color cielo. Cansados por tantos años pero hermosos y llenos de amor. Llenos de mucho amor hacia el hombre que yo amaba. Ella en ningún momento se portó mal conmigo. Me dirigía la palabra y de vez en cuando me mandaba a hacer algún oficio. Ella hacía casi todo. Un día vino un profesor que no conocía. Renata me informó que era del estado y venía a hacer la prueba para poder entrar en el instituto. Fueron dos horas, casi tres de mucho suspenso. Traté de contestar todo detalladamente y de la manera que me enseñaron. Dependiendo los resultados de esta prueba yo podría ingresar al instituto. Según mi profesor por los conocimientos adquiridos deberían colocarme a cursar el segundo año. El profesor estadal se fue y yo seguí con mis clases particulares. Había avanzado para el segundo nivel del curso de comida gourmet eran cuatro. Me faltaban seis meses para terminar. Holly estaba muy consentida. Un día me metí en una tiendo y le compré varias cosas que me gustaron. Un día pasé por el banco para averiguar cuánto tenía en la tarjeta. No quería abusar, ni quería preguntarle a Renata.

-Buenas tardes señorita ¿en que la puedo ayudar?-

-buenas tardes, yo me dirijo hacia aquí porque me gustaría saber el capital de una cuenta-

-¿es usted la titular?-

-no lo sé-

-¿me permite el número de cuenta y su cedula por favor?- le di la tarjeta y mi cedula. Vio la cedula y arrugó la frente.

-¿es extranjera?-

-si-

-¿me permite su pasaporte por favor?- busqué entre mis cosas y se lo di. Venía preparada para evitar sorpresas (con papeles que por supuesto Edward Arregló).

-¿Dónde nació usted?-

-en el pasaporte y en la cedula lo dice- le respondí cortante. Me miró con una expresión extraña y luego se puso a buscar en el sistema. Estuvo un rato analizando frente al ordenador y luego me dijo entregándome mis cosas

-¿es usted la esposa del Sr. Cullen?-

-¿lo conoce?- pregunté ilusionada

-Todo el mundo en este país lo conoce. Igual que a su familia. Dicen que se trajo a una mujer que compró en un país árabe para hacerla su esposa legal aquí ¿es usted?-

-disculpe pero yo vine aquí a saber sobre la cuenta no para hablar de mi vida privada con usted-

-igualita a él- susurró alzando las cejas teatralmente –bien. La cuenta pertenece al Sr. Cullen. Esta tarjeta es una extensión de su cuenta principal de este banco. No tiene un capital exacto, el capital de la cuenta es el 25% de la cuenta del Sr. Cullen. Eso quiere decir que si esa cuenta baja la suya también pero como todos sabemos que siempre sube pues cada vez tendrá más.- me sonrió hipócritamente. –puede considerarse con suerte o… como quiera. Le aseguro que puede vivir tranquila, sin necesidad de trabajar y aún esa cuenta la mantendrá sin pasar hambre, frío o sed-

-¿Cuál es el capital de la tarjeta ahorita?-

-eso no puedo decírselo, solo al titular-

-ok. Muchísimas gracias-

-siempre a la orden- respondió con una amabilidad que por encima se notó que era falsa. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta sentí muchos ojos sobre mí. No hice caso, tal vez solo era mi imaginación.

Llegué a la casa y en el escritorio de mi cuarto estaba la carta. El estado me aprobó para cursar el tercer año en el instituto, me buscó cupo en uno de los mejores de la ciudad y me dio una beca para la universidad. Tenía reservado el cupo para dentro de tres años en _Le Cordon Bleu Paris d Ottawa Culinary Arts Institute_ (instituto de arte culinaria) El único aquí en Canadá. Uno de los mejores en el mundo. Había unas autorizaciones y muchos papeles de diligencias se que tenían que hacer y que sabía que no podía por ser menor de edad. Busqué a Ben por toda la casa hasta encontrarlo. Le mostré los papeles y le expliqué que quería que se encargara él de todo lo que debía hacer. Una tarde Renata me habló del tema

-felicidades. Ya me enteré que aprobaste. Ya me encargué de hacer las diligencias posibles- le mandé una mirada acecina a Ben

-discúlpame pero ella es tu tutora legal. No pude hacer algo más-

-gracias- le respondí a Renata por lo bajo sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Me tomé el atrevimiento de comprarte el uniforme del instituto. Aquí casi todos son religiosos. Tienes que usarlo. Se encuentra en tu habitación-

-gracias Renata, no te hubieras molestado, podía hacerlo yo-

-Bella, a penas tienes 14 años, no eres una vieja. Nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarte-

-Isabella- la corregí. Desde el momento en que me bajé del avión la niña tierna quedó atrás. Sería toda una señorita y tenían que traerme como tal.

-por cierto, hablando de la edad. Tengo entendido que la semana que viene cumples tus quince…- no la dejé terminar

-quiero que se pasé por alto. No quiero algo en lo absoluto-

-pero son tus quince- insistió. Después de dos meses sin mirarla a los ojos lo volví a hacer.

-no tengo amigos, así que no haré fiesta. No tengo padre, así que no bailaré el vals. La torta no es necesario que la compren, yo puedo preparar algo si me provoca. Repito: quiero que lo pasen por alto- me levanté de la mesa y dejé la comida por la mitad y me retiré. –Si lo olvidan sería mucho mejor- grité desde las escaleras.

A lo que empezara el instituto me quedaría allí internada y solo vendrían los fines de semana si es que no había otra opción. Dejaría a Holly en manos de Ben. Así las cosas iban a funcionar mejor.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**CHAN CHAN CHAN, Chicas enserio alguien se esperaba qe Renata estuviera enamorada de Edward, pues… WOW! **

**Lamento demasiado no haber actualizado cuando de los prometí ;C pero tuve problemas con el internet, pff si hubiesen visto como me pelie con la compañía porque no me funcionaba.**

**Ahora son las 2.47 am, mañana debo levantarme a las 8.00 am porque iré a un parque de diversiones demasiado genial! Se llama "Fantasilandia" y sé que me costara mil levantarme pero me importa un comino, debía actualizar para ustedes en cuanto me volviera la internet y pss a esta hora me comenzó a funcionar ajjaja, besitos guapas!**

**AISS SABEN QE? SE MERECEN OTRO CAP JEJE ASI QE AQUÍ VA! (ESTO ES POR LOS REVIEWS)**

**Capitulo XVI: Esta aquí**

El día de mi cumpleaños pasó normal. No dijeron, hicieron ni intentaron algo en lo absoluto. Fue como otro día normal. Hice las cosas que siempre suelo hacer. Salí con Holly al parque, comí helado y después llegué a la casa a hacer mis deberes. En la noche me bañé un rato en la piscina y luego me dispuse a subir a mi habitación. En el camino algo me pareció raro. Mi cuerpo presentía que todo no estaba como debería estar. Había algo más en el ambiente. Un extraño aroma que al acercarme a mi puerta supe que provenía de ahí. Giré la perilla y me adentré, no lo pude creer. En todos los lados posibles de la habitación había ramos de lirios blancos con rosas rojas en un hermoso arreglo floral.

En el ambiente se podía oler un leve toque de flores y un olor a hombre un poco más fuerte. Miré hacia todos lados pero solo estaban las flores. Luego algo llamó mi atención, en la cama había un buqué de lirios blancos.

No supe que significaba eso ¿acaso estaban jugando conmigo? Iba a salir a buscar a Renata para pedirle una explicación cuando un sobre llamó mi atención. _"BELLA"_ decía en la parte de afuera. ¿Acaso al bajar del avión yo no le dije a Renata que no quería que me volvieran a llamar así? ¿No entendía que era ISABELLA?

Abrí el sobre un tanto molesta y leí su contenido:

_Tengo entendido que no querías regalos ni felicitaciones, pero no pude evitarlo. Hay que celebrar un año más. Espero te gusten los lirios. Son mis favoritos. Adorné tu habitación yo mismo. Quise quedarme para felicitarte en persona pero Renata dijo que dejaste muy en claro que querías absolutamente nada. Espero y hayas pasado un buen día. Felicidades por tus 15 años. Solo faltan 3 más. Tal vez nos veamos el próximo año si decides hacer algo. _

_Besos. Con cariño._

_EDWARD CULLEN_

¿QUE? ¿El había estado aquí? ¿Por qué no se quedó? Había perdido la oportunidad de verlo. ¿Tenía que pasar un año para que viniera de nuevo? Mis piernas empezaron a temblar y caí al piso. Todo a mí alrededor se volvió negro, mi olfato se desconectó de mi cuerpo y mis sentidos vitales desaparecieron. Solo sentí el vacío en el que caí. No se por cuanto tiempo estuve en esa oscuridad. Poco a poco fui empezando a llegar a la realidad de nuevo. Primero sentí frío, mientras mas segundos pasaban mi olfato se iba mejorando. Fármacos, ese era el olor que abundaba. Luego llegó mi sentido auditivo, alguien hablaba a lo lejos. Intenté abrir los ojos y una luminosa luz no me dejó. Moví los dedos de mis manos, de mis pies, traté de levantarme pero mi cabeza pesaba demasiado. Después esa voz se fue acercando.

-sabes bien que si le pasa algo yo me muero Renata- decía con voz apagada. Era Edward, Edward estaba aquí. Quise hablarle y decirle que yo estaba bien. Que solo quería verlo pero de mi garganta nada salía. No podía mover más que mis dedos.

-yo le sé perfectamente Edward-

-¿por qué no ha estado comiendo bien?- preguntó él

-un día se molestó y ya casi no se sienta en la mesa y cuando lo hace deja la comida por la mitad-

-¿por qué se molestó?- quiso saber él

-estábamos hablando y le dije algo que no le gustó-

-entonces resérvate todo ese tipo de cosas- le ordenó

-ella era la que quería saber, yo solo le respondí-se defendió. No pude creer que ella pensara que yo estaba molesta. La verdad no era así, solo me intimidaba su mirada. Ella lo amaba y en sus ojos podía ver ese amor. Eso yo no lo podía aguantar. Por eso huía.

-si tienes que pedirle disculpas hazlo. Pero necesito que ella vuelva a comer bien. Tiene que curarse- ¿yo estaba enferma? ¿De que? –necesito hablar con el medico-

-quédate con ella. Yo lo buscó- dijo ella y salió de la habitación. Así que yo estaba en un hospital. Mi corazón empezó a latir y el pitido se oyó fuertemente en toda la habitación. Sentí su mano en mi cara y luego su aliento muy cerca

-shhh. Aquí estoy Bella. Yo te voy a cuidar hasta que estés bien- prometió –no te preocupes princesa, todo se arreglará- abrí mis ojos como pude y empecé a acomodar cada cosa de mi alrededor. A los pocos segundos veía borroso, era cuestión de unos segundos más y ya no estaría desorientada. –Mírame Bella- me pidió, yo lo hice –vas a estar mejor. Te vas a curar-

-¿e-es-stas aquí?- fue lo único que me salió. Solo quería saber si de verdad estaba aquí conmigo o era un sueño.

-por supuesto que estoy aquí. ¿Como crees que podía irme y dejarte así?- dijo con voz tierna

-llévame contigo. Vámonos a la casa-

-el medico no te ha dado de alta. Tenemos que esperar-

-yo no quiero estar aquí. Vámonos por favor. No me gustan los hospitales-

-déjame ver que puedo hacer- y salió de la habitación. Al instante entró Renata.

-no estoy molesta contigo- le dije –no es tu culpa-

-discúlpame mi niña. Jamás quise que te pasara algo así- dijo acariciando mi cabello

-¿Qué es lo que tengo?- quise saber

-te desmayaste y te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. A parte de eso tienes la anemia demasiado baja. Hasta tal punto que podría darte anorexia-

-¿anorexia?- pregunté sorprendida. El dejar de comer por una simple verdad lo estaba pagando muy caro. Ahora que Edward regresó no podía dejar que muriera lentamente. Tenía que luchar para mantenerlo a mi lado. Tenía que ser sana y fuerte para darle guerra a todas las que vinieran.

-todavía no la tienes, se puede prevenir. Pero tienes que comer- solo asentí y seguí mirándome las manos. Ya el cuerpo estaba empezando a responderme.

-Renata haz lo que te pedí por favor.- le dijo Edward entrando a la habitación

-¿te vas a quedar?- preguntó ella sorprendida. Pero el solo se limitó a repetir

-haz lo que te pedí-

-¿necesitan que traiga algo?-

-tráeme ropa cómoda para Bella y comida-

-no tengo hambre. Lo que quiero es vomitar- edward me vio y colocó los ojos como platos

-es normal. Me pegué en la cabeza- me defendí

-¿y ahora tu eres medico?-

-no. Pero sé que es por eso. Ayúdame a levantarme-

-nada que ver- me dijo y me trajo algo para que vomitara. Lo vi con los ojos entrecerrados y me hizo seña para que lo hiciera. No tuve de otra.

-trae las cosas personales también. La voy a bañar-

-ahorita vengo- dijo ella y se fue

-te dije que quiero irme-

-el golpe fue muy fuerte. Tienen que mantenerte en observación y si no te has dado cuenta tienes suero-

-¿te quedaras?- pregunté ilusionada

-unos días- dijo después de un largo silencio. No lo contradije. Tenía varios días para hacerlo cambiar de opinión y que se quedara. Ayudó a levantarme y me sentó en la cama mientras me orientaba. Si me levantaba de repente podía marearme.

-¿Dónde esta Holly?-

-Ben está cuidando de nuestra hija- me dijo con una sonrisa. Solo pude reírme también e ignorar lo que acababa de decir. No quería ilusionarme –es una clinica no podemos tenerla aquí-

-lo se- contesté resignada

-estas mucho más flaca- observó él

-te prometo que comeré-

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Renata que ya no te sientas en la mesa?-

-cosas de mujeres-

-¿no me dirás?-

-no-

-ok. Respeto su decisión señora-

-señorita- le corregí. Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa y asintió

-señorita- repitió

Renata llegó con las cosas que se le pidieron y se fue con un: "todo esta en marcha, cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas"

Edward me quitó el suero y me desvistió lentamente por un momento sentó pena, era extraño volver a esto pero luego lo utilicé a mi favor. Toqué cada parte de mi cuerpo con una delicadeza provocativa. Cuando me ayudó a caminar hasta el baño pasé mis dos manos por su cuello y no le quedó de otra que cargarme. Coloqué mi cabeza en su hombro y la alcé dejando mi cuello a su vista. Respiraba cerca del cuello de él y pude darme cuenta que su piel estaba erizada. Cuando me bajó en el baño no me pasó desapercibido su miembro. Estaba reaccionando. Inocentemente lo abracé haciendo que me caía y pegué una de mis piernas en su masculinidad.

-báñate- me dijo y salió del baño

-¿y si me caigo?-

-yo te vigilo-

-pero no te veo- regresó y se asomó. Era la ocasión perfecta. Empecé a restregar el jabón sensualmente sobre mi cuerpo, mientras se lo lucía a él. Tardé un poco más que de costumbre. Cuando lo ví tenía los ojos cerrados y la mano presionaba el puente de su nariz

-sabes que no tienes que utilizar ese mecanismo para que te desee Bella- dijo ronco

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté inocentemente

-sabes bien lo que hiciste. Y está de más. Ya te deseo lo suficiente como para que me tortures de esta manera-

-no era mi intención torturarte- me miró a los ojos y los suyos estaban mas claros de lo normal. Parecían agua. Por un momento recordé a Renata. Solo por un leve momento.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?-

-te quiero a ti-

-no has vivido lo suficiente para decidir eso-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-simplemente lo se. Por eso estas aquí-

-¿por eso me mandaste aquí?-

-si, fue una de las razones. Quiero que te desarrolles normal. Y después que hayas conocido suficientes personas me dirás si de verdad me quieres a mi- eso me asustó. El tiempo puede hacer muchas cosas. Solo asentí. Me pasó la toalla y volvió a cargarme. Me secó detenidamente y luego me vistió con un pijama. Me sentó, me colocó el suero en la vía y besó mi frente.

-ahora quiero que comas- trajo un envase con frutas y empezó a darme en la boca mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-contigo comer es agradable- confesé

-tienes que hacerlo agradable sin mi también-

-es complicado-

-pero no imposible- contraatacó

-bien- no discutí- terminé y me tendió un vaso. Lo agarré y pesaba. Abrí la tapa y me quedé mirando ¿Qué era esto?

-tres en uno. Remolacha, zanahoria y naranja. Tómatelo.-

-que asco. No me gusta la remolacha. Sabe a pura tierra-

-no es cierto. Tómatelo-

-Edward ¿Cómo pretendes que me tome esto? Será para que vomite-

-si quieres que me quede contigo tendrás que tomarte eso y sin vomitar. De ahora en adelante es lo único que tomaras, a parte de agua por supuesto-

-ok- Me estaba chantajeando lo sé pero no podía permitir que se fuera. Así que me tomé el batido. En la noche me cantó al oído hasta que quedé dormida aspirando su olor. Me desperté entrada la madrugada. El estaba recostado sobre un mueble leyendo.

-¿pasó algo?- quiso saber, preocupado

-nada, solo ya no tengo sueño-

-¿quieres comer algo?-

-¿tú has comido?-

-por supuesto- me sonrió –no te preocupes-

-me gustaría una torta-

-eso no alimenta. Toma estas fresas- me dio una bandejita de fresas. Al principio arrugué la frente por lo cítrico pero luego me gustó. Me estuvo leyendo hasta que amaneció. En algún momento debió acabarse el suero porque ya no tenía ni la vía. A las 6 am el doctor entró a la habitación y me dio de alta. Edward me acompañó al baño mientras me cepillaba para velar que no me cayera o algo así, había pasado dos días en cama. Luego Ben vino a buscarnos y nos fuimos directo a casa. ¿se quedaría?

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**CHAN CHAN CHAN (otra vez) jeje ¿Les gustó? Espero qe sí! Ahora ****OTRO CAP!**** (no olvídenlo, no pidan tanto jeje!**

**Besos hermosas!**


	16. Algunas historias

**Cuando me dijo que su Rose era diferente en todos los aspectos algo dentro de mí se quebró. La prefería a ella. Sin dudas. El momento que compartimos solo fue especial para mí. No sé si será orgullo, celos o simple rabia pero yo no me iba a arrodillar de amor en frente del Sr. Edward Cullen. Primero… tenía que hacerlo él**

***Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la Historia a Adna Montiel.**

**La esposa (+18)**

**Capitulo XVII: Algunas historias**

Cuando llegamos todo parecía normal. Me llevó cargada hasta el piso de arriba mientras Renata llevaba el bolso con la ropa sucia al lavandero. Me bajó frente a la puerta y la abrió. Cuando miré hacia dentro tuve que observar de nuevo el pasillo. ¿Era esta mi habitación? Me quedé analizando la situación. Este debía ser el espacio en que estuviera mi habitación pero en su lugar había otra. Hasta el parqué lo habían levantado. En todo el medio se encontraba una cama matrimonial muy bien arreglada. Se veía más grande, espaciosa y limpia. Era hermosa y por supuesto los detalles seguían siendo verdes

-los dos no podíamos dormir en tu cama antigua- me dijo Edward como si nada –así que remodelaron el cuarto- me sonrió -¿te gusta?- los ramos seguían adornando la habitación

-es hermosa Edward- fue lo único que pude decir. Estaba asombrada de cuanto había cambiado.

-quiero que te acomodes. Hoy te atiendo yo- dijo mientras me acostaba en la cama y me quitaba los tenis. Corrió las cortinas ya que el cuarto todavía tenía cierto olor a pintura.

-Edward estoy perfectamente. Solo tengo que comer y ya- le dije

-bueno… hoy pasaras el día acostada, comiendo-

-¿Qué?-

-¿no me complacerías?- preguntó como un niño pequeño –además nos quedaremos los dos acostaditos aquí- me sonrió y sentí que mi corazón se paralizó

-está bien. Pero solo si estas aquí conmigo-

-por supuesto ¿Cómo crees que te dejaré?- preguntó y se acostó a mi lado. No supe si lo dijo por lo que pasó hace dos días o si lo dijo en general. ¿Se quedaría? Me acosté en su pecho y empezó a acariciarme la cabeza. En pocos minutos se quedó dormido. Me quedé un rato llenándome de su olor. Olía diferente, delicioso. A hombre, un verdadero hombre. Me levanté despacio y le quité sus zapatos. Cargaba jeans así que desabotoné y bajé el cierre para poder quitárselo. Mamá decía que no debía dormir así, que era incomodo. Se lo quité y él hizo ademan de levantarse. Vi su masculinidad dormida y me provocó. Pero estaba durmiendo. Probablemente pasó la noche despierto, velando mi sueño. Estaba desabotonándole la camisa cuando la puerta se abrió y Renata se asomó. Sus ojos iban desde Edward tendido en la cama hasta mis manos en su camisa medio abierta y luego a mi cara. Volví a ver sus ojos y hubo algo que no entendí. Tal vez eran celos, o sorpresa, decepción, no lo sé pero sé que no pasó de inadvertido la escena que observó.

-¿Siempre entras sin tocar Renata?- le preguntó Edward con voz tranquila pero todavía con los ojos cerrados. Ella se aclaró la garganta y luego respondió

-solo vine a preguntar si necesitaban algo- dijo con un poco de… ¿molestia?

-estamos perfectamente. Muchas gracias- dijo como si todavía estuviera durmiendo. ¿se estaba haciendo y estuvo despierto siempre?

-¿necesitas que lave tu ropa?- insistió viendo que su camisa ya estaba afuera

-yo tengo más ropa en algún lugar. Ahora bajo esta. No te preocupes. Déjanos solos-

-permiso- dijo y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de si. No sabía si seguir desnudándolo o no. El pantalón se lo quite porque podría dormir mal y la camisa para que no se arrugara pero ahora que estaba despierto ¿qué?

-me encantaría si siguieras tu trabajo- me dijo con una sonrisa pero de igual manera con los ojos cerrados. No me quedo de otra que sonreír y seguir quitándole la ropa. Terminé de desabotonarle la camisa y ordené la ropa en mí una pequeña silla que había a un lado de la cama. Luego lo arropé y me acosté a su lado. Acaricié su cabello y me embriague de su olor. Hasta que sentí su respiración acompasada. Cuando me levanté y vi su rostro me entró la duda de saber quién era él realmente. Fui hasta su ropa y saqué su billetera. La abrí y empecé a recolectar información

Se llama Edward Anthony Cullen Mansen. Tiene la nacionalidad Estado Unidense y la nacionalidad árabe. Debió nacer allá o sus padres deben ser de ahí. En ese momento me percaté que no sabía de su familia. No sabía si tenía hermanos, tíos. Si sus abuelos vivían. No tenía información de algo. Habían varias tarjetas de crédito o debito. Que iba a saber yo de eso. Dinero en efectivo. Y una foto mía. La agarré y la observé detenidamente. Eso había sido aquí. Yo estaba en la cocina preparando algún postre, tenía la cara llena de crema, jugaba con Renata. Ben tomó la foto. Alguno de ellos debieron dársela. No había alguna otra información adicional. Prácticamente no era información nueva. Sabía su nombre (aunque no completo) y sabía que tenía dinero. Pero nada más. Arregle su cartera, la volví a meter en su pantalón y me senté en la cama de nuevo. Miré al techo y pensé que podría hacer.

-¿ya averiguaste todo lo que quisiste?- me preguntó él haciéndome saltar del susto

-DIOS MIO- le grité –ME HAS ASUSTADO EDWARD. NO JUEGUES ASÍ- abrió los ojos y me sonrió. Yo estaba parada al lado de la cama con la mano en el corazón

-¿jamás se te ocurrió buscar en internet?- preguntó alzando una ceja

-La vida de la gente normal no está publicada en internet. Tienes que ser demasiado social para….- las palabras iban saliendo y las ideas se iban acomodando en mi cabeza. Él era social, era popular, por eso Renata me pidió lo que me pidió la gente sabía quién era él. Él no era para nada normal. Su familia no debía ser normal. Tanto dinero no podía venir de un simple trabajo. Lo miré seria y me senté frente a la lapto. La prendí, me metí en Google y tecleé su nombre. Miles de artículos salieron. Los primeros eran recientes.

"_Edward Cullen se enseria"_

"_Edward Cullen deja todo por una muchacha que podría ser su hija"_

"_Edward Cullen de regreso a Canadá"_

"_Edward Cullen ignaura nuevo instituto de idiomas"_

"_Edward Cullen rechaza propuesta de matrimonio"_

"_Carlisle Cullen padre del empresario multimillonario Edward Cullen presenta franquicia de clínicas"_

"_Esme Mansen teme por su hijo Edward Cullen"_

"_Mujer asegura haber dado a luz al heredero Cullen"_

"_Falsa información sobre hijo de Edward Cullen"_

"_¿Edward Cullen padre? "_

"_Padres de Edward Cullen molestos por sus negocios en Dubai"_

Y muchísimos más

-¿no me digas que te pondrás a leer todo eso ahorita?- me dijo al oído haciéndome pegar otro brinco

-te dije que no hicieras eso Edward- le dije calmada pero con el corazón latiéndome a mil

-¿leerás esas estupideces?-

-¿si son estupideces entonces por qué me diste la idea?-

-creo que necesitas saber cómo me ve la sociedad-dijo alzándose de hombros como restándole importancia

-¿me contaras tú entonces?-

-jamás me has preguntado. Dime que quieres saber. Pero en la cama. La verdad estoy cansado- nos acostamos, me atrajo a su cuerpo y me volvió a decir –dime pues. ¿Qué quieres saber?- y ahí empezó mi cuestionario

-¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?-

-Esmee Mansen y Carlisle Cullen- respondió de una

-¿Quién es árabe?-

-mi padre-

-¿nació allá?-

-sí, al igual que mis abuelos-

-¿vive tu abuelo?-

-si, mi abuela también. Todos han decidido traer hijos ante de los 20. Somos una familia numerosa-

-¿tienes hermanos?-

-una hermana-

-¿mayor?- negó

-menor-

-¿Cuántos años tiene?- me miró con pena y desvió la vista

-casi tu edad- respondió mirando hacia el techo –bueno… es mayor. Te lleva tres años. A principio de año cumplió los 18-

-osea que soy menor que tú hermana-

-si- aceptó

-me dices que todos han decidido tener hijos antes de los 20 ¿Por qué tu no tienes?-

-no había encontrado el amor. Una vez una mujer quiso meterme un hijo que no era mío pero mi padre le hizo una prueba de ADN y dio negativo. Mis abuelos son muy delicados con la descendencia. Dicen que no trabajaron para dejarle su dinero a cualquiera. Tienen que ser auténticos Cullen-

-¿y tu hermana ya esta comnprometída? Faltan dos años para que cumpla los veinte-

-tampoco a encontrado el amor. Eso mis abuelos lo respetan. Puesto que un matrimonio es para toda la vida. Cuando se casan ya no hay vuelta atrás. No hay divorcio posible. El casamiento se hace por civil aquí, luego por la iglesia y la última ceremonia es frente a la sociedad en Dubái. Ese matrimonio y el de la iglesia no se pueden romper-

-¿son muy familiares ustedes?-

-muchisimo-

-¿Dónde vives realmente?-

-la verdad es que casi nunca iba para Emirato de Dubái (Emiratos Árabes Unidos), hasta que tu llegaste. Solo iba cuando era realmente necesario. Tengo una casa en Carolina del norte. En estados Unidos. Ahí viven mis padres también-

-¿a que te dedicas?-

-atiendo la empresa familiar y la hago crecer-

-¿Qué empresa tienen?-

-franquicias: clínicas, bancos, club's, empresas de decorado de interiores, constructoras. Mi abuelo es ingeniero civil. Mi abuela es arquitecto. Por supuesto que ya ninguno ejerce la profesión-

-tus padres ¿a que se dedican?-

-papá es médico y mamá es diseñadora de interiores. Cada quien se hace cargo de sus negocios. Él mío es el banco. Soy administrador de finanzas. Él de papá es la clínica. Él de mamá es la empresa de decoraciones, el de mi hermana son los club's aunque también ayuda a mamá. Y entre mi abuelo, mi padre y yo manejamos la constructora. Cada quien cuando puede. La familia empezó a crecer por la constructora Cullen Mansen. Ahí fue donde nacimos. Mis abuelos hicieron muchas obras que hoy siguen en base. Por eso la familia es reconocida-

-entiendo… ¿y…. lo de las esposas… que papel juega en tus negocios?-

-eso no es un negocio. No obtengo ninguna ganancia-

-¿y por qué lo haces?-

-cuando mi abuelo era joven vivía en un país de por allá. No sé en cual exactamente. Año tras año él veía como los más ricos compraban a la mujer que quisiera (siendo apenas una niña) y las hacían sus esposas. Un día mientras estaba acompañando a su padre al mercado vió a una joven que robó su corazón. Ella era preciosa. Su piel era de un color canela hermoso y poseía unos ojos color caramelo. Eso fue lo que más le gustó. Sus ojos. Inmediatamente que la chica se dio cuenta que era observada buscó la mirada y se conectaron. Sus ojos hablaban y contaban historias a distancia. Ella andaba con su madre y dos hermanas. Tenían dinero. No mucho, pero si más de lo que él poseía. Desde ese día el fue con su padre cada vez que iba al mercado para verla. Y lo lograba. Allí estaba ella. Hasta que dejó de ir. Solo iba su madre y una hermana. A los pocos días se enteró que habían posibles esposo para su chica y la hermana. Eso lo desilusionó y lo enfadó. Él no quería que ella fuera de otro. Pero tampoco sabía si ella sentía lo mismo por él. A su hermana la desposó un hombre rico. Tenía mejor cuerpo que ella. Era mayor. Empezaron a escucharse rumores de que ella no quería casarse y que iba a huir si intentaban hacerlo a la fuerza. Ella esperaba por él. Él lo sabía. Pero ni porque trabajara cinco años él podía ofrecerle a sus padres la cantidad que estaban dándole ese año. No había manera que la tuviera. Fue y se presentó en casa de ella, habló con el padre y le dijo lo que sentían. El padre se burló y ridiculizó su amor. Ella con la amenaza de que iba a huir logró atrasar la boda. Se veían a escondidos y vivieron su amor en silencio. A los meses ella había cambiado. Ya no era una niña. Y el padre lo notó. Con las mantas y la poca atención que le daban no lograron darse cuenta a tiempo del avanzado embarazo. Cuando el padre se enteró quiso que perdiera el niño ya que las personas hablarían. Por supuesto, en ese momento el futuro esposo retiró su oferta. Puesto que ella ya no era pura. Había sido de otro. Todos se enteraron y el padre la hechó de la casa. Sin ropa, con nada. Sabía que ella iba a casa de mi abuelo así que en poco tiempo destruyó la humilde vivienda. El padre de él fue desempleado. Prácticamente vivían en la calle. En ese tiempo empezó a verse mucho la migración e inmigración. No sé cómo pero el padre de mi abuelo logró sacarlos del país haciéndolos pasar a los dos como sus hijos. Vivieron refugiados muchos años más allá de la frontera. Mi abuelo y su padre trabajaron y lograron mantenerse estables. De clase baja pero jamás pasaron hambre. La chica de mi abuelo dio a luz a un varón. Lo presentaron y vivieron los cuatro hasta que el padre mi abuelo murió. Después del funeral un señor fue a la casa de mi abuelo y le dijo que su padre había dejado todo arreglado para que ellos salieran por completo de ese país. Era un favor que él le estaba devolviendo. Así fue como mis abuelos llegaron a América con mi padre en brazos. De tan solo unos cuantos años. Como todo hombre trabajador mi abuelo le dio un buen hogar a su hijo y le dio el privilegio a mi abuela de estudiar. Hacían lo que podían y poco a poco fueron surgiendo.

Yo con las esposas no pretendo absolutamente algo fuera de lo normal, simplemente también me coloco en el lugar de ellas. No me gustaría estar con alguien que no me agrada. Yo las compro y hago que su vida sea por lo menos llevadera. Que no sean maltratadas ni obligadas a cumplir como mujer. No puedo sacarlas del país porque eso solo es legal allá. Mi idea con todo esto es ayudarlas.-

-¿tus abuelos y tus padres están de acuerdo con lo que haces?-

-no. Cuando mis abuelos se fueron de ahí todos buscaban a padre e hijo Cullen. Por años y años. La historia recorrió las calles y les dio esperanzas a esas mujeres enamoradas. La historia jamás murió. Cuando llegué supieron que yo tenía algún parentesco con ellos. Con mi frente en alto dije que era mi padre y mi abuelo. Con el dinero pude mover muchas cosas y muchas personas. Nuestro apellido fue respetado. Pero siempre hay personas que quieren verte mal. Los nativos de ahí no les gusta que yo valla para allá con dinero que me gané aquí a comprar a sus mujeres. Y por esa razón tengo a varios enemigos allá. Ahí fue cuando empezó a verse la banda terrorista. Hicieron lo contrario que yo hacía. Vinieron hasta acá, se llevaban a mujeres y las cambiaban por dineros, tierras y miles de cosas más por allá. Desde ese entonces siento la obligación de darle un techo a las mujeres que traen de América. Dependiendo la cantidad que traigan es cuanto podemos comprar. Cuando llegaste te aparté a ti y a tu madre de una vez.-

-¿Cuánto diste por mi?- estaba intrigada

-ya veo que no te pasaron desapersividos los comentarios de las demas-

-esa es otra ¿Cómo sabes todo lo que pasa en la casa?-

-las tengo vigiladas. Hay cámaras por todos lados. Veía todo desde mi despacho-

-jamás ví un televisor ahí- dije en voz alta

-trucos de arquitecto, ya sabes- me picó un ojo

-dime: ¿Cuánto diste por mi?-

-un terreno que tenía allá- dijo sin importancia

-no me mientas, tengo entendido que fue mucho-

-por ti pedían lo que piden normalmente por una virgen. Cuando confirmé que habías llegado con vida te puse protección y uno de los nativos de allá le llamó la atención eso. Jamás habían pagado para darle seguridad a una mujer y mucho menos si era extranjera. Él se dio cuenta y quiso pagar más de lo que se pedía solo para ganarme. Yo ofrecí un terreno que tenía allá. Pensaba abrir una franquicia de la constructora. Es muy buen negocio en Dubái- sonrió –el terreno tenía mucho valor ya que estaba ubicado en una buena zona. No te diré la cifra porque sé que pensaras que es mucho y que estas en deuda y por eso te quedaras a mi lado pero te repito. Yo quiero que vivas y te desarrolles normal y si después de que tú vivas tu adolescencia todavía quieres tener algo conmigo yo estoy dispuesto, aunque ya sea un viejo. Te esperaré- prometió con una sonrisa melancólica que no le llegó a los ojos

**Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están? Pues espero que super bien C:**

**Lamento no actualizar tan seguido pero en el cap anterior les di 2 cap, y además estoy a solo 2 capítulos de alcanzar a la escritora original, imagínense y se demora un mes entero en actualizar ;S ojala qe no sea asi, (: bueno eso, disfruten el cap y gracias por los 14 reviews del cap anterior (:**

**Suspiroscullen: sí mi liceo está en toma, van 5 meses ya :C voy en el Liceo 1 jeje**

**Loremolina: Edward tiene 32 C: igual en mi opinión no es taaaaaan mayor ¿No?**

**Besos y pliss dejen reviews C:**


	17. despues de un tiempo

DESPUES DE UN TIEMPO

Los siguientes tres días transcurrieron como un sueño. Él estaba ahí. Pasábamos todo el día juntos. Compartíamos todo. Terminamos de leer EL AVE FENIX. Instaló un gimnasio en la casa y hacíamos ejercicios ahí. Me alimentaba bien. Eran días de maravilla. Renata no estuvo en la casa esos días. Edward ni la mencionó. A veces le cocinaba mostrándole mis talentos. Me acompañaba al curso y podía ver como se nos quedaban mirando. Lo cual no me pasó desapercibido la mirada de varias señoras comiéndoselo con la vista. Afff. Tuve que aguantarme porque según Edward estaba que echaba humo.

-¿sabes? Yo quise que vinieras precisamente aquí por esto- dijo con los papeles de mi beca en sus manos –no tenía en mis planes que fueras tan inteligente pero fue mi idea principal. Es uno de los institutos de comida gourmet más prestigiosos-

-Gracias- le dije de todo corazón. A pesar de las cosas que pasaron él siempre pensó en mí. Y ahora ya tenía claro el porqué estaba precisamente aquí. Una verdad despejada.

Una vez más dormimos abrazados y con calor especial. Esa noche no recuerdo que soñé pero en algún momento sentí que me falto algo. Me levanté de repente cuando el aire no entraba a mis pulmones. Me faltaba algo vital, no podía respirar. Miré a todos lados y la cama estaba vacía. Solo estaba yo. Me levanté, fui al baño y también estaba vacío. En ese momento algo hizo click en mi cabeza. El ya no estaba. Ese era el vacío que sentía. Eso era lo vital en mi vida que faltaba. Aquí terminó su visita. Agarré la almohada que él estaba usando y la olí tratando de guardar ese olor en mi mente. Vi la hora y apenas eran las cuatro de la mañana. Me recosté en su lado y lloré hasta que amaneció. Al día siguiente hice todas las actividades como si él estuviera presente. Comía bien, entrenaba en el gimnasio que él acondicionó, hacía mis deberes, todo. Pero ya no era feliz.

Pasaron semanas y tenía que hacer unas diligencias para el instituto. Ir a buscar mis libros. Comprar el bolso y los materiales que necesitaba. Le dije a Ben que me llevara. E hice todo lo que hacía falta. El lunes empezaba. Todo pasó rápido. Fui al instituto y entré a mis clases normales. Hice varios compañeros que con el tiempo se convirtieron en mi grupo de amigos. Éramos muchos. Por mi parte yo no negaba a alguien pero ellos siempre decían: "somos selectos. No cualquiera puede estar aquí". Nos reuníamos para hacer las tareas. Realmente era un grupo trabajador. Todos ayudaban en algo, para todo había una solución, nunca había alguien solo. Alguna que otra vez una discusión pero se arreglaba. En varias ocasiones hicimos reuniones en la casa y nadamos en la piscina. Fui a casa de algunos y eran espectaculares. Salíamos al cine, a comer helado, al museo y otros lugares. Aprendí algo de arte, bebidas, trucos de casino (los cuales practicábamos en las horas libres o en los pasillos). Era toda una señorita de sociedad. Asistía a club (por contactos de los mismos muchachos del grupo. Ya que todos éramos menores de edad). Esa era mi manera de escaparme del dolor. Mantener mi mente ocupada. Algunas noches lloraba pero sabía que cuando amaneciera todo estaría bien. Poco a poco fui conociendo personas. Me integré a varios ambientes, pero siempre con el grupo. Éramos como hermanos. Un día conocí a una chica que luego no salió de mi mente. Fue en un club. La música era alta y no pude escuchar su nombre. Su vibra me llamaba. Tenía una energía enorme. Una buena aura. La veía cuando frecuentábamos el lugar (cuatro veces al mes) éramos los mejores en nuestras clases. Si Edward aparecía algún día, de nuevo, no se molestaría con ella ya que a pesar de salir y divertirse era una señorita ejemplar. El ambiente en el grupo cambió cuando se dio a conocer una pareja. Una muchacha y un muchacho del grupo empezaron a salir. Era un poco extraño, pues a veces dejaban de salir con nosotros para estar los dos juntos. Sin embargo eso no nos debilitó. Seguimos siendo el gran grupo. Ya tenía tres meses sin ir a la casa. Tres meses sin ver a mi Holly. Los fines de semana me quedaba en casa de una de las muchachas a dormir. Tenía una rutina saludable, todos los días hacía ejercicio y comía bien. Mis notas eran excelentes. Era toda una señorita de sociedad. A veces cuando estábamos en el club podía sentir la mirada de uno que otro hombre. Una vez uno llamó mi atención pero enseguida deseché la idea, debía esperar por el. No debía apresurarme. Él vendría, estaba segura. Vendría por mí. Por un leve momento imaginé como sería una relación con un chico de mi edad. Jamás había tenido novio. En el pasado no sabía desenvolverme bien en la sociedad. Por lo tanto hoy en día no sabía lo que era una cita, que te vinieran a buscar a la casa, que te trajeran o una salida en pareja al cine. Esa idea rondó mi mente y la duda se plantó. Vi muchas veces a chicas disfrutando de privilegios, luciendo a su novio de su mano. Hablar de cosas que yo no entendía y que todas deseaban. En ese momento me di cuenta que probablemente jamás sentiría los nervios antes de una cita. O las ganas de ver a mi pareja al día siguiente cuando me deja en mi puerta. Jamás me sentiría normal porque yo ya estaba comprometida. Comprometí mi vida a esperarlo. Lo único que faltaba es que él no se olvidara de mí.

-Srta. Isabella. ¿Cómo está?- me preguntó Ben al traspasar la puerta de la casa

-Muy bien Ben. ¿y tu?-

-Aburrido, sin usted aquí no hay que hacer- me dijo dramáticamente

-¿y Holly?- pregunté dando a entender si no hacía diligencias por ella -¿no la has sacado? Ella camina y va a la peluquería- él por un momento se alarmó pero luego se tranquilizó

-en este preciso momento está en la peluquería- me dijo sonriendo

-Bueno, vamos a buscarla- sugerí. Un pequeño detalle arruinó la inexpresividad de su cara. Lo delató

-Ammm…. Me dijeron que me llamaban de la peluquería al terminar para que la valla a buscar-

-¿seguro?- pregunté sin confianza

-por Supuesto. Holly está en perfectas condiciones-

-No he insinuado lo contrario- le dije sonriendo y alejándome para ir a colocar mi maleta en la habitación. Oí el sonido de unas teclas de celular y me quedé quieta. Me acerqué un poco y espié sin ser vista

-Srta. ¿Cómo está?- dijo él y recibió respuesta

-necesito ir a buscar a Holly. La srta. Isabella ya llegó-

-Le dije que estaba en la peluquería. Si se entera que usted la tiene se pondrá furiosa. Ella es muy delicada con Holly- ¿como? ¿Qué Holly estaba con…. quien? ¿Por qué Ben me mintió?

-Usted podrá ser la hermana de Edward pero no creo que por eso valla a cambiar su reacción. Ella a usted no la conoce. Se molestará- se quedó callado unos segundos y respondió alarmado

-¿qué? Yo no puedo decirle que la tiene usted. Srta. Usted no entiende-

-bien, bien. Esperaré. Gracias-

Así que la hermana de Edward tenía a mi Holly. ¿Por qué? ¿Con que derecho? Por un momento quise devolverme y armarle un escándalo a Ben. Él no tenía porqué mentirme. Pero ella vendría y podría conocerla, podría saber un poco mas de Edward. Sonreí inconcientemente y seguí con la maleta a mi habitación. Me di un baño y me puse ropa cómoda para salir con Holly cuando llegara. Dejé mi cabello suelto para que se secara. Me rocié un poco de perfume y salí de la habitación. Cuando bajé se escuchaban voces en la planta baja así que me puse en camino para bajar. Cuando iba a mitad de la escalera Holly empezó a ladrar y salió corriendo a donde yo estaba. Me agaché y la cargué, empezó a lamerme la cara. Le di besos y la abracé fuerte. Cuando alcé la cara la puerta se cerraba. Ben y Renata estaban parados viéndome. Eso quería decir que la hermana de Edward se había ido. No pude conocerla. Holly volvió a llamar mi atención y fue cuando la detallé bien. Tenía el copete, las patas y la cola pintado de fucsia. Al igual que sus uñas. Cargaba un elegante pañuelo en su cuello. Estaba muy coqueta.

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo estas?- preguntó Renata

-Isabella- le corregí en voz alta y segura

-Isabella- rectificó ella

-estoy bien, Renata. Gracias. Saldré al parque con Holly. Dentro de un rato vengo- iba a colocarle la correa cuando Renata me interrumpió

-no es necesario. Ya aprendió- me dijo sonriendo

-¿Cómo que aprendió?- pregunté extrañada. Holly era un desastre total

-Fue entrenada- respondió. La miré con un signo de interrogación en la cara y salí de la casa con el collar en la mano. Holly me siguió. Sin adelantar ni aminorar el paso. Mientras nos fuimos alejando del vecindario sentía mi estomago dar vueltas. Tenía miedo que en cualquier momento Holly saliera corriendo y no volviera.

-5 min-

-10 min-

-15 min-

No pasó. Ella seguía a mi lado. Llegamos al parque y me senté en la grama. A mirar a las demás personas. Era tranquilizador respirar aire fresco. Holly se acostó a mi lado. Ví a varias madres jugar con sus hijos. Las cometas volaban en el cielo. Me imaginé los futuros hijos de Edward y míos. Serían hermosos. Con unos ojos verdes exactamente iguales a los de él. En ese momento Holly empezó a gruñir por lo bajo. Levantó su cabeza y sus orejas buscaban algún ruido en particular. No paraban de moverse y en ese instante echó a correr. Inmediatamente me paré yo también y corrí tras ella. Ya estaba cansada, la miraba de lejos hasta que aminoró la marcha y se acostó en la sabana de una mujer que estaba acostada escuchando y tatareando una música con los audífonos puesto. Cuando llegué me acerqué lentamente. La mujer seguro pensaría que estaba loca. O que le haría algo.

-Holly…- la llamaba mientras me acercaba mas –ven aquí mami- ella solo levantó su cara, me vio y la volvió a bajar acomodándose mas en el cuerpo de la extraña. En ese momento la mujer se levantó y miro a mi mascota, luego me miró a mí. Puso cara de confusión y luego sonrió.

-Hola Isabella ¿es tuya?- preguntó con una voz angelical

-eh…. sí- respondí un poco dudosa

-Hay no me digas que te olvidaste de mi- dijo a tono de broma –soy la chica del club ¿recuerdas?-

-ahhhh claro- dije cayendo en cuenta –si- sonreí –disculpa es que este ambiente es un poco diferente ya sabes- las dos nos reímos

-¿y eso tu por aquí? ¿Vives cerca?-

-si, a 15 minutos de aqui-

-que bueno ¿te gustaría acompañarme?-

-claro, pero primero ire a comprarle agua a Holly debe tener sed, nos vinimos caminando-

-yo tengo, yo le ofrezco –dijo y me senté en la sabana extendida sobre la grama. Ella sacó una tasita y le sirvió agua –es hermosa- dijo mientras miraba a Holly

-sí, es muy especial. Es lo único que tengo- dije y la realidad de mis palabras me golpeó. Realmente si era lo único que tenía. No tenía a Edward, no tenía casa, no tenía algo propio. Salvo ella

-¿y… quien te la regaló? Debes ser especial para esa persona. Pero por lo visto para ti no es especial porque crees que solo tienes a Holly pero olvidas a quien te la regaló-

-me la regaló….. un…. amigo- dije no muy segura-si, un amigo- repetí convenciéndome a mí misma. Ella me miró y supe que no me creyó pero tampoco le tomó atención.

-¿y a que te dedicas?- me preguntó mientras nos acomodábamos

-Estoy en el instituto. Cuando salga estudiaré en Le Cordon Bleu-

-woow. Felicitaciones. Algún día iré a tu casa y tendrás que cocinarme- se rió. Yo me sobresalté un poco, pues se auto invitó pero su risa me relajó. Había algo en ella que me agradaba.

-algún día- le prometí devolviéndole la sonrisa -¿y tu? ¿a que te dedicas?-

-yo estudio en la Facultad de Arquitectura, Paisajística y Diseño de la Universidad de Toronto- dijo sin respirar. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Esa es la mayor universidad de Canadá y Cuenta con el mayor número de ganadores del Premio Nóbel de entre las universidades canadienses.

-no es para tanto- me dijo al ver mi expresión –tu tampoco estudiaras en una cualquiera-

-estudie muchísimo para poder ganarme esa beca- le confesé

-yo también tuve que estudiar bastante para conseguir el cupo. No es fácil. Ya sabes, hay mucha demanda- me dijo tranquilizadoramente. Y me sonrió. Me sentí bien. -¿te gustaría salir algún día a otro lugar?-

-eh… claro-

-ok, anota mi numero- dijo entusiasmada

-no tengo teléfono- le dije

-¿qué?-gritó -¿Cómo que no tienes teléfono?- me preguntó como si fuera un pecado

-pues- lo pensé y luego decidí decir la verdad. Ella me inspiraba confianza –no tengo quien me llame. Mis padres murieron. Solo me la paso con los muchachos del internado y casi siempre me la paso ahí. Así que no había tenido la necesidad de usar uno-

-¿y vive sola?- inquirió

-vivo con mi tutora y el chofer. Pero casi no hablo con ellos-

-bueno ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprarte uno? Ya tienes una excusa. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a llamarte para salir? ¿o como me avisaras cuando vallas al club?- puso cara inocente

-Ok vamos- le dije, sino me daría luego un cargo de conciencia

Recogimos las cosas y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento. Me sorprendió cuando ella sacó unas llaves y las luces de un carro prendieron. Abrió la maleta y metí la sabana y la canasta. -Móntate- me dijo. A penas abrió la puerta del conductor Holly ya se había montado así que abrí la puerta del copiloto y miré hacia adentro Holly se sentó en el puesto de atrás y estaba mirándome. Como esperando que me montara. Así que lo hice. Fuimos a un agente autorizado y elegimos un teléfono. Ella insistió hasta que me convenció de llevarme un blackberry. Yo realmente no le veía ciencia. Era mucho dinero para un simple teléfono y yo casi ni lo utilizaría pero ella dijo que así era más fácil comunicarnos. Ya que las dos tendríamos pin. No entendí algo en lo absoluto pero al final acepté.

-Yo pago- dijo mientras sacaba su tarjeta

-no, no, no. Para nada. ¿Cómo crees?-

-Hay Isabella por favor. Solo déjame darte el medio para poder comunicarme contigo ¿si? Y no protestes porque igual saldré ganando yo-

Ella sí que tenía poder de convencimiento. Cuando nos volvimos a montar en su carro sacó mi teléfono y se agregó al pin. Me explicó lo esencial y me dijo para qué era cada función. Colocó la cámara me dijo para juntarnos y tomarnos una foto. Agarró a Holly y las tres salimos en ella. Supuestamente eso era "probar la cámara" me dejó en la casa. Me bajé y Holly me siguió. No sin antes pasar por los brazos de aquella chica y recibir un gran beso. El carro arrancó cuando cerré la puerta de la entrada. A penas di un paso y el celular mandó un sonido al aire. Lo saqué y vi su pin. "TE PASARÉ BUSCANDO A LAS 9 PM. IREMOS AL CLUB. SERÁ UNA GRAN NOCHE. LO PROMETO"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola mis chicas lindas! Lamento mucho no actualizar pero como ya se los dije, estoy alcanzando a la autora original, de hecho me falta solo un cap para alcanzarla y no sé que voy a hacer! Ojala se me ocurra algo, por mientras les pido paciencia y reviews xdd bueno

Besos!


	18. noche de club

Cuando me dijo que su Rose era diferente en todos los aspectos algo dentro de mí se quebró. La prefería a ella. Sin dudas. El momento que compartimos solo fue especial para mí. No sé si será orgullo, celos o simple rabia pero yo no me iba a arrodillar de amor en frente del Sr. Edward Cullen. Primero… tenía que hacerlo él

*Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la Historia a Adna Montiel.

La esposa cap. **NOCHE DE CLUB**

**Llegué y le di comida a Holly. Fui a la cocina y preparé algo de comer. Hice suficiente para guardarle a Ben y a Renata. Subí a mi habitación e hice unos deberes que tenía pendiente. Si iba al club, seguro mañana no querría ni levantarme de la cama. Así que hice todas las cosas que pude. Mis deberes del instituto, lavar mi baño, repasar un idioma. Me metí a bañar y al salir sequé mi cabello y lo planché. No era muy necesario pero lo quería totalmente liso. Recordé a mi madre peinándolo y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. No la culparía por haberme dejado sola pero pienso que tampoco fue la salida adecuada. Me coloqué una ropa de estar en casa y bajé un rato al jardín. **

**-¿saldrá Señorita?- preguntó Ben a mis espaldas**

**-Si Ben, una amiga me buscará. Así que puedes descansar.-**

**-disculpe señorita pero no pretenda que me quede tranquilo sabiendo que saldrá en la noche y no se a que hora regresará-**

**-dame tu numero Ben. Yo te llamaré si ocurre algo ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-si, señorita. Así me quedaré un poco mas tranquilo. Pero me avisa. No importa la hora. Yo voy por usted-**

**-está bien Ben- le di mi celular, marcó su numero y luego me lo entregó. –Me voy a alistar porque pronto me vendrán a buscar- subí y me cambié de ropa. Me puse unos jeans pegados, una camisa de tiras, unos tacones del mismo color que la camisa, un collar y en una cartera metí todo lo que podía necesitar. A las 8 y 30 me llegó un pin "voy en camino a buscarte" y a diez para las nueve ella ya estaba afuera. Me dijo que dejara mi cartera en el asiento trasero pero que guardara mi celular en el bolsillo. Cuando llegamos al club fuimos escoltadas hasta la parte VIP. La música estaba muy alta. Las personas bailaban. El club estaba muy lleno. Me presentó a varios amigos de ella y me sentó en ambiente. Un mesero trajo unos tragos y enseguida todos agarraron uno dejando un único vaso en la mesa. El mío. **

**-no tomo- le dije al oído a ella**

**-Uno solo no te hará daño Isabella- me dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio. Todos esperaban que yo lo agarrara para brindar así que lo hice. Gritaron de júbilo y luego gritaron el "SALUD" chocando sus tragos. Mi amabilísima nueva amiga me arrastró hacia la pista de baile y nos pusimos a bailar. Todavía no podía coordinar bien los pies pero una de las muchachas de mi grupo escolar cuando empezamos a frecuentar el club me dio el tips de mover las rodillas. Eso ayudaba. Excepto cuando llegaba el merengue. Sentí unas pequeñas manos en mi espalda y luego estaba dando vueltas en la pista junto a mi amiga. No se de que parte salió el mesonero pero nos trajo un trago más a cada una. Vi como ella se lo tomó de una sola vez y yo hice lo mismo. Así pasó hasta la media noche. Ella y yo bailábamos y el mesonero de vez en cuando nos traía tragos. De un momento a otro nos sentamos para descansar. Empezó a preguntarme acerca de mi vida y con unos grados más de alcohol que no debería tener le conté absolutamente todo. Lo que pasó en mi país, la llegada a aquel lugar, el conocer a Edward Cullen, el tener relaciones con Rosalie, el rechazo sexual de Edward, las ganas que tenía de que me tocaran, el día que desperté y tuve a Holly, las tardes de lectura con Edward a mi lado. La confesión de Renata, el día de mi cumpleaños numero 15, mis amigos nuevos, las inseguridades que sentía, la vez que fui al banco, mis profesores particulares. TODO. Esa extraña ahí sentada, pendiente de cada cosa que le decía se convirtió en mi única confidente. En ningún momento me juzgo. Solo acariciaba mi espalda y asentía de vez en cuando. Sus ojos me infundían valor y su sonrisa me tranquilizaba. De un momento a otro estaba de nuevo en la pista. Esta vez eran as manos de un hombre las que me sostenían. Era alto, delgado, de cabello negro y ojos grises. Su mirada era pesada. Parecía metal. Pero se podía percibir el toque de sutileza que había en ellos. Bailaba con una agilidad impresionante. Su perfume varonil llenaba mis fosas nasales. Sus labios era color rosa y en su sonrisa se asomaban hermosos dientes blancos. Me veía mucho y cuando yo también le dirigía la mirada me sonreía. Cuando bailaba me apretaba a su cuerpo de una manera nada decente. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de él. Respiraba en mi oído y exhalaba el aire en mi cuello haciéndome temblar. Cuando acabó la canción de fui alejando de él con una sonrisa y busqué a mi amiga. No podía seguir en los brazos de aquel hombre. Cuando la encontré la agarré, la abracé y pegué su cuerpo al mío sin darle tiempo a que se negara. Ella con una sonrisa también pegó mi cuerpo al suyo. **

**-no te alejes de mi- le dije –no puedo seguir bailando con ese hombre. Me descontrola-**

**-tranquila. Bailaremos las dos-**

**-¿estás caliente?- preguntó ella de repente**

**-¿ah?- pregunté sin pensar. No sabía a lo que se refería**

**-me dijiste que Alec te descontrola ¿sientes deseo?- volteé mi cara y miré a otro lugar. Me daba pena admitirlo. Ella con una de sus manos volvió a fijar mi mirada en la suya y alzó una ceja esperando respuesta**

**-si- admití. –siento mucho deseo. Hace tiempo ya, que no me tocan y ese hombre movió cosas. Pero yo no pudo estar con él. Edward no me lo perdonaría-**

**-me dijiste que has estado con una mujer ¿cierto?-**

**-si, pero ¿y eso que?- pregunté confundida**

**-¿Edward se molestará si estas con otra?-**

**-No lo creo. Mas bien él era quien deseaba que así fuera. Él casi no me tocaba-**

**-bueno…. Aquí estoy yo- se ofreció**

**-¿que?- grité y abrí los ojos como platos. Esta mujer si que estaba loca. -¿estas loca?-**

**-No Isabella. Solo busco una solución a tu necesidad. Así no engañaras a Edward y liberaras tu deseo. Además haremos lo que tú quieras. Todo será como lo desees- la miré y supe que no estaba jugando. Empecé a detallarla y mi deseo aumentó. Tenía buenos labios. En sus ojos también había deseo y un toque de picardía. Su piel era blanca, te invitaba a tocarla. Tenía senos medianos. Ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños, simplemente perfectos. Su cintura era pequeña y tenía un buen trasero. Se movía bien al bailar y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que yo quisiera. Era una buena salida. La única para no engañar a Edward. **

**-por cierto- dijo llamando mi atención mientras mis ojos recorrían su cuerpo –también me gustan los hombres. No soy lesbiana. Así que no me enamoraré. Solo es una opción.- sonrió -Para ambas- agregó. **

**-Ok- acepté a su loca opción.**

**A las 4 de la mañana salimos del club. Nos fuimos a su auto y nos montamos en la parte de atrás. Ambas estábamos muy mareadas para conducir. Uno de los hombres que nos escoltó cuando llegamos se montó en el asiento del conductor y arrancó el carro. Yo reía sin pararme. Me parecí gracioso lo que estaba pasando pero no podía hablar. Solo señalaba y reía. Por el contrario la chica a mi lado no paraba de pronunciar cosas sin sentido. Pero ambas estábamos concientes. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos en el carro pero entramos a un garaje y el señor salió del carro y nos abrió la puerta.**

**-Gracias- le dije al salir del auto**

**-ya sabes- le dijo la chica mientras iba caminando por una puerta. Yo la seguí. Entramos a una pequeña casa. Estaba en total silencio. Solo se oían nuestros pasos y mis risas. Atravesamos un pasillo y entramos a un cuarto. Ella se tiró en la cama con los brazos abiertos. **

**-ahí está el baño- dijo como pudo, señalando una puerta –date una ducha. No podemos dormirnos así- por un momento me quedé petrificada pero luego fui allí. Confiaba en ella. Me metí en la ducha, giré la manilla y dejé que el agua cayera, luego me metí en ella. **

**Lavé todo mi cuerpo. Ella tenía muchas cosas ahí pero yo solo utilicé shampoo, acondicionador y el jabón. No quería abusar. Cuando termine de lavar mi cabello y de enjuagarme para salir ella entró completamente desnuda a la ducha. Me sonrió como si nada y empezó a acercarse.**

**-¿Qué haces?- inquirí**

**-bañarme- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio**

**-¿y por qué te metes si yo todavía no he salido?-**

**-oh! Vamos Isa.-**

**-Isabella- le corregí. Nadie me decía diminutivos**

**-Solo tienes que relajarte- me dijo –no seas así. Disfruta- su voz sueva me tranquilizó. Colocó sus manos en mis hombros y me devolvió al agua caliente. Fue sobando mis brazos y realmente se sentía bien. Cerré mis ojos y disfruté de sus caricias. Agarró el jabón, se lleno la mano y empezó a pasármelo por todo el cuerpo. El cuello, los hombros, los brazos, los senos, la barriga, las piernas y las nalgas. Cuando ya estuve toda enjabonada (de nuevo) me volvió a meter en el agua para sacarme el jabón. Cuando estuve lista agarré mi cabeza y la presionó llevándola hasta su cara. Se acercó hasta que nuestros labios y los juntó. El beso fue suave y delicado. Soltó su agarre en mi cabello y yo la abracé a ella. La pegué a mí y la volví a besar por un tiempo largo. Ella tenía razón. Si no podía estar con un hombre por traicionar a Edward, podía estar con una mujer. Tal vez y hasta cuando él llegara podíamos hacer un trío. Así como con Rosalie. Pero que luego solo me tocara a mí.**

Hola mis chicas hermosas*-*

¿Cómo estan? Ojala que muy biien, Aquí les dejo un nuevo cap c: Saben? No me había dado ni cuenta de la cantidad de reviews qe tengo! Me encanta me hace sentir especial! Y todo gracias a ustedes!

Hasta el cap anterior eran 165 IMAGINENSE! Cuando comencé con suerte y me leia una chica y ahora soon muchas ya perdi la cuenta, se que me deja reviews casi ¼ de todas las chicas que me leen y las entiendo, yo sinceramente soy horrible para escribir comentarios siempre se como AHHH ME ENCANTA, SIGUELA! Xdd eso es todo lo que escribo pero creanme que cuando lo hago es porque encerio me gusta la historia y cuando una no me gusta. No la leo no dejo reviews y listo, nose hay algunas de las chicas de las que me escriben qe ps leo algunas de sus historias y no todas me gustan pero prefiero mil veces no agregarla a favoritos ni nada qe andar diciendo "no, no me gusta blablabla" igual creo qe es mas sincero y no se dan ni cuanta por todas las chicas qe las leen y GRACIAS A DIOS NADIE ME HA PUESTO ALGO FEO EN REVIEWS, bueno bueno

Qe esten bien amores y espero actualizar pronto, ustedes me entienden! 3


	19. El tiempo trae verdades

Cuando me dijo que su Rose era diferente en todos los aspectos algo dentro de mí se quebró. La prefería a ella. Sin dudas. El momento que compartimos solo fue especial para mí. No sé si será orgullo, celos o simple rabia pero yo no me iba a arrodillar de amor en frente del Sr. Edward Cullen. Primero… tenía que hacerlo él

*Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la Historia a Adna Montiel.

**La esposa cap. ****EL TIEMPO TRAE VERDADES**

Dormimos en su cama. Al salir del baño nos vestimos y caímos del sueño. Esa noche soñé con Edward. Fue un sueño extraño e incomodo, sin embargo, no me desperté. A la mañana cuando abrí los ojos el sol ya brillaba en la ventana, la cabeza me daba vueltas, sí que había tomado. El espacio a mi lado estaba vacío. De repente un sentimiento de culpa vino hacia mí. Estar con una mujer no era lo que yo quería. Extrañaba a Edward, sí. Deseaba que me tocaran, sentirme querida y deseada. Pero no era así, no de este modo.

-Buenas tardes- dijo ella entrando a la habitación con una charola de comida en las manos

-Buen día- dije y le sonreí tímida. No sabía como decirle que los besos de anoche jamás debieron pasar.

-Aquí te traje comida y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza- dijo dejando la charola en la peinadora. –Come un poco que te hace falta. Y no te preocupes por lo de anoche. No diré absolutamente nada.- me sonrió y me tranquilicé

-¿Cómo sabes que…..?- no me dejó terminar de hablar y dijo

-la culpa se te nota en la mirada- se sentó a mi lado –¿en verdad lo amas?- preguntó con sus ojos fijos y brillantes mirándome

-Muchísimo- respondí sinceramente –Es extraño porque casi siempre vivimos discutiendo pero él hace que sienta muchas cosas. No sabría como explicártelo-

-tranquila, yo te entiendo y te creo. No sabes disimularlo. Ahora come. Yo voy a arreglar unas cosas abajo. ¿No te importa?-

-No hay problema- le dije sonriendo y en el momento en que salió por la puerta fue que empecé a detallar el cuarto. Había mucho morado. Unas ligeras cortinas dejaban ver por las ventanas, una hermosa vista. En el piso había una alfombra muy suave. Al lado de la peinadora tenía la estructura de la parte inferior de una maniquí de mujer con una prenda a punto de terminar. Estaba decorado con estilo. Y muuuchooos tonos de morado. Empecé a comer. A lo que termine ella no había subido. Así que agarré la bandeja y salí del cuarto. El lugar era hermoso. Me quedó claro que su color favorito era el morado. Al salir de la habitación te recibía una pequeña sala, muy iluminada y con las mismas tonalidades. A lo que caminé atravesando el lugar ladridos se empezaron a escuchar y una pequeña maraña de pelo blanco estaba saltando a mi alrededor.

-¡Mousse!- llamó mi amiga –no seas grosera- decía mientras señalaba con su pequeño dedo al perro que estaba sobre mis pies.-eso no se hace. ¡Respeta!- la perrita se alejó un poco -disculpa- me dijo mi amiga –no está acostumbrada a ver alguien mas a parte de mi aquí adentro-

-no te preocupes- le dije sinceramente. En ningún momento me había molestado. Al contrario podía llevarla a la casa para que jugara con Holly -¿no está acostumbrada a ver alguien mas a parte de ti aquí adentro? ¿y tus padres?-

-¡Oh!- exclamó de sorpresa –no te he contad de mi vida. Vivo sola- sonrió

-¿sola? ¿Por qué?- me quitó la bandeja de las manos, la colocó en una repisa que había tas de un mueble y me sentó ubicándose también a mi lado.

-Por la universidad. Como te dije estudio aquí y pues mis padres están en estados unidos-

-¿y la casa de quien es?-

-es mía- dijo como si nada. –Mamá me la regalo por mi cumpleaños 18-

-Ok. Entiendo. Y… ¿Cómo es que se llama la perrita?-

-se llama Mousse. Significa Espuma. Es en francés. Por el cabello y el color. Ya sabes- rió y reí también –sube Mousse- le dijo palmeando a su lado y la perrita enseguida subió –Ella es Isabella. Dale la pata- dijo y le hizo un gesto enseguida la perrita levantó una de sus patitas delanteras

-Un placer Srta. Mousse- le dije tendiendo mi mano y agarrando su patica –bueno… Creo que ya es hora de irme a mi casa. Deben estar preocupados-

-si- afirmó. -Déjame buscarte una ropa para que te vistas.-

-no es necesa…..- pero ya se había ido. Al rato llegó con una muda de ropa y me dijo que fuera al cuarto a cambiarme mientras ella lavaba los platos. Me bañé, me cambié y salí de la habitación. Ella me esperaba en la salita. Me sonrió, bajamos las escaleras y nos montamos en su carro.

-¿tus padres tienen dinero?- le pregunte de la nada

-¿A que se debe la pregunta Isabella?-

-bueno… Tienes casa propia, tienes carro. Tienes una mascota, teléfono de ultima generación, vives sola ¿entiendes mi punto?-

-si, te entiendo. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Tu también tienes teléfono de ultim…- no la dejé terminar

-porque tu me lo regalaste- le corté

-ya va. Escúchame primero- insistió

-Tu también tienes teléfono de ultima generación, tienes una mascota que es tuya, prácticamente vives sola. Tienes chofer. Estudiaras en la escuela de artes culinarias más prestigiosa. Por más que uno tenga todas esas cosas no significa que tenga dinero. No se trata de lo que se tiene sino de la manera que se consigue. Las personas que son de bajos recursos piensan que los ricos tienen mucho dinero, son felices y ya pero se equivocan. También hay problemas y así como se tiene también se pierde dinero. Todo es cuestión de cada persona y como se administre. Tienes teléfono de última generación porque yo te lo regalé. Tienes una mascota porque el hombre que te ama te la dio. Tienes una casa y un chofer a tu disposición porque alguien se preocupa por ti. Tienes la beca porque te propusiste estudiar y lograste lo que querías. Yo tengo casa porque mi madre me la regaló. Tengo un carro porque gané una apuesta. Tengo una mascota porque mi padre me la obsequió. Y tengo un buen celular simplemente porque trabajo. No te dejes engañar por lo que ves. Realmente no somos tan diferentes. Y jamás dejes que la ausencia de tus padres te debilite. Triunfa y brilla que tú puedes ser alguien muy grande en el mundo. Tienes todo para lograrlo Isabella. Así que no te intimides por la cantidad de dinero que veas alrededor. El dinero es nada si no se sabe utilizar y la mayoría de las personas se sienten tan crecidas cuando lo tienen que no lo aprovechan como tiene que ser- me dejó sin palabras. Ella tenía razón. Jamás preguntaría eso de nuevo. Una apariencia puede engañar. No todo es como se ve. Estacionó al frente de mi casa, me despedí de ella y de Mousse y bajé de su auto. Al traspasar la puerta de la casa Holly corrió hacia mí. La agarré a la bese.

-Hasta que por fin la señorita se digna a volver a casa- dijo Renata

-Disculpa Renata pero yo no tengo porqué darte explicaciones a ti y mucho menos pedirte permiso-

-pues deberías, soy tu tutora legal-

-¡Exacto! Mi tutora. No eres mi madre y mucho menos mi pareja. Así que por favor resérvese ese tipo de comentarios- le dije sin mirarla y me fui a mi recamara con Holly en mis brazos. Dejé mi cartera en un sillón, me acosté y caí profundamente dormida. No se cuanto tiempo estuve durmiendo pero me levanté cuando sentí que ya no quedaba mas pereza en mi cuerpo. Me levanté, lavé mis dientes y bajé a la cocina por algo de comer. El reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana. Así que hice un plato no muy pesado. Cuando terminé y comí fui al pequeño salón de gimnasio. Coloqué música suave y empecé a calentar mientras esperaba que me bajara la comida. Media hora después hice los ejercicios correspondientes a la rutina del día. Me bañé, alisté mi uniforme, le di de comer a Holly y le pedí a Ben que me llevara al instituto. Ese día volví a casa. Le di un horario a Ben de todas las actividades que estaba acostumbrada a hacer para que me llevara y me buscara. Seguíamos yendo al museo, al club, a reuniones de sociedad, a fiestas privadas, etc. A mi grupo se unió mi pequeña amiga. La cual fue aceptada de muy buena manera. Para todos lados que yo iba ella me acompañaba. Sacaba tiempo de su vida y lo dedicaba para la mía. Así fue pasando el tiempo. Ella y yo éramos inseparables, estábamos con el grupo pero éramos clase aparte. A veces yo llamaba a Ben para que me fuera a buscar u otras veces ella me llevaba para la casa. Y otras veces me quedaba en la de ella. Conocí a varios hombres que según mi amiga querían algo más que una amistad conmigo. Aunque yo jamás le creí. Con quien si tuve un poco más de contacto fue con aquel hombre de ojos grises. Alec. Hablábamos constantemente por el ping y me llamaba de vez en cuando. En el ambiente cada vez se sentía más la desaprobación de Renata y sus "tiernas" palabras a las cuales jamás respondía:

-Bonita hora de llegar-

-Ese no es el estado en que debe llegar una señorita a su casa-

-Muy linda que te va a encontrar Edward cuando regrese-

-Sigue dando de qué hablar Isabella. Cuando todos se enteren que tú eres la niña que trajo Edward Cullen de Emirato de Dubái los chismes explotaran-

-Edward como que ahora sí perdió la cabeza. Proteger a una mujer de esta manera y mira como le paga-

Un día no aguanté más sus comentarios y se lo conté a mi amiga. Llegué llorando a su casa. No soportaba más sus palabras. ¿Quién se creía ella? ¿Acaso el que ella amara a Edward le daba derecho a hacerme sentir mal a mí? Mi amiga al escuchar todo se enfureció. Jamás la había visto así. Pasé la tarde en su casa llorando y luego me llevó a mi casa. Me convenció que lo mejor era que regresara y me quedara en la casa. Subí me bañe, me tranquilicé y bajé a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua cuando una conversación me tomó por sorpresa

-No te imaginas como la haces sentir- decía mi amiga

-Ella tiene que comportarse a la altura- respondió Renata

-Es solo una niña- atacó

-Pues Edward no la ve como tal. La ve como su mujer. Por eso le esta dando todo lo que le da. ¿Sabías que la casa está a nombre de ella? ¿Sabías que el carro también es de ella? Un día de estos las empresas familiares también serán de ella- gritaba Renata. Se produjo un silencio y luego mi amiga habló

-Respóndeme algo tía: ¿Cómo es eso que tu amas a mi hermano?-

-Alice… Eso es algo que no puedo contestarte-

-¿QUE?- dije entrando a la cocina y mirando a aquellas dos mujeres petrificadas mirándome a mí. Esto no podía ser cierto. Alice, mi pequeña amiga no podía ser la hermana de Edward. Tenía que haber un error.

Hola! ¿Cómo están chicas? Espero qe bien, les respodi reviews a algunas de ustedes, espero no desilusionarlas con el cap. Ahora un mensaje de la autora.

Hola chicas (y chico jejeje) de FanFiction les escribo para despejar sus dudas. Primero que nada muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia. De verdad se siente muy bien. Agradezco a la nena Danny por subirla en esta pagina. (confieso que no la entiendo mucho. me enreda) Danny me hizo saber sus inquietudes y pues aquí estoy para hablarles.

1. Sé que Edward no aparece mucho en la historia (eso cambiará. Ya está por venir)

2. por los encuentros lesbicos no se preocupen en el capi (EL TIEMPO TRAE VERDADES) se solucionará

3. Como le comentaba a la chichas de LNM respecto al Pov Edward. NO HABRÁ. La historia solo la cuenta Bella xq al colocarme en el punto de vista de Edward se descubririan muchas cosas y la historia tendría un final ascelerado. y no creo quequieran q acabe ya ¿cierto? desde el punto de vista de bella les iré comentando todo. Y... Bella descubrirá un secreto que está muy bien guardado desde hace muchos años. por eso quiero que solo ella cuente la historia.

Sigan leyendo que las cosas estan por cambiar. Cualquier cosa me tendran informada. Alguna pregunta que quieran hacerme Danny me la hará llegar. O si quieren contactarme personalmente aquí les dejo los medios.

'Adna Montiel en Facebbok

adnamontiel en Twitter

xoxo_ por msn

Muchas gracias por agarrar de su tiempo para leer la historia. Lean los otros capis y me dicen que tal. Besos. Adna Montiel (Mariu )

Eso Besos!


	20. Aceptando

Cuando me dijo que su Rose era diferente en todos los aspectos algo dentro de mí se quebró. La prefería a ella. Sin dudas. El momento que compartimos solo fue especial para mí. No sé si será orgullo, celos o simple rabia pero yo no me iba a arrodillar de amor en frente del Sr. Edward Cullen. Primero… tenía que hacerlo él

*Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la Historia a Adna Montiel.

**La esposa cap. ****ACEPTANDO**

-Esto no puede ser cierto, esto no puedo ser cierto- me repetía a mi misma con los ojos cerrados tratando de borrar la información que acababa de adquirir

-Isabella, puedo explicarte- dijo Alice

-no te me acerques Alice ¿sabes? desconfié de todas las personas a mi alrededor, menos de ti. Pero como tu misma me dijiste: las apariencias engañan. Me han engañado contigo –

-Las cosas no son así Isabella-

-¿por qué no me dijiste que eres su hermana? ¿Por qué jamás me contaste de tu vida? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu eres la dueña del club?-

-quería acercarme a ti. Saber quien eras. Saber como realmente eras. Saber lo que sientes por mi hermano- dijo ella en su defensa

-pues, tu hermano ya esta bastante mayorcito para cuidarse el solito.-

-solo tenía curiosidad. No es justo que me trates así-

- y ¿acaso te parece justo que me hayas ocultado todo esto? Por Dios…. Eres su hermana. Ella- dije señalando a Renata sin verla –es tu tía. SU tía- cerré los ojos, respiré profundo y le dije –me voy a mi cuarto. No subas, no me mandes ping ni me llames Alice por favor. Deja que se me pase la rabia. Yo te llamo- di media vuelta y salí de la cocina. Lo menos que quería era pelear con ella, de verdad le agradecía mucho y por mas que me ocultó esa verdad siempre estuvo para mi. Entré al cuarto prendí la computadora y en Google tecleé: EDWARD CULLEN. Empecé a leer todos y cada uno de los artículos que encontré. Después pasé leí los de Alice, Carlisle y Esme. Vi sus fotos, las propiedades y empresas que tenían. Esto no me volvería a ocurrir. Traté de grabarme el rostro de cada uno. Saqué papel fotográfico que tenía guardado en una gaveta e imprimí una foto de su familia. Estaba él, Alice, Esme, Carlisle y una pareja de abuelos que imagino eran los padres de Carlisle. Mañana compraría un portarretrato y la colocaría en mi mesita para no olvidar sus caras. En lo que terminé Alec empezó a llamarme. A la tercera llamada contesté. La verdad no tenía ganas de hablar. Pero el insistió. Así que me acosté en la cama y hablé con él de cosas triviales. Me hizo reír, pensar, reflexionar y quedamos para ir a comer helado dentro de dos días. Fui al salón del gimnasio y descargué la energía que me quedaba ahí. Después me di un baño y salí con Holly a caminar cerca del parque.

-Mira a quien tenemos por aquí. A la supuesta noviecita de Edward- dijo a lo lejos una muchacha. Tenía cabello color negro. Su piel era un poco oscura. No pude verle bien el rostro. Hice la que no escuché y seguí mi camino

-niña rica ¿acaso no tienes carro?- volvió a decir dirigiéndose a mi. Volví hacer que no estaba escuchando y seguí. A lo lejos escuché pasos acercarse y luego una mano agarró fuertemente mi brazo y me jaló de manera que me posiciono frente a ella. La vi de cerca y mi mente buscó a todos los rostros almacenados en mi memoria pero no la encontró. En algún lado la había visto a ella. Pero no recordaba en donde

-Hola Isabella- me dijo

-No se quien eres- respondí

-Ah. Mi nombre es Daniela- Holly empezó a ladrarle –calla a tu perra si no quieres que la lastime- me amenazó reforzando su apretón

-Holly has silencio- le dije y la perrita empezó a sollozar. –Shhhh Holly- hizo completo silencio pero en ningún momento dejó de ver a la muchacha.

-Así que si eres tu- dijo

-soy yo ¿de que?-

-la noviecita de Edward. ¿Dónde está?-

-No tengo por qué responderte eso- le dije tangente

-mira muchachita- me dijo meneándome fuertemente –Si crees que te quedaras con Edward estas muy equivocada. Eres solo una bebe. Jamás podrías darle lo que yo le puedo dar. Tengo mucho más que experiencia. En cambio a ti se te huele la virginidad por encima-

-Entonces es triste tu vida- le contesté sin miedo –eres una vieja puta y no puedes tener al hombre que deseas. En cambio yo soy una niña virgen y tengo en mis manos lo que tú sueñas. ¿No te da pena decir que una "bebe" puede alcanzar lo que deseas y tu ni sabes el procedimiento para siquiera asomarte a ello?-

-si eres descarada- me dijo con intención de empujarme. Holly empezó a ladrar de nuevo.

-Daniela- llamó una voz que poco a poco se acercaba –Déjala tranquila- dijo Alec

-Esto no es problema tuyo. Puedes irte- le respondió ella

-La que se va eres tu- volvió a decirle Alec de buena manera

-¿no me digas que estas de su lado?- inquirió gritando molesta.

-Por supuesto que estoy de su lado ¿acaso no estas viendo lo que le estas haciendo?- le dijo señalando su mano que apretaba mi brazo -¿Cuál es el problema?-

-esta es la noviecita de Edward- Alec me miró sorprendido

-¿es cierto Isabella? ¿Eres la novia que Edward trajo de Dubai?-

-Bueno… Si me trajo de Dubai. Pero no soy su novia- se me quedó viendo confuso –o Bueno…. Algo…. así- respondí confusa. Yo tampoco sabía que eramos él y yo

-Déjala Daniela por favor-

-¿que?- gritó -¿estas loco? Ella me la va a pagar-

-¿hasta donde te va a llevar tu loca obsesión por Edward? Te estas destruyendo la vida Daniela. ¿Acaso no lo ves? Lo tuyo con Edward ya pasó. Lamentablemente le hiciste daño y perjudicaste a su familia ¿Qué mas deseas de el? O peor aun de ella- le dijo señalándome. Ahí mi cabeza hizo clic. Su cara la había visto hace tres horas en la página de Internet. Ella fue la que inventó tener el hijo de Edward. Alec le hablaba con lastima y pesar. –Ven Isabella- dijo y ella me soltó. Yo avancé adonde estaba él, me tomó de la mano y empezamos a caminar con Holly siguiéndonos. Después de varios metros él habló

-Así que ¿en serio eres la novia de Edward?- me preguntó –Pensé que tenía chance-

-No soy novia de Edward- le murmuré

-o sea que…. ¿si tengo chance?-

-Alec… Es complicado-

-Ahora lo sé. No entiendo todo muy bien pero trato de hacerlo. Yo no soy mala persona Isa- dijo mirándome a los ojos –pero tampoco me voy a retirar de la batalla sin haber peleado. Yo sé que él no está aquí, así que puedo intentarlo-

-Isabella- le corregí

-¿Ah?-

-No me gusta que minimicen mi nombre. Me llamo Isabella-

-ok- dijo y siguió caminando. Asiendo caso omiso a la respuesta que no le di. Me acompañó hasta la casa. Lo despedí antes de subir las escaleras pero esperó a que me abrieran la puerta. Fue Ben el que salió. En eso Alec se acercó y le comento a Ben absolutamente todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo Ben tendiéndole la mano

-De nada. Isabella me importa y estaré pendiente cualquier cosa-

-De ahora en adelante no creo que haga falta pero gracias-

-buenas noches- dijo Alec

-Buenas noches me despedí- y los dejé en la puerta. Subí a mi cuarto y me acosté. Era bastante la información que tenía que procesar. Alice era hermana de Edward. Renata era su tía. Ahora… ¿en que sentido Renata ama a Edward? Si fuera de tía, a sobrino se lo hubiera dicho a Alice. Porque Alice le preguntó y ella no supo contestar. Entonces… Renata ¿en serio ama a Edward? ¿lo ama de… Amor? Por otro lado estaba esa mujer. Ella había entrado a la vida de Edward, a su familia, a su círculo social, a todo. ¿Con cuantas mujeres Edward lo habría intentado? ¿Por qué razón Edward se fijaría en mí en estos momentos? Las palabras de Renata no salían de mi cabeza.

"_¿Sabías que la casa está a nombre de ella? ¿Sabías que el carro también es de ella? Un día de estos las empresas familiares también serán de ella"_

La casa no era alquilada. Era MIA. Tenía un carro y tenía chofer. Era muy diferente verlo desde ese punto de vista. Ese punto en el cual toda la sociedad miraría. Así es que todos lo pensarán. Yo, Isabella Swan la mujer de Edward Cullen. Por un momento la ilusión creció pero luego me molesté. Todo el mundo me miraría como su mujer jamás lo he sido, ni siquiera me ha tocado. Tendría el titulo frente a la sociedad pero él no estaba aquí. Entonces ¿Qué tipo de mujer sería? Con esa pregunta me quedé dormida. La noche pasó rápido. El despertador sonó y sentí que dormí absolutamente nada. Inicié con mi rutina de todos los días. Hice ejercicio, me bañé, comí y le pedí a Ben que me llevara a la escuela. Las clases pasaron rápido. Hoy los muchachos irían al club. Supuestamente habría barra libre hasta las 3 am e iría una banda famosa y era algo que no nos podíamos perder.

-Por favor Isabella, vamos- insistía Karina

-No quiero. Estoy segura que Alice hizo todo esto para que fuéramos y yo estuviera por allá. Pero no lo logrará.-

-¿y cual es el problema con Alice?- preguntó sin entender

-Estoy molesta con ella-

-Ok. Pero prométeme que entre la semana vamos ¿si?-

-Ok. Karina. Entre la semana vamos-

-Bien. Me voy. Gabo me está esperando- Gabo, así le decía a su novio Gabriel. Hacían muy linda pareja.

Saqué mi teléfono y le escribí un ping a Alice.

-La táctica no te va a funcionar Alice. No iré al club. Más bien escríbele a tu hermano y dile que lo quiero aquí. Tengo muchas cosas que hablar con él.-

Al final de las clases llamé a Ben para que fuera a buscarme. Llegué a la casa y me duché. Hice algunos deberes pendientes, comí, jugué con Holly un rato. Repasé con mi profesor particular via Internet alguno que otro idioma. ¡Como me encantaban las letras! Alice no me respondió en toda la tarde. Me vestí para salir con Alec. Hace 20 minutos avisó que venía en camino. Me puse ropa cómoda. Nada para impresionar. Solo íbamos a comer un helado y éramos amigos. Me coloqué un Blue jeans pegado, unas botas negras de tacón fino que me llegaban hasta las rodillas. Una camisa blanca de tiras y una chaqueta negra encima. Agarré mi cabello en una cola de caballo, me eché un poco de perfume y dejé mi cara al natural. Metí mi celular en uno de mis bolsillos y bajé.

Alec me llamó avisándome que estaba en la entrada. Me despedí de Holly y le comenté a Ben para donde iba para que no se preocupara. Salí y afuera estaba el carro de Alec. Un Acura TL Negro. A lo que traspasé la puerta él se bajó me ofreció su mano, me llevó hasta la puerta del copiloto, la abrió y al yo entrar la cerró. Un acto caballeroso sin duda alguna. Iba manejando despacio. Me dio la impresión que lo hacía a propósito. Para pasar más tiempo juntos. Fuimos a una heladería y pedimos un gran helado para los dos. Hacía chistes he hizo que yo pasara todo el rato riéndome. Fue agradable.

-Muchas gracias- volví a repetir mientras íbamos camino a casa.

-Ya te dije que no tienes que dar las gracias Isabella. Fue muy agradable compartir contigo. Deberíamos hacerlo con más frecuencia. ¡Claro si quieres!-

-Por supuesto. No hay problema. El jueves (dentro de tres días) puede ser. Si estas desocupado-

-Claro, de igual forma estamos hablando- llegamos y estacionó frente a la casa. Bajó y me abrió la puerta del carro. Me acompañó hasta la entrada y tocó el timbre. –Buenas noches Isabella- me dijo y me dio un beso en la frente. Él olía realmente bien. Cerré los ojos al sentir su roce en mi cara y luego los abrí cuando se alejó. La puerta ya la habían abierto y estaba un Edward muy furioso parado frente a ella. Sentí que todo cambió de colores y me dieron ganas de vomitar. ¿Qué hacía él TAN RAPIDO aquí?

Hola chicas C:

Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, :C he tenido unos cuantos problemas xdd

Chicas ¿YA VIERON AMANECER? AAAAAAhhh yo fui al estreno y fue demasiado genial asi mori, resucite y nose casi vuelvo a morir xdd me encanto y ash qe manera de reir por la Bella! Xdd

Espero qe me den sus opiniones del cap y de la peli C:

Cuidense ls qiero C:

_**¿Reviews?**_


	21. El enojo de Edward

**Cuando me dijo que su Rose era diferente en todos los aspectos algo dentro de mí se quebró. La prefería a ella. Sin dudas. El momento que compartimos solo fue especial para mí. No sé si será orgullo, celos o simple rabia pero yo no me iba a arrodillar de amor en frente del Sr. Edward Cullen. Primero… tenía que hacerlo él**

***Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la Historia a Adna Montiel.**

**La esposa cap. ****EL ENOJO DE EDWARD**

-Buenas noches- Saludó Alec y le tendió la mano -sé que nos hemos visto en varias ocasiones pero quiero presentarme formalmente. Soy Alec Vulturi.-

-Sé quién eres- respondió Edward con odio en la mirada y sin corresponderle el saludo de manos -¿Qué piensas que soy? ¿El padre de Bella? ¿Por qué tienes que hablarme de esa manera? Yo no necesito que te presentes formalmente. A mí no me interesa lo que quieras-

-Edward- le dije y puse los ojos como plato. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Dónde estaban los modales? Él me vio por un instante y luego suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

-Disculpa- le dijo Edward y le tendió la mano, Alec le correspondió –Soy Edward Cullen. Pasa, estás en tu casa. ¿Tomas café?- hizo un ademán con las manos para que entráramos.

-Solo vengo a dejar a Isabella. Ya tengo que irme. Con permiso- dijo Alec. –Buenas noche Isabella- se despidió con la mano me guiñó un ojo y se fue. Tranqué la puerta y me enfrenté al enojo de Edward

-¿puedes explicarme que fue todo eso?- le dije

-¿Qué cosa?- se hizo el inocente

-¿Cómo que… que cosa? ¿No te das cuenta lo que acabas de hacer? Actuaste como… Uff… Yo mejor voy a bañarme- dije molesta

-Tú no vas a ningún lado Isabella. Ven aquí- gritó mientras yo subía por las escaleras. No le hice caso y me metí a duchar. Cuando salí del baño en paño, él estaba encima de la cama. Y entre sus manos tenía el portarretrato con la foto de él y su familia –Tiempo sin ver esta foto- dijo aún mirándola. –Fue en unas vacaciones. Todavía solíamos viajar juntos-

-¿por qué ya no lo hacen?- pregunté sentándome en la cama, aun mojada.

-mis padres están molestos conmigo. Por más que intento arreglar lo de Dubái ellos siguen molestos-

-¿Arreglar?-

-Te dije que ellos no están de acuerdo con lo que yo hago allá. Bueno… todo este tiempo he estado arreglando eso. He buscado sitios donde ubicar a cada una de las mujeres, les he dado trabajo y algo de capital para que puedan empezar una vida. A todas las he sacado del país. No me gustaría dejarlas ahí. En la casa todavía quedan cinco. Las demás ya tienen una vida, pero mis padres aún están resentidos. Alice me apoya y eso hace que también la paguen con ella-

-Precisamente de Alice quiero hablar-

-ya me contó lo que ocurrió-

-¿Todo?- me alarmé. No me gustaría que el supiera que me besé con su hermana

-sí, bueno, me dijo que se había acercado a ti, que eran amigas pero no sabías que era mi hermana. Y cuando te diste cuenta te molestaste y ahora no quieres hablarle-

-no es que no quiera hablarle. Es que… No tuvo por qué hacer eso de esa manera-

-solo quería estar cerca de ti. Te cuidaba-

-¿y acaso Renata no sabía que yo estaba con Alice? Me decía cosas horribles-

-Ya hablé con ella. No volverá a ocurrir- me miró y sonrió. Pero sus ojos estaban oscuros

-¿qué pasa?- pregunté acercándome a él

-¿te gusta?-

-¿quien?-

-Alec-

-Por Dios Edward es solo un amigo-

-Pues él te ve como algo más-

-Por favor Edward no me digas que estas celoso-

-Vámonos-

-¿qué?-

-regálame unos días-

-Hoy a penas es lunes. Estoy en clases-

-eso se arregla. Un justificativo medico y ya.-

-Está bien- dije con ilusión de pasar días a solas con él. Lo extrañaba demasiado.

-vístete. Nos vamos-

-¿ahorita?-

-sí. ¿Qué tiene?- dijo saliendo del cuarto sin darme oportunidad para hablar.

Me coloqué una ropa deportiva, un mono fucsia, una camisa blanca de tiras y encima un suéter, conjunto del mono y me calcé mis Adidas blancos ya que no sabía para donde íbamos. Me amarré de nuevo una cola de caballo alta. Fui al closet a agarrar mi maleta pero no estaba. Salí del cuarto y Edward está ahí esperándome.

-¿nos vamos?- inquirió

-¿no llevaré ropa? No encuentro mi maleta-

-ya está lista. Tráete a Holly- agarré a Holly y bajé las escaleras. Él esperaba dentro del carro que manejaba Ben. Abrí la puerta del copiloto y me senté. Holly se fue para el asiento de atrás y se acostó ahí. Me coloqué el cinturón y él arrancó.

-cuando vuelvas todo será diferente- murmuró pero no quise preguntar. Estuvimos un buen tiempo en el carro. Al parecer íbamos al centro de la ciudad. No dije algo en lo absoluto. En el camino debí haberme quedado dormida porque Edward me despertó y el carro ya no estaba en movimiento. Cuando pude ver bien estamos en el Puerto de Toronto. Edward tenía a Holly en sus brazos y me tendía una de sus manos para que bajara del auto. Me quité el cinturón, le tomé la mano y bajé del carro. Le dio las llaves a un señor que había ahí, me abrazó pegándome a su cuerpo y susurró en mi oreja

-Ya las maletas están adentro- besó mi frente y nos dirigimos a un yate que nos estaba esperando. Era enorme. Por un momento me sorprendí pero después recordé "es Edward" he hice como si estuviera acostumbrada a todo esto. No miré mucho hacia los lados. Realmente tenía sueño. Había sido un día largo.

-quiero dormir- le susurré

-está bien, ya vamos a eso- entramos y habían varias personas moviéndose alrededor. No les presté atención y él tampoco. Caminamos un poco introduciéndonos más, abrió una puerta, me llevó hasta la cama y caí rendida. Sentí un calor a mi lado y supe que él estaba ocupando su espacio. Junto a mí. Dormí feliz y plácidamente. No sé a qué hora exactamente me levanté. Esto era extraño. Volvía a estar a su disposición sin tener control absoluto de mi vida. Me levanté de la cama y observé la habitación. No era grande. Solo tenía un pequeño vidrio (tipo ventana) por donde no entraba aire, frente a la cama y lo cubría una cortina de persianas. Empecé a respirar agitadamente. Sentía que me faltaba el aire. Todo empezó a darme vueltas, escuché a Holly ladrar a lo lejos y unas manos que me sostuvieron luego… todo se volvió negro.

Poco a poco la conciencia me fue volviendo. Sentí aire fresco en mi cara. Olía a mar. Delicioso olor a mar. Abrí mis ojos y me maravillé. Estaba acostada en una cama blanca fuera del yate. Había muchas almohadas por lo que me sentía muy cómoda. Holly estaba acostada a mi lado. Podía ver la mar. Era inmenso. Una vista espectacular. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo disfrutando del momento

-como que te gusta ¿no?- inquirió él desde atrás. Tuve que pararme para poder verlo

-¿Qué haces ahí?- pregunté

-esperando que te despertaras. Es increíble las cosas que no sé acerca de ti. Esto es lo que no se puede conocer a través de cartas, fotos y conversaciones- dijo y luego suspiró

-¿cartas, fotos y conversaciones?- repetí

-Sí. Alice me mandaba fotos tuyas. Hablábamos de ti por teléfono. Me mantenía al tanto de todo: Como te iba, como te sentías, lo que te gustaba. Renata por su parte me mandaba cartas. Supongo que es un poco mas su estilo- admitió

-Ósea que Alice… ¿me vendía? ¿Me hacía creer que era mi amiga y luego iba a ti con información?- pregunté molesta. Se sentó a mi lado y colocó una de sus palmas en mi mejilla

-Mi hermana te adora Bella. Discúlpanos por comportarnos de este modo. Ahorita lo pienso y no parece el comportamiento de una persona de mi edad. De verdad lo siento-

-¿y Alice qué?-

-Ella solo hizo lo que yo le pedí. Te cuidó, te distrajo, te abrió puertas para que conocieras personas. No es su culpa. Solo quería ayudarnos. No te enojes con ella. De verdad te aprecia-

-Bien- dije en un murmullo sus orbes verdes brillaban. Los tenía muy cerca de mí. Podía oler su aroma. Podía sentir su respiración

-Volvemos con lo que no se aprende con la distancia- dijo alejándose un poco pero acomodándose en la cama –No sabía que eras claustrofóbica-

-Sí. Cuando era pequeña quise saber si realmente las plantas nos daban oxigeno así que agarré una maceta con una flor y me metí bajo una ponchera. Cuando la bajé me di cuenta que el piso estaba mojado así que me arrimé, tópese y algo cayó encima de la ponchera. Cuando fui a quitármela a ver qué sucedía no podía con el peso, esperaba que la flor me diera oxigeno pero cada vez necesitaba más. Me desesperé y empecé a darle puños a la ponchera. Mi mamá me encontró cuando casi me desmayo. Desde esa vez me da miedo estar en un lugar pequeño sin ventilación. Después mi madre me explicó como los árboles nos proporcionan oxigeno y todo ese tema- lo vi y su mirada era tierna

-entiendo. Puedo ver que también te gusta el mar-

-la mar- le corregí –Dentro tiene vida. Es "la mar". Es muy relajante. Me encanta. Puede ser tranquila, puede estar molesta. Puede devolver el daño que le hemos hecho. Es impresionante todo lo que puede hacer. Da vida así como también puede quitarla-

-Comprendo tu punto. "La mar"- se corrigió

-¿Qué más te gusta? Cuéntame de ti-

-como dijiste: hay cosas q simplemente no pueden contarse. Te invito a que te quedes en mi vida y me conozcas en persona y por experiencias- me miró y algo en sus ojos cambió.

-Acepto- respondió con esa sonrisa que me paraba el corazón

Chan chan chan! Hola chics ¿Cómo están? Sí lo sé, he desaparecido pero ya saben qe las actualizaciones no dependen de mí, saben que no soy la autora y no puedo andar tomándome historias que no son mías C:

Bueno solo les estoy dejando el cap, espero qe lo disfruten y besitos lindas C: 3


	22. De nuevo en mi vida

**Cuando me dijo que su Rose era diferente en todos los aspectos algo dentro de mí se quebró. La prefería a ella. Sin dudas. El momento que compartimos solo fue especial para mí. No sé si será orgullo, celos o simple rabia pero yo no me iba a arrodillar de amor en frente del Sr. Edward Cullen. Primero… tenía que hacerlo él**

***Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la Historia a Adna Montiel.**

**La esposa cap. ****DE NUEVO EN MI VIDA **

Edward y yo comíamos viendo la mar. Buceábamos. Nadamos con delfines. Veíamos películas, jugábamos ajedrez. Yo me creía buena hasta que descubrí que él sí que lo es. Me contó cosas de su infancia, de Alice, de sus padres, su Tía Renata. Me explicó que ella era la única que siempre lo había apoyado en todo (a parte de Alice) lo apoyaba sin pensarlo y él sentía gran agradecimiento y respeto. Eso lo acepté pero de ahí a que ella sintiera amor… no entendía. ¿Será que el todavía no se había dado cuenta que ella lo amaba?

-Bella- escuché a lo lejos y una caricia fue la que me trajo a la realidad. Edward me estaba llamando- ¿Qué pasó contigo preciosa? –Dijo con ternura- ¿en qué mundo estaba esa cabecita?- negué para que no le diera importancia al asunto –te estaba preguntando cuando querías regresar- ya teníamos una semana por aquí. En medio del mar. Moviéndonos para el sur y para el norte.

-La verdad no tengo ganas de que se acaben estos días. Pero tengo compromisos que cumplir-

-Por supuesto, tienes toda la razón- por un momento me quedé pensando. Era maravilloso poder pasar los días con Edward. Dormir y despertar a su lado. Como la única mujer de su vida. Como si ese fuera mi verdadero lugar. Como si fuera mi hogar. Mi fuente de poder. Mi todo. Al llegar no sabía si las cosas cambiarían. Si se iría de nuevo o lo que sucederá. El prometió que cuando llegara todo sería diferente. Pero… ¿esa diferencia era buena para mí o para él?

-quiero quedarme un día mas- el asintió

-Si el yate empieza ahorita a moverse llegaremos en varias horas. Estamos lejos. Podemos quedarnos en una isla cercana hasta que decidas regresar-

-me parece perfecto- dije sonriendo. Sus ojos brillaron y le dio la orden al marinero para que moviera el yate. Nos pusimos en camino y la noche empezó a caer sobre nosotros. La brisa era fría. El chef nos trajo unos postres y champaña. No sé qué celebrábamos pero para mí era perfecto.

-¿tiene ron blanco?- le pregunté antes de que abandonara el lugar

-Por supuesto señorita-

-tráigame la botella por favor-

-enseguida- dijo con un asentimiento y se retiró en busca de lo que pedí.

-Bella- me llamó Edward

-¿que?-

-¿Ron blanco?- inquirió con una nota de incredibilidad

-si. A mí me gusta- dije como si nada

-eres menor de edad- me recordó

-Alice me lo daba en el club. Es culpa de tu hermana-

-claro, supongo que debí saberlo. Quería champaña para celebrar pero veo que tú celebras con otra cosa-

-¿y qué vamos a celebrar?- le pregunté sentándome en sus piernas. Primero miró mis ojos, luego mis labios, mi cuello y mis senos. Solo traía el traje de baño puesto y un mini pareo blanco. Sentí como tragó en seco y desvió la vista. Agarré su cara y la puse en la misma sintonía que la mía. Lo miré a los ojos y acorté la distancia entre nuestros labios y lo besé. Fue un beso rico, lento, tierno pero luego él perdió el control y me estrechó más a su cuerpo. Una de sus manos agarró mi cintura y me pegó a la suya. Su otra mano agarró mi cuello. Al sentir la pasión de Edward mi cuerpo revivió y respondió a todos los estímulos. Pasé mi otra pierna por el otro lado hasta quedar sentada encima de él. Puse mi entrada (aun con el traje de baño) encima de su ya despierto miembro me senté derecha de modo que mis nalgas y mis senos sobresalieran y aprisione su cabeza entre mis brazos. Lo besó con todo el deseo que tenía acumulado por él. Un carraspeo se hizo oír de repente

-Puede dejar la botella ahí. No se preocupe- le dije como pude y seguí besando a Edward. Pero mucho duró mi fantasía porque antes de que el chef terminara de traspasar la puerta para retirarse yo ya estaba sentada en la cama y Edward buscaba la botella. ¿Cómo lo hizo tan rápido?

-¿y bien?- preguntó con la botella en la mano.

-Haremos un juego que suelo hacer con Alice- dije parándome, dirigiéndome hacia él y agarrando la botella. –se llama: solo la verdad. Nos haremos preguntas y quien responda con una mentira tendrá que tomarse un trago. Pues el que quiera ganar tendrá que decir SOLO LA VERDAD. Para que quede sobrio- sonrió

-bien. ¿De cuánto es el trago?-

-me da fastidio pedir esos vasos así que lo haremos directo de la botella.- le informé –pero aquí es como muy publico ¿no? (estábamos en la cama de afuera)- así que lo arrastré hasta mi habitación (una diferente a la primera. Ahí si había un gran ventanal)

Llegamos al cuarto, nos tiramos en la cama y yo no perdí el tiempo para comenzar.

-¿con cuantas mujeres has estado?- le dije

-muchísimas- respondió con una sonrisa –te tienes que tomar un trago-

-¿por qué?- inquirí

-porque dije la verdad-

-pero yo no he mentido-

-si lo hiciste. Este juego se lo enseñé yo a ALICE. Así que tomate tu trago- Rayos. Me había descubierto. Cuando la persona decía la verdad la otra tenía que tomarse un trago por elegir una pregunta que lo hizo ganar (al contrincante) y esa parte del juego yo inocentemente la omití. Agarré la botella paré la respiración y me tomé un traguito haciendo un además de haberme tomado un gran trago. Tragué y el líquido empezó a quemar mi garganta. Era ron puro. Extrañaba esa sensación

-Pero eso es trampa. No dije en qué sentido- le reclamé

-pues…. Yo he estado con muchas mujeres: en un mismo lugar, en mi casa cuando esta la familia completa. En el banco cuando hay más personal femenino. En el club de mi hermana, siempre esta full. Si, definitivamente he estado con muchas mujeres-

-eso no se vale. Eres un tramposo. No me refería a eso-

-entonces para la próxima has mejor tus preguntas bellita- me contestó sarcásticamente.

-¿te gusta Alec?- preguntó. Quise dejarlo con la duda así que agarré nuevamente la botella sin contestar respuesta alguna y tomé un trago dando a entender que era mi penitencia. Edward 0- Bella 2

-¿besaste a alguien en mi ausencia?- volvió a preguntar ya que cuando uno no respondía el contrincante podía volver a atacar

-si- contesté de inmediato. El volvió a tomar su trago.

-¿me extrañaste?-

-con mi vida- respondió. Me tomé el mío

-¿con cuantas mujeres has tenido sexo?-

-te sorprendería la respuesta- dijo

-esa no es la respuesta a la pregunta tomate tu trago- agarró la botella con una sonrisa y luego me sonrió cuando su sonrisa torcida apareció en su cara me di cuenta que esa era precisamente la respuesta que él quería dar. Para no contestar con la verdad y para no revelarme esa información. Para mi mala suerte: no se podía repetir las preguntas.

-¿me pedirás que sea tu esposa?- le pregunté. El se tomó su trago, para no responder pero en sus ojos había un brillo nada normal.

-¿te gustaría?- preguntó

-lo espero con ansias- volvió a tomar dos tragos ya que él no podía preguntar.

Así estuvimos un rato yo preguntaba y él se dedicaba a tomar. No quería responderme. El juego estaba saliendo exactamente como yo lo quería. Él tenía tragos de más y yo estaba en perfectas condiciones para conseguir lo que quería. Le quité la botella y la coloqué encima de una mesita que había en una pequeña salita enfrente de la cama. Me acosté y empecé a besarlo. Rápidamente todo subió de temperatura muy rápido. Su miembro empezó a tomar volumen y mi centro se mojo por completo. Al fin me haría suya. Seguimos besándonos y pude quitarle la camisa. Punto a mi favor. Al rato me quite el delgado vestido blando que tenía y quedé solo en traje de baño. Le di besos en su pecho y bajé hasta su bermuda. Empecé a desabrocharlo…

-¿Qué crees que haces?- me pregunto Edward sosteniéndome las muñecas e interrumpiendo mi tarea

-¿es obvio no?- inquirí con la sangre en la cabeza ¿será que jamás me haría suya?

-ni lo sueñes Isabella. No en este estado- dijo firmemente –estás loca- murmuro al final

-¿en qué estado?-

-no estamos en nuestros 5 sentidos-

-Yo sí. Y tú también, sino no me estuvieses halando de esto. Sabes perfectamente todo. Estas consiente- en un ágil movimiento me subió a su lado.

-mírame bien- me dijo abriendo los ojos –te lo puedo ofrecer de una mejor manera-

-¿Cuándo?-

-cuando tú quieras, pero así no- me dijo

-bien, mañana en lo que te levantes quiero que me hagas tu mujer- me abrazó y besó mi frente

-Duerme Bellita hermosa- y entre sus calientes brazos me quedé completamente dormida. Y mi sueño empezó ahí, donde él me había detenido

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Holaa chicas C: la verdad estoy algo sentida con ustedes ¿Qué pasó? En el cap anterior solo escribieron 4 o 5 reviews :C Sé que no actualizo seguido pero ustedes saben que no depende de mi, quería recordarles que por más que tarde en actualizar NO DEJARE LA HISTORIA! ¿Ok?**

**El próximo cap lo subiré entre 8 a 10 días C: ya que adna, me dejó un solo cap mas y no me enviara más hasta enero.**

**Espero que comprenda, las quiero mucho y por favor DEJEN REVIEWS si tienen alguna duda se las contestaré con gusto, si quieren insultarme por tardar, por esta vez lo aceptare C:**

**Besos hermosas!**

**Otra cosa, alguna me puede recomendar historias? Me quede sin nada que leer, me gustan las que son de muuucho drama y espero que me hagan llorar xdd**

**Byee!**


	23. ¿El día esperado?

**Cuando me dijo que su Rose era diferente en todos los aspectos algo dentro de mí se quebró. La prefería a ella. Sin dudas. El momento que compartimos solo fue especial para mí. No sé si será orgullo, celos o simple rabia pero yo no me iba a arrodillar de amor en frente del Sr. Edward Cullen. Primero… tenía que hacerlo él**

***Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la Historia a Adna Montiel.**

**La esposa cap.**** ¿El día esperado?**

Mi sueño fue muy caliente. Él estaba ahí dándome el placer que siempre me niega pero sin hacerme llegar al orgasmo. Solo me calentaba y me calentaba. Estaba a punto de explotar, sentía su respiración en mi cuello. Su dulce aroma cerca de mi cuerpo. Cuando casi alcanzaba mi orgasmo me desperté de repente. Sentí impotencia cuando me di cuenta que era un sueño. Esto Edward me lo pagaría.

Sorpresivamente el cuarto ya estaba alumbrado. Era de día. Me levanté, me bañé, me coloqué solo un traje de baño negro, muy sexy y encima un vestido ligero. Él seguía dormido. Fui a la cocina y busqué un rico desayuno para que comiéramos los dos en la habitación. Antes de entrar dejé la bandeja en una mesa, me quité el vestido, volví a agarrar la bandeja y entré. Él venía saliendo del baño secaba su cabello mojado con una pequeña toalla. En sus hombros tenía pequeñas gotas de agua y solo vestía un bóxer. Cuando me vi su sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro, sentí que el mundo se me derrumbó. Era tan precioso. Sintiendo su mirada en mi cuerpo coloqué la bandeja de comida en la cama y me agaché más de lo necesario para que él me viera. Escuché su suspiro. Me senté y lo invité a que me acompañara con un leve toque en la cama. Me comía la fruta con la mayor sensualidad, me lamía los labios y saboreaba con los ojos cerrados. Cuando terminamos de comer Edward colocó la bandeja en el suelo y me miró. Se fue acercando poco a poco y sus ojos brillaron de deseo. Me besó tiernamente los labios y luego empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos. Me pegó a su cuerpo y pude notar como su masculinidad respondía. Me le monté encima, respiré erráticamente y lo besé frenética, cuando estuvo a punto de volverse loco me paré de la cama. Agarré la bandeja y antes de traspasar la puerta le dije sensualmente –Ya vengo. Espérame aquí- mostré mi trasero y cerré la puerta. Fu a la cocina, dejé la bandeja y me puse a buscar que había por ahí. Después de un rato agarré un pote de helado. Metí una cucharilla y comí tranquilamente. Que se esperara. Ahora lo haría sufrir yo. Al cabo de 15 minutos cuando el helado casi se acababa fue que me dispuse regresar a la habitación. Cuando entré él estaba acostado boca arriba en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y sus dedos apretaban el puente de su nariz. Cerré la puerta me senté en la cama y me miró. Tenía los ojos tan claros que parecían agua.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté. Él se sentó me miró con más intensidad y me dijo

-realmente eres hermosa. Gracias por compartir tu tiempo conmigo. Yo Agradezco a la vida por ponerte en mi camino. Eres muy especial. No imaginas cuanto. He estado muchos años esperándote…-

-¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?- lo interrumpí

-por tu mirada. Cuando estás conmigo no ves hacia los lados. No te importa la ropa que vistes. La casa donde vives, los medios para transportarte- hizo un ademán con la mano para señalar el cuarto- normalmente cualquier mujer estaría tomándose fotos y publicándolas en las redes sociales. Desde que llegamos no has agarrado el teléfono –recordé mi teléfono. Estaría en la primera habitación que Edward me dio- puedo sentir que solo quieres estar conmigo y eso jamás en mi vida lo había sentido con alguien que no fuera de mi familia. Eres la mujer de mi vida y si en algún momento no te sientes cómoda y decides irte te juro que yo resp….- no lo dejé terminar y me le lancé encima. Lo besé con adoración. Por supuesto que este era el hombre de mi vida. Me dejó de importar el hacerlo sufrir del placer y dejé que nuestros cuerpos respondieran a ese sentimiento. Sus ágiles dedos quitaron el nudo que sostenía mi parte superior del traje de baño y mis senos quedaron expuestos a él. Mi miró a los ojos y luego bajó la mirada a ellos. Me acostó en la cama y empezó el maravilloso momento que soñé esa noche.

Succionó mis pechos de forma delicada y luego fue dejando un camino de besos hasta mi abdomen. Ahí se deshizo de la parte inferior de mi biquini y pude sentir de nuevo sus exquisitos labios en mi parte intima. Hizo maravillas que me hicieron llegar hasta el primer orgasmo. Cuando terminó de limpiar todo subió me besó y en ese momento fue que me di cuenta que ya se había desprendido de su bóxer, pues su miembro estaba en la entrada de mi vagina.

-relájate- me dijo al oído exhalando su aliento. Eso fue lo último que necesité para perderme en su maravilloso cuerpo. Sentí la presión que hizo al introducir aquel intruso en mi cuerpo y con una cálida aceptación le di la bienvenida por el resto de mi vida. Su cuerpo contra el mío se sentía muy bien. Pronto me acostumbré a la sensación y solo deseé más. Se lo hice saber y aumentó el ritmo. En una parte de aquel momento perdí la conciencia. Estaba en las nubes volando junto a él. De pronto sentí como se aproximaba de nuevo mi orgasmo mientras él me penetraba, sus manos viajaban por mi cuerpo y su boca por mi cuello. Cuando alcancé mi clímax él se vino conmigo dejando sus frutos dentro de mí. Me besó tiernamente y se acostó a mi lado mientras acompasábamos nuestras respiraciones.

-fue maravilloso- le escuché susurrar entrecortadamente. Cuando nuestras respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad se paró de la cama desnudo y me cargó. Pegué un grito

-¿Qué haces?- pregunté riendo

-tenemos que bañarnos. No pensaras quedarte todo el día así ¿verdad?- solo le di un beso en la frente y le sonreí. Me bañó con total admiración. Acariciando mi cuerpo con ternura. Él todavía no se había metido bajo el agua. Por eso cuando me enjuagaba los hombros lo jalé pegó un brinco y se salió.

-pensé que estaba menos caliente. Este es el tipo de cosas que no se aprende en la ausencia- dijo sonriendo y abrió por completo la llave del agua fría. Yo pegué un brinco e iba a salir corriendo del baño sabía que se vengaría pero era muy tarde él ya me tenía entre sus brazos y me llevaba directo al agua

-NOOOOO- quité, el solo reía –no me gusta el agua fría- rogué

-me la debes- dijo con maldad. Cuando me soltó en el agua quise volver a escapar pero me aprisionó. Daba brincos por el impacto del agua fría contra mi cuerpo y el solo reía con esa sonrisa torcida que tenía.

Cuando terminamos nos vestimos y salimos a acostarnos en la cama de afuera. El chef tenía a Holly en la cocina. Le daba dulces a escondidas, lo sabía. Al rato nos trajo uno muy rico y dejó a Holly a mi lado. Ella calló rendida automáticamente. Por supuesto que había comido.

-ya eres mi mujercita- me dijo Edward al oído

-espero serlo por siempre-

-Yo también- fue lo único que respondió.

Cuando llegamos a la isla nos bajamos y pasemos un rato. Era un poco turística. Hizo que nos tomaran una foto con Holly en el muelle y me dijo que quería que la colocara en un portarretrato junto con las otras fotos mías.

-será nuestro primer viaje- dijo y me besó. Vimos la puesta de sol desde una plaza de la isla. Cuando ya empezaba a soplar mucho viento nos fuimos al yate de nuevo. El yate empezó a moverse de nuevo. Fuimos a la habitación, acosté a Holly en su cama y nos acostamos en la "supuestamente mía" me atrajo a su cuerpo besó mi frente y….

-buenas noches esposa- dijo.

Mi mente no dio tiempo para asimilar las palabras pues tenía un gran cansancio encima. Era el peso de la realidad. Cerré mis ojos y me rendí en sus brazos. Cuando despertamos ya estábamos en el muelle. Edward ya había mandado a empacar nuestras maletas.

-revisa tu celular- me dijo con risas. Lo vi y tenía muchas llamadas perdidas de Alice. Wow no se dio por vencida. El ping estaba colapsado. Me escribía a cada segundo, todos los días y la bandeja de mensajes de texto estaba full. La batería estaba en rojo y pronto se apagó

-llegó Alice- dijo Edward llamando mi atención. Subí la mirada y me encontré con la suya. Me quería asesinar por dejarla tantos días sin información la conocía. La abracé, me disculpé diciendo que mi celular no tenía batería y nos llevó a la casa. Cuando nos bajamos ella solo dijo –los veo en la tarde- y se volvió a ir. Entramos y estaba totalmente limpia.

-viviremos solos a partir de ahora esposa mía- me dijo Edward y ahí mi vida tomó sentido

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Hola mis niñas hermosas! ¿Cómo pasaron sus fiestas? Espero que muy bien y qe el viejo rojo se haya portado bien con ustedes, porque lo que es yo PFFF! ¿Tanto costaba que me trajera a Edward, Robert o Por último a Cameron Mitchell, ese de glee Project qe esta como quiere! jajaja pero bueno… ya me las pagará. **

**En fin, espero que como ya terminaron los exámenes, o eso espero no estén flojitas con los reviews ¿sí? En el anterior fueron 14 pero en 11 días! Antes eran 14 en 2 dias y de ahí no mas reviews pero me sentía bien que cada media hora apareciera un mensajito nuevo :C asi que espero qe en cuanto lean el capi me comenten!**

**Ahora no podre actualizar hasta después de año nuevo :C asi qe les deseo lo mejor y me pondré a escribir un One para año nuevo, ya qe no lo hice para navidad y nosé cuando comensaré a publicar una nueva historia para que estén atentas C:**

**Besitos hermosas, espero que hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad y qe este año que viene este lleno de logros y felicidad!**


	24. El principio del comienzo

Cuando me dijo que su Rose era diferente en todos los aspectos algo dentro de mí se quebró. La prefería a ella. Sin dudas. El momento que compartimos solo fue especial para mí. No sé si será orgullo, celos o simple rabia pero yo no me iba a arrodillar de amor en frente del Sr. Edward Cullen. Primero… tenía que hacerlo él

*Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la Historia a Adna Montiel.

La esposa cap. _**EL PRINCIPIO DEL COMIENZO**_

**-¿Cómo que viviremos solos?- le pregunté ilusionada**

**-bueno… Ahora que somos pareja… pensé que…. Te gustaría que viviéramos solos-**

**-la idea me encanta- dije caminando hacia mi habitación con Holly en brazos –pero todavía no me has pedido que seamos pareja- concluí. El a los segundo se vino tras de mi con las maletas.**

**-¡hay por favor!- dijo como si fuera obvio -¿hace falta pedirlo?-**

**-SI- respondí con una sonrisa y dejé a Holly en la cama. Estaba durmiendo mucho**

**-Ok- dijo colocándose a mi lado. Me agarró las manos me miró a los ojos y me pregunto – Isabella ¿quieres ser mi novia?- yo espere un rato y luego dije sin mucha importancia**

**-no- y me voltee para ir a la sala de las películas**

**-¿que?- exclamó él**

**-¿No escuchaste?- pregunté sarcástica –mi respuesta fue NO- agarré una película cualquiera, la coloqué, apagué las luces y me acomodé**

**-¿por qué?- preguntó atónito**

**-tu crees que por tu linda cara y tus ojos te diré que sí y me lanzaré a tus brazos y seremos felices para siempre. Tendremos hijos con tus hermosos ojos y serán los primeros nietos Cullen. ¡AL FIN!. Pues no- sarcástica, sarcástica, sarcástica ****–Conquístame- respondí sin darle mucha importancia. Lo oí resoplar**

**-¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?- dijo por lo bajo mientras salía. La película había estado muy interesante. No recordaba el nombre ya que no había visto la carátula pero capturó mi atención en todo momento. Cuando terminó la quité y salí de la habitación. Sí, Edward no había regresado. A lo que traspasé las puestas me percaté del porqué. Había un camino de pétalos blancos por todo el pasillo. Los seguí y me llevaron hasta una de las habitaciones. Abrí la puerta y me sorprendí. Había velas rojas por doquier y en el aire había un olor a fresas exquisito. En la cama había un gran corazón hecho de pétalos rojos. De pronto él salió del baño con dos copas llenas en sus manos.**

**-Buenas noches señorita. ¿Le apetece un poco de champán?- me dijo ofreciéndome una de las copas. La agarré sonriendo y pregunté con una sonrisa**

**-¿y que celebramos?- ¿realmente pensó e hizo todo esto en dos horas? No…. Alice, me dije mentalmente.**

**-celebramos la vida. Celebramos que usted es joven. Celebramos que es hermosa. Y por ultimo, lo más importante: Celebramos que tiene al mejor hombre del mundo a sus pies- reí**

**-jajaja que modesto eres Cullen-**

**-Edward para usted señorita- me dijo besándome la mano. Nos acostamos en la cama mientras hablábamos. Cuando terminamos de tomar la champaña tomó mi mano delicadamente y me bajó de la cama. Empezó a quitarme la ropa lentamente**

**-hay sí crees que por unos pétalos y una copa ya caí rendida a tus pies. Buen intento- dije con ademán de irme pero el solo agarró mi brazo delicadamente, colocó su dedo índice en mis labios para que no dijera algo más y me llevó al baño. Estaba más hermoso aún. No había entrado a ese baño pero había un ****2acuzzi lleno de agua, espuma y pétalos de rosa. También estaba iluminado por velas.**

**-solo quiero consentirte. No pienses mal. Después de un largo viaje lo que uno mas quiere es una buena ducha. Déjame ofrecértela- dejé que quitara mi ropa. La colocó en el mesón de los lavamanos, porque sí, el baño estaba acondicionado para dos personas. Me metí en el yacuzi y él empezó a quitarse la ropa. Me quedé callada. La verdad me gustaría volver a repetir ese viaje al cielo. Cuando terminó se metió también. Sus manos movían el agua caliente sobre mi piel y pronto empezó a hacerme unos masajes que me relajaron muchísimo mas. De vez en cuando gemía, sus manos eran expertas. Mi cuerpo estaba totalmente flojo. Quería que me siguiera tocando. A los minutos mi cuerpo no sentía sus caricias como** inocentes**. YO quería más. Me volteé rodeé su cintura con mis piernas y lo besé salvajemente. Cosa que él respondió al instante. Gemí en su boca y conseguí lo que quise. Su miembro se despertó. Me reí bajito y él sonrió de lado. Me alzó, quedamos fuera del agua. Cargó mi peso y me posiciono encima de su miembro que ya me esperaba listo.**

**-¿Qué esperas?- le dije con ansias y se hundió en mí. Pegué un gritito. Era un tanto extraña la posición sentía que en algún momento me iba a caer. Al parecer el comprendió mi susto y volvió al agua. Empezó un rico vaivén mientras me besaba. Yo tenía mis manos en su espalda. Estaba segura que dejaría las marcas de mis uñas. ¡Pero vamos! ¡ERA MIO!... ¿Verdad?**

**Cada vez el placer aumentaba más. Él con su boca se apoderaba de mis labios, mi cuello, mis orejas, mis pechos y sus manos de mis piernas, muslos, cintura y glúteos. Me hacía sentir totalmente suya. Totalmente mujer. –- ED-ED-EDWARD – Gemía**

**-vente conmigo bella- me pidió**

**-aquí viene- le avisé a punto de la locura. Aumentó más el ritmo y me dejé correr, tres segundos después se vino él también. Me besó tiernamente y me volvió a bañar. Salimos y me puso una bata de paño color azul. Era un poco pequeña.**

**-la compré corta para poder ver tu sexy cuerpo- me dijo como si pudiera leer mi mente**

**-pervertido- le dije mientras caminaba moviendo mis caderas mas de lo normal, a propósito. Verdaderamente me gustaba que me hiciera sentir así.**

**-¿quieres cenar algo?- me preguntó**

**-¿eres chef?- pregunté con burla**

**-¿crees que eres la única que sabe cocinar?- me miró divertido. Bajamos en bata de paño ambos y yo miraba la** tele **mientras él cocinaba no sé que. Al rato lo trajo y era muy rico. A veces me dio en la boca y otras veces yo a él. Trajo jugo tres en uno**

**-iiiuuuu- dije con cara de asco –tuviste que dañar la cena- le dije**

**-nada de eso señorita. No se le olvide que usted es una niña y hay que cuidarla. Ya basta de licor-**

**-soy niña cuando te conviene-**

**-solo eres mujer para complacerme- dijo y no supe si agarrarlo de mala manera o alegrarme por eso –eres mi pequeña mujercita- y me dio un beso que se llevó la poca rabia que estaba empezado a crecer.**

**-¿de quien es la habitación donde estábamos?-**

**-Mía-**

**-¿Cómo tuya? ¿La casa no era alquilada?- según la lengua de Renata la casa ahora me pertenecía pero no podía quedarme con la duda**

**-Compré la casa hace siete años. Cuando empecé con todo lo de Dubai. Era simplemente una propiedad más. No estaba habitada normalmente. Solo cuando Alice venía. Hasta que le regalaron su casa y se mudó para allá. Cuando decidí dejarte vivir una vida normal sabía que a los 18 años te independizarías y no quería que estuvieras pasando trabajo, así que la puse a tu nombre. Para que cuando eso pasara Renata y Ben tuvieran que recoger las cosas, preguntar su nuevo destino de trabajo y tú tendrías un techo seguro. Por lo menos eso quería darte. A parte que se lo prometí a tus padres.-**

**-Gracias- le dije acariciándole la mejilla. Él cerró los ojos instantáneamente**

**-mas que una palabra, es amor- me dijo mirando mis ojos. A veces los suyos se volvían extraños. Cada vez que estaba sentimental se colocaban más claros. Pfff es normal Bella, me dije. Los tiene verdes. Eso suele ocurrir.**

**-¿y porqué fuimos a tu habitación y no a la mía?-**

**-¿Qué tiene de malo mi habitación?-**

**-nada, es una simple** pregunta**-**

**-quiero que sea NUESTRA habitación a partir de ahora. Quiero que conserves la tuya para cuando quieras algunos minutos a solas o un tiempo de chica. No sé, todavía eres muy joven, tal vez en algún momento quieras privacidad. Pues tendrás tu habitación para poder escapar de la realidad-**

**-gracias de nuevo- dije y lo besé. Él estaba pensando en todo. Realmente quería hacerlo bien. –Si quiero- dije de repente**

**-¿si quieres que?-**

**-ser tu novia-**

**-ya va. Yo te pregunté y tú te negaste. Ahora estas respondiendo a una pregunta que yo no he realizado. ¿y si ya no quiero?-**

**-¿quieres ser mi novio Edward?- le pedí**

**-¡BELLA!- gritó**

**-¡EDWARD!- grité igual que él -¿Qué pasa?-**

**-las mujeres no le piden eso a los hombres- dijo como si fuera obvio**

**-antes no, ahora EN MI TIEMPO, si-**

**-¿me estas diciendo viejo?-**

**-aja. En estos tiempos eso sí se hace- afirmé**

**-como sea. No seré tu novio- abrí mi boca en O**

**-¿te me estas negando?- le pregunté impresionada. Estaba jugando el mismo juego que yo**

**-aja-**

**-Bien. Veremos quien puede más entonces-**

**-Ok- dijo con su sonrisa torcida. Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos a dormir. (En "NUESTRA" habitación) este era el principio del comienzo.**

**A la mañana siguiente mi despertador sonó. Me levanté y me metía a bañar, me vestí con el uniforme del instituto y bajé. Cuando entré a la cocina había un exquisito olor a café en el aire, Edward estaba en la cocina con una taza de café en las manos, tostando unos panes**

**-Buen día- me dijo con esa sonrisa torcida**

**-Buen día- le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa y sentándome cerca. Colocó un plato frente a mí y me sirvió los panes, huevos revueltos, colocó una bandeja de jamón y otra de queso frente a mí.**

**-¿Café?- Preguntó colocando una taza en la mesa.**

**-No tomo café negro. Gracias- el me miró con incógnita**

**-mi madre solía decir que el café negro solo lo tomaban los mayores. Así que crecí con la idea de que el café lo toman los…- no pude terminar la frase al darme cuenta de lo que iba a decir**

**-Los viejos- completó él**

**-Exacto- dije con duda. ¿Se molestaría? Pero no, solo echó a reírse**

**-Ok. No tomas café, lo anotaré para la próxima-**

**-que sea con leche por favor- le dije mordiendo mi pan. El alzó una ceja –ya que quieres servirme café que sea con leche por favor- repetí**

**-Como usted mande señorita- y lo hizo. Apagó la cocina, me dio un beso en la frente y subió. Terminé, lavé los platos y subí a mi habitación. Saqué mi bolso y fui a la habitación que compartíamos. Ya se había bañado, estaba con el cuello de la camisa blanca hacia arriba haciéndose el nudo de la corbata**

**-Yo no se hacer eso- le dije señalando sus manos. Me miró con ternura y se sentó a mi lado en la cama**

**-Yo te enseñaré- se la quitó desató todo el nudo y empezó a explicarme. A la primera no capté bien por donde es que había que pasarlo pero a la tercera lo supe de memoria, aunque no lo hacía muy bonito. Él solo río y dijo que con la práctica lo perfeccionaría. Terminó de vestirse y se veía estupendo. Todo un empresario. Por un momento sentí una puntada de dolor. Él era un hombre ya formado, empresario, mayor y yo era una niña que a penas estaba empezando a vivir la vida. Él fácilmente podría ser mi padre. No, por supuesto que no. Era mi pareja. Yo era su mujer.**

**-No lo soy- dijo Edward de repente. Ya íbamos en el carro. Él me llevaba al instituto**

**-¿que?-**

**-No soy tu padre, Bella-**

**-¿Como…?-**

**-Se te nota en la cara la confusión. Podré hacerte el desayuno, podré llevarte a tus clases, recogerte, mantenerte, pero no soy tu padre. Eres mi novia, eres mi esposa, eres mi mujer-**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Holaaa nenas hermosas! Aquí con nuevo cap C: espero qe esten biien**

**Nenas estoy muy apurada asi qe les dejo el cap ;)**

**Disfrutenlo!**


	25. Una intrusa en mi casa

**Cuando me dijo que su Rose era diferente en todos los aspectos algo dentro de mí se quebró. La prefería a ella. Sin dudas. El momento que compartimos solo fue especial para mí. No sé si será orgullo, celos o simple rabia pero yo no me iba a arrodillar de amor en frente del Sr. Edward Cullen. Primero… tenía que hacerlo él**

***Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la Historia a Adna Montiel.**

**La esposa cap.****Intrusa en mi Casa**

-cállate Edward-

-¿y ahora que hice?-

-me estás haciendo sentir como una estúpida. Se supone que debería ser yo la que se levante temprano para hacerte el desayuno, la que termine de acomodar el nudo de tu corbata, no somos novios, no soy tu esposa, ¿Cuándo va….?-

-CALLATE TU ISABELLA- me gritó, volteé a verlo sorprendida -¿acaso tu no ves lo que significas para mí?- preguntó molesto –con solo respirar yo me conformo. A mí no me importa hacerte de comer. El nudo de mi corbata siempre me lo he hecho solo. ¿Qué estupideces dices?- me guindé a llorar. Al principio él pensó que era un juego pero con los segundos se dio cuenta que no. Para ese entonces ya estábamos frente al instituto. Se estacionó e hizo el intento de abrazarme

-no me toques Edward- le dije con rabia

-Perdóname mi amor-

-Olvídalo- le dije –hoy no tengo ganas de estudiar. Llévame a la casa, por favor-

-Has perdido días de clase. Creo que deberías bajarte y estudiar-

-¿ACASO NO VES COMO ESTOY?- le grité y levanté mi cara bañada en lágrimas –no puedo salir así- agarró el volante de nuevo y se puso camino a la casa. Cuando llegamos se estacionó al frente.

-¿quieres acompañarme al trabajo?- me preguntó con una sonrisa. Le puse malos ojos y me salí del auto. Después de haberme gritado, de haberme hecho sentir mal y casi obligarme a ir a clases ¿Cómo me va a preguntar que si lo quiero acompañar? Pff estaba loco. Saqué mis llaves y entré a la casa. Holly al oír el ruido salió inmediatamente corriendo a mi lugar. Le había prestado poca atención más temprano. La acaricié fui a mi cuarto (señal de que quería estar sola) con ella en brazos y me tumbé en la cama a llorar. Después de un rato caí profundamente rendida. Me levanté y bajé. La casa estaba en total silencio. Era extraño esto. Holly se quedó acostada en su cama. Dejé la puerta abierta por si quería salir después. Bajé, agarré mi bolso de donde lo había tirado y saqué mi celular. Pasaban de las 3 de la tarde. Edward no había llamado ni escrito. Y al parecer no había ni venido. Suspiré y me puse a hacer uno de los mejores platos que sabía hacer. A las 5:30 pm la puerta de la entrada se abrió. Sonreí y salí a la sala a recibirlo. La rabia ya se me había pasado. Pero al entrar en la sala vi que no estaba solo. Unos rizos rojizos se asomaron tras de él. Su blanca piel se veía más iluminada. Sus hermosos labios estaban levemente sonrojados.

-Victoria- susurré ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

-Hola Isabella- me saludó Edward ¿Isabella? ¿De cuándo acá…? ¿Estaría molesto todavía? Solo me limité a mirarlo. Algo no estaba bien -¿recuerdas a Victoria?- me preguntó

-Por supuesto-

-Bueno, se quedará unos días aquí-

-¿por qué?- pregunté fría y con voz alta y clara, para que ella supiera que por mi parte no era bienvenida aquí

-Vive en este país. El contrato del alquiler que le proporcioné se venció y necesita un lugar donde vivir. Mientras tanto se quedará con nosotros-

-¿no puedes simplemente darle dinero y que se quede en un hotel mientras consigue un lugar?-

-¿te gustaría que te hiciera eso a ti?- inquirió. Lo vi sin expresión alguna en los ojos y me volteé. Fui a la cocina y me serví mi plato. De nada valía todo esto. Pero tampoco iba a dejar de comer por ella. Cuando estaba casi terminando ellos entraron a la cocina riendo.

-¿Qué has hecho de delicioso?- me preguntó Edward con voz dulce mientras se acercaba a mí y estiraba sus brazos para abrazarme. Fui a la dirección contraria, dejé el plato en la mesa y salí del lugar. Era lamentable que no supiera manejar porque habría agarrado el carro y habría salido volando de aquí. Volví a meterme en mi cuarto y me duché. Mientras peinaba mi cabello se me ocurrió una gran idea. Agarré mi teléfono y lo llamé

-Hola Bella ¿como estas? Pensé que no me llamarías jamás-

-Hola Alec. No estaba en la ciudad. Yo estoy bien ¿y tú?-

-Pues… ahora… muy alegre, la verdad-

-¿Qué haces?-

-Manejando a mí casa. Acabo de salir de trabajar-

-¿podrías venir a buscarme?-

-¿en tu casa?- inquirió

-si-

-¿y Cullen no está?-

-si, aquí está-

-¿y no se molesta?-

-no sé. Ese no es mi problema- le dije. Escuché unas risitas por lo bajos y luego dijo

-Ya voy preciosa. Te llamo a lo que esté afuera-

-Te espero. No tardes- y colgué. Me vestí, amarré mi cabello y puse dos gotas de perfume en mi cuello. Quería sentirme natural. Cuando terminé me despedí de Holly y bajé

-Hay un carro afuera- escuché que dijo Victoria

-¿Cómo es?- gritó Edward de alguna parte. No les hice caso, salí y me monté. Imagino que Victoria ya debió haberle dicho

-Hola Isabella. ¿Qué tal tu día?-

-agotador- hice una mueca el rió

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-me gustaría ir al cine- le dije ilusionada

-por supuesto ¿Qué te gustaría ver?- dijo poniéndose en marcha para el lugar

-la verdad no se qué películas hay en cartelera- le dije con sinceridad. Volteó y puso una laptop en mis piernas.

-puedes buscar, si quieres-

Me metí en la página, vi unas cuantas y elegí una de comedia.

-¿te gusta la comedia?- le pregunté

-claro ¿a quién no?- dijo sonriéndome. Si mi corazón no le perteneciera a Edward, Alec sería un buen candidato.

-bien. Veremos esta- le dije enseñándole la pantalla. -El punto es que la próxima función comienza dentro de una hora y media-

-No hay problema. Podemos ver que hacemos. Asegurémonos primero de comprar los boletos- llegamos al centro comercial y compramos las entrada. Caminamos por ahí hablando de cosas triviales cuando nos topamos con un lugar de juegos. Lo vi a los ojos y los suyos se iluminaron.

Entramos y jugamos en casi todas las maquinas. Tenía tiempo que no me reía tanto. 10 minutos antes de la película nos acercamos al cine, compramos palomitas de maíz, chocolate para él, tequeños para mí y una ración de nachos para los dos. Entramos y disfrutamos de la película. Él estuvo muy entretenido. En ningún momento intentó propasarse o algo parecido. Salimos, fui al baño y luego caminamos un poco más el centro comercial. Fuimos al estacionamiento, entramos en el auto y se puso en marcha para mi casa. Prendió el estéreo y empezó a tatarear la canción como un niño de cinco años mientras se movía de un lado para el otro. Al principio me reí pero luego me uní a él. Era muy agradable pasar tiempo a su lado. Al pasar varias canciones le bajé el volumen y me le quedé mirando. Sin dudas sería un buen candidato.

-Alec- lo llamé

-dime- volteó y luego volvió a poner la vista en la carretera

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- le pregunté él volteó a verme con una incógnita en su rostro pero pude oír el clic que hizo su cabeza cuando pensó en Edward

-¿por qué ese repentino interés por mi?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-Pues… Somos amigos y no se casi nada de ti-

-Tengo 23 años- dijo. Me quedé pensando. –Te debo llevar más de cinco años-

-ocho, me llevas ocho-

-no es mucho- mintió él. –mi padre le lleva 10 a mi madre- me impresionó

-¿en que trabajas?-

-soy asesor de préstamos. Trabajo en una oficina. Busco clientes que necesitan préstamos, les hago una evaluación económica selectiva, si lo aprueban se le da el préstamo y a mí me corresponde un cierto porcentaje dependiendo de la cantidad que el cliente pida de préstamo-

-Uhmm… interesante-

-al principio es un poco extraño ya que se tiene que ser amable con todo el mundo y estar siempre de buen humor pero cuando le agarras el ritmo todo va bien- me sonrió

-¿y dónde vives?-

-Cerca del parque. No es tan lejos de tu casa. Si quieres algún día puedo llevarte-

-¿y vives solo?-

-No. Soy hijo único y vivo con mis padres. Una vez me fui de casa pero me sentí culpable por abandonarlos así que volví. Solo estamos los tres-

-¿y no tienes novia, prometida, o algo así?-

-¿crees que me atrevería a salir contigo si tuviera a alguien esperándome en casa?-

-uno nunca sabe. Las posibilidades existen- le dije

-claro- asintió sonriendo. Paró frente a mi casa y se bajó del auto. Me abrió la puerta y me dejó frente a la puerta de la casa

-gracias- le dije con verdadero agradecimiento

-gracias a ti por incluirme en tu vida. Buenas noches Isabella-

-Buenas noches Alec- me dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Pensé que Edward estaría sentado en la sala esperando a que traspasara las puertas para regañarme pero no. Todo estaba en silencio y las luces estaban apagadas. Me quité los zapatos para no hacer ruido subí a mi habitación. Pero una duda entro en mi cuerpo y seguí hasta la habitación que compartía con Edward. Abrí la puerta con cuidado y ahí estaba él. Acostado boca abajo. Se veía hermoso. Entré y me le acerqué. Su frente estaba arrugada y tenía mi almohada abrazada. Deslicé uno de mis dedos por su frente y la relajó al instante.

-Bella- murmuró. Al principio me tensé pero después vi que seguía dormido.

-Ya llegué- le dije al oído y le besé la cabeza. Volteé a ver la puerta, Holly estaba en el otro cuarto_ "está durmiendo, quédate con él" _me dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza. Me bañé rápido, me sequé y me metí en la cama completamente desnuda. Le quité mi almohada y me acosté. Instintivamente él me abrazó y metió su cabeza en mi cuello. Aspiró mi aroma y suspiró.

-llegaste- murmuró entre dormido –te esperaba- y volvió a caer rendido. Después de él, caí yo.

Me levanté y él ya no estaba en la cama. Volví a ducharme y me fui en paño para mi otra habitación. Holly estaba tendida en su cama. Era raro, normalmente se levantaba a esa hora

-Holly- la llamé mientras me vestía -Hooollyyy- repetí ya que no despertaba. Terminé de arreglarme y me acerqué a ella. No se movía y cuando la toqué estaba tiesa.

¿Qué? ¿Tiesa? Ya va… ¿tiesa? Eso solo pasaba cuando…. No podía ser. Esto no era verdad. Me alejé por miedo

-EEEDWAAARD- grité lo más fuerte que pude. Me arrinconé en la cama y mis lágrimas empezaron a salir. Él entró corriendo, abrió la puerta y me vio. Se acercó a mí corriendo y me tomó en sus brazos.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? mírame- decía nervioso

-Holly- fue lo único que pude pronunciar. Me entendió se paró y fue a verla. La tocó pero el animal no se movió.

-está muerta- susurró.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Eddy?- dijo Victoria entrando

-FUISTE TÚ- le grité y me le lancé encima –FUISTE TU. ERES UNA DESGRACIADA. ERA UN ANIMAL. NO TE HIZO NADA- decía mientras intentaba quitarle todos los cabellos de su cabeza pero Edward me sostenía

-¿de qué hablas Isabella?-

-TU SABES DE QUE HABLO RIDICULA. MATASTE A MI MASCOTA- le seguía gritando con lágrimas en los ojos. Edward la miró con interrogación

-Yo no fui Eddy- le dijo la muy perra

-Creo que esto tiene una explicación- dijo Edward sin apoyar a ninguna de las dos

-LA UNICA EXPLICACION ES QUE ELLA LA MATÓ- grité

-sería incapaz Eddy. Es un animal. ¿En qué cabeza cabe?-

-Isabella creo que no estás siendo racional- dijo Edward. Lo miré con furia. Agarré mi bolso y salí

-No quiero ver eso cuando llegue- le dije a Edward pasándole por un lado. Salí de la casa y empecé a caminar sin sentido alguno. Llorando por todo el trayecto. De un momento a otro me sentí cansada y me senté. En eso apareció el carro de Alice y ella bajó. Corrí a abrazarla y me derrumbé de nuevo en sus brazos. Fuimos a su casa y dormí un poco. Cuando me levanté me bañé, Alice me prestó ropa y comimos algo.

-debes regresar a tu casa- me dijo

-no quiero regresar ahí Alice. No mientras ella esté ahí-

-¿Acaso no lo ves Isabella? Si ella fue quien hizo esa monstruosidad, es apenas el principio de su plan. Tienes que ir allá y defender lo que es tuyo. Cuidarlo ¿O vas a dejar que ella se salga con la suya?-

-Tienes razón Alice. Tengo que regresar y pelear- dije decidida. Con intención de levantarme

-Ok. Pero será más tarde porque son las cuatro de la mañana-

-¿LAS CUATRO DE LA MAÑANA?- grité

-oye, vivo sola pero no grites-

-¿he dormido tanto Alice?-

-si. Tal vez tenías cansancio acumulado. O puede ser estrés. Lloraste en sueño como dos horas, eso también cuenta. Es la presión- dijo y me abrazó –pero si luchas no le darás el gusto-

-claro que si amiga. Gracias- la abracé

Hicimos un poco de ejercicio (cosa que tenía días que no hacía) para quemar energías. Volvimos a comer algo ligero. Me bañé, me coloqué de nuevo el uniforme y Alice me llevó al instituto.

-Edward pasará a recogerte- me dijo antes de bajarme. Asentí le di un beso en la mejilla y me bajé.

-Srta. Swan. No esperaba verla aún por aquí. Su reposo dice que le quedan tres días más-

-me sentí mejor y vine- mentí

-que bueno que ya está bien. Nos da gusto tenerla de nuevo por aquí-

Hablé con mis amigos. Parecía que había sido mucho tiempo sin verlos. Me pusieron al corriente de todo e hicimos bromas un rato.

-Isabella, en la noche iremos al club de Alice ¿vendrás verdad?- me dijo una de las muchachas cuando estábamos todos sentados en la mesa comiendo. ¿Cómo iba a dejar a Edward otra noche solo con esa mujer?

-¿por qué no vienen a casa? Podemos estar en la piscina un rato- les dije. Ya que no podía salir llevaría el exterior para dentro de mi casa para tenerla vigilada. Todos aceptaron. Les comenté que Edward estaba ahí, algunos se impresionaron otros lo aceptaron normal. Y les conté de la "visita" que tenía. Y de la nada salió el plan "Hundimos a la pelirroja". Quedamos así y nos fuimos a clase.

Al terminar Edward fue a buscarme. Vi el auto aparcado en el estacionamiento, me despedí de los muchachos y me dirigí ahí. Abrí la puerta de copiloto y estaba Victoria con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara. Cerré la puerta con todas mis ganas, abrí la de atrás y me monté.

-¿Qué tal tu día?- preguntó la muy perra

-eso no es problema tuyo- le respondí con rabia

-Bella esa no es manera de contestar- me dijo Edward

-Tú cállate-

-Hay Eddy ¿por qué ella te habla así?- le dijo fingiendo molestia y pasando su mano por todo su brazo. ME LAS PAGARÍA

-Es parte de su encanto- le dijo a victoria. Yo sonreí

-¿y tiene encanto?- preguntó ella sarcástica

-no te imaginas cuanto- respondió Edward sonriendo y mirándome por el retrovisor. Solo pude sonreír y ver por la ventana. -Bella- me llamó, yo lo miré

-Te extrañé hoy- me dijo y sentí como las mariposas volaban en mi estomago.

-Yo también te extrañé. No te imaginas cuanto- le respondí con el corazón en la mano.

-¿podrías regalarme unos minutos cuando lleguemos?- lo miré y lo pensé

-claro-

-en NUESTRA habitación- recalcó y sentí que fue para qué victoria lo oyera

-en NUESTRA habitación- repetí y asentí. Llegamos, metió el carro en el garaje y salimos. Cuando llegamos a la sala Victoria empezó su juego

-Eddy podrías…- Edward no la dejó terminar

-Después, ahorita voy a estar ocupado- le dijo Edward tirando mi bolso en uno de los muebles y cargándome –muy ocupado- medio gritó y me beso frente a ella. Luego empezó a subir las escaleras conmigo en sus brazos. Volteé y ella me miraba con furia. Solo le di una gran sonrisa. PERRA.

Edward me depositó en la cama y me miró con adoración.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hola chicas! Lo siento mucho por no actualizar pero de un día para otro me fui da vacaciones por 2 semanas y acabo de llegar, y al llegar me entere de que el novio de la autora de la historia falleció, les pido que recen por ella para que pueda superarlo y les pido un tiempo, ya tengo el siguiente cap pero después de ese no sé cuándo volverá a actualizar ;C eso si ella no quiere dejar la historia pero debemos darle un tiempo

Espero que disfruten el cap, el prox lo subiré el 25 o 26 porque si lo subo al tiro se les hará demasiada larga la espera

Besos!


	26. Soy yo

**Cuando me dijo que su Rose era diferente en todos los aspectos algo dentro de mí se quebró. La prefería a ella. Sin dudas. El momento que compartimos solo fue especial para mí. No sé si será orgullo, celos o simple rabia pero yo no me iba a arrodillar de amor en frente del Sr. Edward Cullen. Primero… tenía que hacerlo él**

***Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la Historia a Adna Montiel.**

**La esposa cap. **_**SOY YO**_

Sonreí y lo abracé para traerlo a mí. Cuando su cuerpo pegó con el mío abrí mis piernas y lo aprisioné. Mientras lo besaba salvajemente

-De verdad te extrañé- susurró en mi oído –me acostumbré a levantarme y que estuvieras aquí- volví a besarlo con urgencia

-Hazme el amor Edward- le pedí entre jadeos

-Lo que me pidas mi Bella- me dijo y me tomó en sus brazos. Quitó mi ropa casi rompiéndola y me besó todo el cuerpo. Sin dejar un centímetro sin tocar.

-te necesito- le dije –dentro de mí- él parecía no escucharme –por favor- le rogué pero seguía sin entrar en mi. Solo me besaba y me tocaba –Edward. Te lo suplico- pero nada. Me puse a llorar de la excitación y desesperación. De pronto sentí como entró en mí. Fuerte y decidido

-¿así?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-mas, mucho mas- le dije mientras lo abrazaba para aferrarme a él. –quiero mas. Lo quiero todo-

-siempre te daré todo- me dijo y empezó a hacerme el mejor amor, al rato acabamos los dos y se tiró en mis pechos. –Eres exquisita Bella-

-y tú adorable y deseable-

-No tanto como tu mi amor- me besó y me llevó cargada al baño. Donde por segunda vez lo volvimos a hacer. Era inexplicable como se sentía estar entre sus brazos. Tenerlo dentro de mí.

-amor- lo llamé. Nos habíamos quedado dormidos un rato

-Mmm- fue su respuesta

-ahora más tarde vienen los muchachos del instituto-

-¿ahora más tarde como a qué hora?- me preguntó

-como a las siete- le dije –estaremos en la piscina-

-Ok- fue su respuesta, me atrajo a mí y me besó. Dormimos un rato más, cuando unos golpes en la puerta nos despertaron.

-Edward- llamaba Victoria mientras seguía tocando -Edward-

-Pasa Victoria- dijo y mi mundo brilló. Yo estaba totalmente desnuda acostada sobre el pecho de Edward, la sabana solo tapaba mis nalgas mientras que mi espalda solo estaba cubierta por un brazo de Edward. Sería muy agradable verle la cara pero el olor de Edward era más agradable aun así que no volteé. Hubo silencio por un momento

-¿me decías?- preguntó Edward pero ella no respondió -¿se te perdió algo en el cuerpo de mi mujer?- preguntó Edward. Seguro estaba viéndonos. QUE RISA

-No. Afuera hay unas adolescentes que dicen que son tus… hay no sé, no entendí. Están en la puerta ¿Qué hago?-

-¿Qué dijeron?- preguntó Edward serio. Estaba actuando

-dijeron algo como: _"Somos las niñas del corazón de la mujer del hombre más hermoso que existen en la tierra"_ o algo así que se yo- Edward y yo nos reímos a carcajada limpia

-Hazlas pasar y ofréceles algo de tomar por favor. Nosotros ya bajamos. Déjame vestir a mi Bella- escuché como la puerta se cerró con más fuerza de la necesaria y luego nos echamos a reír de nuevo.

-Eres peor que yo- le dije a Edward -malintencionado-

-¡Oye! Solo te doy tu puesto-

-bueno, me gusta- le dije y me besó de nuevo. Buscó en su armario y me sacó un traje de baño. Me lo coloqué y me coloqué la camisa que él tenía puesta. Para restregarle un poco más a Victoria lo que acababa de pasar.

-te ves sexy con mi camisa- dijo Edward con los ojos negros

-Eres imposible- le dije en risas y eché a correr hacia abajo sino, no me dejaría salir. Él se vino tras de mí con una bermuda negra. También estaría con nosotros

Cuando llegamos abajo las chicas tenían a Victoria acorralada en una esquina mientras ella las miraba con pavor

-Hola chicas- les dije para que se alejaran de Victoria

-Hola Bella. Nos estábamos divirtiendo un ratico. Ya nos conocimos. ¿Verdad Victoria?- le preguntó una de las chicas

-estúpidas- dijo ella antes de batir su melena roja e irse

-Victoria- la llamó Edward –quédate con nosotros- ella abrió los ojos como platos.

-Mejor me iré a dormir- dijo ella volteándose

-que te quedes con nosotros- le exigió Edward con un tono de voz adecuando para "disfrazar" la orden

-iré a colocarme el traje de baño- dijo y se fue

Las muchachas habían traído pizza y algunos dulces pasteleros. Los muchachos llegaron con refrescos y dos botellas de whisky. Asco, no era mi elección favorita. Bueno… realmente no lo pasaba. Fuimos a la piscina y nos reunimos ahí. Edward salió un momento a comprar carnes y otras cosas para hacer parrilla. Victoria bajó en un mini biquini que debo ser realista le quedaba muy bien, algunos de los muchachos se quedaron con la boca abierta pero cuando recordaron que ella era el enemigo empezaron a actuar. Nos metimos en la piscina y empezamos a jugar a la monedita. Todos debíamos estar fuera de la piscina, alguien lanzaba la moneda y saltábamos todos a buscarla al fondo de la piscina (la cual debo decir que era algo onda) los minutos pasaban y todo parecía marchar normal hasta que vi que Victoria siempre salía de la piscina con una mueca de disgusto. La estaban ahogando. Se turnaban para jalarle un pie o se lanzarse encima de ella me di cuenta que su plan "Hundimos a la pelirroja" iba en serio y no era palabras metafóricas. Reí interiormente y fui a la cocina a buscar algo de tomar, en la piscina solo había puros tragos. Abrí la nevera y me sorprendí, normalmente eso estaba lleno, pero claro, era Renata y Ben quienes hacían las compras. Tendría que ir un día. Tal vez le pediría a Alice que me ayudara. Yo no sabía que comprar. Agarré medio litro de jugo de pera que había sin abrir y empecé a tomarlo. ¡Que sabroso!

-¿te sientes bien?- me preguntó Victoria entrando de repente

-¿por…?- inquirí sarcástica

-Porque sería bueno que disfrutaras mientras puedes. Uno de estos días puede empezar a irte mal- dijo en tono amenazador

-¿me estas amenazando?-

-no, te estoy recordando mi advertencia- dijo como si nada. Y en ese momento recordé sus últimas palabras

_FLASHBACK_

_-Cuídate Bella, cuídate mucho y cuida lo que él siente por ti. Porque te juro que en la mínima oportunidad que tenga dañaré absolutamente TODO. Y te dejaré arrastrándote por el piso. Yo saldré de aquí y buscaré al Sr. Cullen y cuando lo encuentre será el último día de felicidad que tengas. No lo olvides-_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-¿ya lo recuerdas verdad? ¿Tú crees que por jugar a la casita perfecta serás una mujer para él? ¿Acaso no te has visto en un espejo? Te hace falta todo. Solo eres una niñita y él está haciendo el papel de niñero, cuando se canse se buscará una mujer de verdad. Y yo haré que se canse rapidito. Vuelvo y te repito: CUIDATE Y CUIDA LO QUE ÉL SIENTE POR TI. Porque me encargaré de destrozarles la vida- dicho esto batió su melena roja y se fue. Quedé en shock. Así era como me sentía. Como una niña a su lado.

-¿Qué pasó amor?- me dijo Edward dejando las bolsas en el piso y corriendo a mi lado. Me agarró la cara entre las palmas de sus manos y me miró a los ojos. No sabía que estaba llorando hasta que las lágrimas me impidieron mirar su rostro. -¿Qué ocurrió mi vida?- volvió a preguntar. Solo pude agarrar su cuello, traerlo hacia mí y besarlo. Con ferocidad, con necesidad.

-respóndeme algo- le dije al separarnos

-Dime mi amor-

-¿todavía me amas?- pregunté con un nudo en la boca del estomago. El bajó su mirada y a paso lento de alejó de mi, empezando a caminar por toda la cocina

-¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-quiero saberlo- le dije tratando de contener mi nerviosismo

-¿a qué viene esto? Pensé que no me creías- dijo recalcando la negación de mi parte cuando él me lo confesó

-¿todavía me amas?- volví a preguntarle ignorando sus palabras

-con mi vida- respondió

-Yo también te amo Edward-

-¿QUÉ?- preguntó impresionado

-Yo también te amo-

-Te escuché, solo quería que lo repitieras. Se escucha tan hermoso- dijo con una sonrisa y vino a abrazarme. Le día un castro beso en los labios

-Wow las noticias sí que corren Bella, mira ya nuestra piscinada está en Internet- dijo una de las muchachas entrando a la cocina con su celular en mano –Ups, disculpen. No sabía que estaban ocupados- dijo al vernos abrazados, dando la vuelta para irse

-Puedes pasar Orianna- le dijo Edward sonriendo

-oh, gracias- dijo emocionada -mira- me dijo mostrándome la pantalla de su celular –hay que ver que no se quedan atrás- habían dos fotos. Una de las muchachas entrando a la casa y la otra de los muchachos –"_Al parecer hoy hay celebración en la casa que Edward Cullen le regaló a su protegida Isabella Swan. Hemos visto entrar un grupo de jóvenes con artículos de piscina. ¿Será una simple reunión o celebran algo especial?"_- leyó Ori.

-hay que ver que no tienen decencia. No puedo creer que se hayan puesto a espiar la casa- dijo Edward –Esto no se queda así- y salió de la cocina.

-¿no te parece extraño amiga? ¿o ya es normal para ti estar en cientos de páginas de Internet?- preguntó ella

-¿Qué?- dije sin entender

-¿acaso no has visto las noticias? Todo el mundo debe conocerte ya-

-Hay por favor. No seas exagerada Orianna- le dije tomándola de la mano y nos fuimos de nuevo a la piscina. Edward compartió un rato con nosotros, hizo la parrilla, comimos, colocamos música y bailamos un poco. Al rato pidió disculpa y dijo que iría a dormir. Nosotros nos quedamos disfrutando un poco más. Al rato todos se fueron. Miré a mi alrededor y noté que no me di cuenta en qué momento Victoria había desaparecido. Recogí todo y organicé un poco. Luego me fui a mi habitación a bañarme. No quería hacerlo en la que compartía con Edward para no despertarlo. Miré a todos lados y no había rastro de Holly. Una lágrima descendió por mi mejilla. Su camita ya no estaba, ni sus platos del agua y comida. Ella no estaba, ya no estaba. Me acerqué al pequeño escritorio y agarré una foto donde estábamos las dos. La acaricie mientras secaba mis lágrimas. Como la extrañaba.

CONTINUARÁ

Hola nenas. ¿Cómo están? Les subí el capitulo incompleto porque es lo único que tengo. Lamento escribir para dar esta mala noticia: estaré un tiempo fuera de la página. (OJO: pretendo seguir con mis fic's)

Esto es lo último que recibí de Adna, el día 10 de febrero ;C como ya saben lo que le sucedió, lamento mucho decirles que ni siquiera ha respondido mis mensajes ;C así que no sé cuándo volverá, cuídense mucho


	27. Soy yo, completo

**Cuando me dijo que su Rose era diferente en todos los aspectos algo dentro de mí se quebró. La prefería a ella. Sin dudas. El momento que compartimos solo fue especial para mí. No sé si será orgullo, celos o simple rabia pero yo no me iba a arrodillar de amor en frente del Sr. Edward Cullen. Primero… tenía que hacerlo él**

***Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la Historia a Adna Montiel.**

**La esposa cap. ****SOY YO (completo)**

Sonreí y lo abracé para traerlo a mí. Cuando su cuerpo pegó con el mío abrí mis piernas y lo aprisioné. Mientras lo besaba salvajemente

-De verdad te extrañé- susurró en mi oído –me acostumbré a levantarme y que estuvieras aquí- volví a besarlo con urgencia

-Hazme el amor Edward- le pedí entre jadeos

-Lo que me pidas mi Bella- me dijo y me tomó en sus brazos. Quitó mi ropa casi rompiéndola y me besó todo el cuerpo. Sin dejar un centímetro sin tocar.

-te necesito- le dije –dentro de mí- él parecía no escucharme –por favor- le rogué pero seguía sin entrar en mi. Solo me besaba y me tocaba –Edward. Te lo suplico- pero nada. Me puse a llorar de la excitación y desesperación. De pronto sentí como entró en mí. Fuerte y decidido

-¿así?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-mas, mucho mas- le dije mientras lo abrazaba para aferrarme a él. –quiero mas. Lo quiero todo-

-siempre te daré todo- me dijo y empezó a hacerme el mejor amor, al rato acabamos los dos y se tiró en mis pechos. –Eres exquisita Bella-

-y tú adorable y deseable-

-No tanto como tu mi amor- me besó y me llevó cargada al baño. Donde por segunda vez lo volvimos a hacer. Era inexplicable como se sentía estar entre sus brazos. Tenerlo dentro de mí.

-amor- lo llamé. Nos habíamos quedado dormidos un rato

-mmm- fue su respuesta

-ahora mas tarde vienen los muchachos del instituto-

-¿ahora mas tarde como a que hora?- me preguntó

-como a las siete- le dije –estaremos en la piscina-

-Ok- fue su respuesta, me atrajo a mí y me besó. Dormimos un rato más, cuando unos golpes en la puerta nos despertaron.

-Edward- llamaba Victoria mientras seguía tocando -Edward-

-Pasa Victoria- dijo y mi mundo brilló. Yo estaba totalmente desnuda acostada sobre el pecho de Edward, la sabana solo tapaba mis nalgas mientras que mi espalda solo estaba cubierta por un brazo de Edward. Sería muy agradable verle la cara pero el olor de Edward era más agradable aun así que no volteé. Hubo silencio por un momento

-¿me decías?- preguntó Edward pero ella no respondió -¿se te perdió algo en el cuerpo de mi mujer?- preguntó Edward. Seguro estaba viéndonos. QUE RISA

-No. Afuera hay unas adolescentes que dicen que son tus… hay no sé, no entendí. Están en la puerta ¿Qué hago?-

-¿Qué dijeron?- preguntó Edward serio. Estaba actuando

-dijeron algo como: "Somos las niñas del corazón de la mujer del hombre mas hermoso que existen en la tierra" o algo así que se yo- Edward y yo nos reímos a carcajada limpia

-Hazlas pasar y ofréceles algo de tomar por favor. Nosotros ya bajamos. Déjame vestir a mi Bella- escuché como la puerta se cerró con más fuerza de la necesaria y luego nos echamos a reír de nuevo.

-Eres peor que yo- le dije a edward -malintencionado-

-¡Oye! Solo te doy tu puesto-

-bueno, me gusta- le dije y me besó de nuevo. Buscó en su armario y me sacó un traje de baño. Me lo coloqué y me coloqué la camisa que él tenía puesta. Para restregarle un poco más a Victoria lo que acababa de pasar.

-te ves sexy con mi camisa- dijo Edward con los ojos negros

-Eres imposible- le dije en risas y eché a correr hacia abajo sino, no me dejaría salir. Él se vino tras de mi con una bermuda negra. También estaría con nosotros

Cuando llegamos abajo las chicas tenían a Victoria acorralada en una esquina mientras ella las miraba con pavor

-Hola chicas- les dije para que se alejaran de Victoria

-Hola Bella. Nos estábamos divirtiendo un ratico. Ya nos conocimos. ¿Verdad Victoria?- le preguntó una de las chicas

-estúpidas- dijo ella antes de batir su melena roja e irse

-Victoria- la llamó Edward –quédate con nosotros- ella abrió los ojos como platos.

-Mejor me iré a dormir- dijo ella volteándose

-que te quedes con nosotros- le exigió Edward con un tono de voz adecuando para "disfrazar" la orden

-iré a colocarme el traje de baño- dijo y se fue

Las muchachas habían traído pizza y algunos dulces pasteleros. Los muchachos llegaron con refrescos y dos botellas de whisky. Asco, no era mi elección favorita. Bueno… realmente no lo pasaba. Fuimos a la piscina y nos reunimos ahí. Edward salió un momento a comprar carnes y otras cosas para hacer parrilla. Victoria bajó en un mini biquini que debo ser realista le quedaba muy bien, algunos de los muchachos se quedaron con la boca abierta pero cuando recordaron que ella era el enemigo empezaron a actuar. Nos metimos en la piscina y empezamos a jugar a la monedita. Todos debíamos estar fuera de la piscina, alguien lanzaba la moneda y saltábamos todos a buscarla al fondo de la piscina (la cual debo decir que era algo onda) los minutos pasaban y todo parecía marchar normal hasta que ví que Victoria siempre salía de la piscina con una mueca de disgusto. La estaban ahogando. Se turnaban para jalarle un pie o se lanzarse encima de ella me di cuenta que su plan "Hundimos a la pelirroja" iba en serio y no era palabras metafóricas. Reí interiormente y fui a la cocina a buscar algo de tomar, en la piscina solo había puros tragos. Abrí la nevera y me sorprendí, normalmente eso estaba lleno, pero claro, era Renata y Ben quienes hacían las compras. Tendría que ir un día. Tal vez le pediría a Alice que me ayudara. Yo no sabía que comprar. Agarré medio litro de jugo de pera que había sin abrir y empecé a tomarlo. ¡Que sabroso!

-¿te sientes bien?- me preguntó Victoria entrando de repente

-¿por…?- inquirí sarcástica

-Porque sería bueno que disfrutaras mientras puedes. Uno de estos días puede empezar a irte mal- dijo en tono amenazador

-¿me estas amenazando?-

-no, te estoy recordando mi advertencia- dijo como si nada. Y en ese momento recordé sus últimas palabras

FLASHBACK

-Cuídate Bella, cuídate mucho y cuida lo que él siente por ti. Porque te juro que en la mínima oportunidad que tenga dañaré absolutamente TODO. Y te dejaré arrastrándote por el piso. Yo saldré de aquí y buscaré al Sr. Cullen y cuando lo encuentre será el último día de felicidad que tengas. No lo olvides-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-¿ya lo recuerdas verdad? ¿Tú crees que por jugar a la casita perfecta serás una mujer para él? ¿Acaso no te has visto en un espejo? Te hace falta todo. Solo eres una niñita y él está haciendo el papel de niñero, cuando se canse se buscará una mujer de verdad. Y yo haré que se canse rapidito. Vuelvo y te repito: CUIDATE Y CUIDA LO QUE ÉL SIENTE POR TI. Porque me encargaré de destrozarles la vida- dicho esto batió su melena roja y se fue. Quedé en shock. Así era como me sentía. Como una niña a su lado.

-¿Qué pasó amor?- me dijo Edward dejando las bolsas en el piso y corriendo a mi lado. Me agarró la cara entre las palmas de sus manos y me miró a los ojos. No sabía que estaba llorando hasta que las lágrimas me impidieron mirar su rostro. -¿Qué ocurrió mi vida?- volvió a preguntar. Solo pude agarrar su cuello, traerlo hacia mi y besarlo. Con ferocidad, con necesidad.

-respóndeme algo- le dije al separarnos

-Dime mi amor-

-¿todavía me amas?- pregunté con un nudo en la boca del estomago. El bajó su mirada y a paso lento de alejó de mi, empezando a caminar por toda la cocina

-¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-quiero saberlo- le dije tratando de contener mi nerviosismo

-¿a que viene esto? Pensé que no me creías- dijo recalcando la negación de mi parte cuando él me lo confesó

-¿todavía me amas?- volví a preguntarle ignorando sus palabras

-con mi vida- respondió

-Yo también te amo Edward-

-¿QUÉ?- preguntó impresionado

-Yo también te amo-

-Te escuché, solo quería que lo repitieras. Se escucha tan hermoso- dijo con una sonrisa y vino a abrazarme. Le dí un castro beso en los labios

-wow las noticias si que corren Bella, mira ya nuestra piscinada está en Internet- dijo una de las muchachas entrando a la cocina con su celular en mano –Ups, disculpen. No sabía que estaban ocupados- dijo al vernos abrazados, dando la vuelta para irse

-Puedes pasar Orianna- le dijo Edward sonriendo

-oh, gracias- dijo emocionada -mira- me dijo mostrándome la pantalla de su celular –hay que ver que no se quedan atrás- habían dos fotos. Una de las muchachas entrando a la casa y la otra de los muchachos –"Al parecer hoy hay celebración en la casa que Edward Cullen le regaló a su protegida Isabella Swan. Hemos visto entrar un grupo de jóvenes con artículos de piscina. ¿Será una simple reunión o celebran algo especial?"- leyó Ori.

-hay que ver que no tienen decencia. No puedo creer que se hayan puesto a espiar la casa- dijo Edward –Esto no se queda así- y salió de la cocina.

-¿no te parece extraño amiga? ¿o ya es normal para ti estar en cientos de paginas de Internet?- preguntó ella

-¿Qué?- dije sin entender

-¿acaso no has visto las noticias? Todo el mundo debe conocerte ya-

-Hay por favor. No seas exagerada Orianna- le dije tomándola de la mano y nos fuimos de nuevo a la piscina. Edward compartió un rato con nosotros, hizo la parrilla, comimos, colocamos música y bailamos un poco. Al rato pidió disculpa y dijo que iría a dormir. Nosotros nos quedamos disfrutando un poco más. Al rato todos se fueron. Miré a mí alrededor y noté que no me di cuenta en que momento Victoria había desaparecido. Recogí todo y organicé un poco. Luego me fui a mi habitación a bañarme. No quería hacerlo en la que compartía con Edward para no despertarlo. Miré a todos lados y no había rastro de Holly. Una lágrima descendió por mi mejilla. Su camita ya no estaba, ni sus platos del agua y comida. Ella no estaba, ya no estaba. Me acerqué al pequeño escritorio y agarré una foto donde estábamos las dos. La acaricie mientras secaba mis lágrimas. Como la extrañaba. Realmente la extrañaba.

Realmente la extrañaba. Tomé aire profundamente, luego lo solté; dejé la foto donde estaba."ESTÁ BIEN ALLÁ ARRIBA" me dije. Tras una perdida hay que seguir adelante por mucho que duela. Ahora ella juega con muchos más, está bien donde está. Agarré mi teléfono y llamé a Alice era extraño que no hubiera venido. Me contó que quería darme tiempo a solas con Edward (como si estuviésemos solos) y que por eso no había venido. Ahorita se encontraba fuera del país, en casa de sus padres. Al pasar la media hora en el teléfono me dije que ya era hora de bañarme. Me relajé, levé mi cabello y me di mi tiempo. Al salir me coloqué una pequeña pijama y sequé mi cabello con una toalla. De pronto me vino a la mente lo que dijo Orianna así que encendí el computador y abrí el buscador.

EDWARD CULLEN – Tecleé. Enseguida salieron muchas páginas. Me metí en noticias y había cantidad de títulos.

"Piscinada en la casa Cullen"

"Edward Cullen con una segunda mujer"

"A la pareja le gusta de tres"

"Edward Cullen no se conforma solo con Isabella"

Abrí cada uno y me tomé el tiempo de leerlos. ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Acaso estaban jugando? Me quedé atónita. Muchas páginas aseguraban que Edward vivía con dos mujeres. Ok, sí; él vive con dos mujeres pero no en el sentido que lo quieren poner ellos. Hay que ver que en este mundo hay muchas personas que tienen NADA que hacer. Me dio rabia y cerré el buscador. Apagué la computadora y salí del cuarto rumbo al de Edward. Cuando entré no pude dar crédito a lo que veía. Ahí estaba ella. Acostada en mi lugar. Usurpándome. Haciéndose la dormida con una estúpida sonrisa en la boca. La rabia me subió, entré y la saqué de la cama por los cabellos. No solía ser así pero ya me cansó. Estaba en terreno privado y no me iba a dejar vencer. Al momento Edward saltó de la cama despertándose violentamente

-¿Qué ésta pasando aquí? ¿Qué haces con Victoria en el piso?- me preguntó

-Se está tomando atribuciones que no le corresponden- le respondí mientras la arrastraba fuera de la habitación.

-Suéltame estúpida- Gritaba ella

-Isabella suéltala- ordenó Edward. Lo hice

-La quiero FUERA DE MI CASA ¡YA!- grité

-¿De tu casa?- preguntó Victoria con burla mientras se acomodaba su melena

-Si, mi casa. Así que ¡FUERA!-

-Creo que no has visto la hora mi amor-

-No me importa Edward. Que se valla. Págale un taxi, dale dinero para el hotel o no se pero se va en este instante.-

-Eddy ¿verdad que puedo quedarme en TU CASA?- recalcó chocante

-La verdad Victoria, es la casa de Bella. Así que creo que tendrás que irte- dijo y fue al cuarto imagino que a buscar dinero

-¿que?- inquirió asombrada. Me metí en su cuarto y tiré toda la ropa hacia el pasillo

-¿Qué crees Victoria?- le pregunté sarcástica -La niñita que conociste ya no existe. Ahora soy una mujer, La mujer de Edward Cullen. SOY YO su mujer. SOY YO la que lo disfruta. SOY YO la que siempre estará a su lado. SOY YO su única y verdadera esposa. Así que lárgate de mi casa en este instante. Que no te quiero ver-

-Te vas a arrepentir-

-Mira como tiemblo. NO TE TENGO MIEDO. He pasado por bastante en mi vida y no voy a dejar que me quiten lo único que me queda. Y mucho menos tu. Así que ve pensando en otra artimaña que la de meterte en MI cama. Esa ya es demasiado vieja. Como tú misma me dijiste aquella vez: Edward te hizo el amor pensando en mí. Así que no creo que de la noche a la mañana puf se encendió el deseo hacia ti. Puedo tener la edad para ser solo una niña pero en la cama sí que se complacer a mi hombre. Así que no inventes que sales perdiendo.- me volteé y me fui a la habitación

Edward iba saliendo –después hablamos de esto. Voy a buscarle un taxi. Ya regreso- dijo y salió a despedirla.

**Hola nenas: aquí les dejo el cap completo de "soy yo" espero y les guste, que le paso en el cap anterior, hubieron como 5 reviews ;C vamos solo les tomaria un minutito dejar un reviews y nos dejarían con una enorme sonrisa a mi y a adna, eso, besitos!**


	28. IMPORTANTE

Hola chicas:

Lamento mucho si creyeron que era un capítulo, pero les traigo muy malas noticias, sé que no actualizo hace demasiado tiempo… Bueno ustedes saben que la historia no es mía, que le pertenece a Adna, bueno, también les conté lo que pasó con su novio y que ella les pidió un tiempo… Bueno… el último cap fue a fines de Marzo y estamos a principios de septiembre, Ahh! Me dejaré de rodeos, lo siento mucho chicas enserio pero Adna se me desapareció de la faz de la Tierra, Desactivó su cuenta de Facebook, no responde mis correos y eliminó la novela de la otra parte donde la publicaba ella… No sabía qué hacer, tenía la esperanza de que apareciera… que solo necesitaba un tiempo pero de lo que les digo ya va para los 2 meses… Créanme que comprendo cómo deben sentirse, ya que yo también era una fans de esta novela, y quería saber cómo iba a continuar, no puedo adueñarme de la historia aunque quiera porque como les dije, yo también esperaba atenta a que Adna me enviara un nuevo capítulo para poder leer D;

Enserio lo siento, me disculpo por mi, ya que no puedo poner palabras de ella en mi boca, solo espero que esté bien o que no le haya pasado nada malo…

Bueno, quiero pedirles algunos consejos que espero me respondan en algún review… Quiero que me den ideas para escribirles alguna historia que sea de su interés, espero cumplir con cada una de ustedes ya que no lo hice al ocultarles lo de Adna… por favor denme ideas, de preferencia que sean historias de Edward y Bella, eso se me hace más Fácil. Otra cosa… estoy comenzando con una historia de One Direction es sobre Harry y una chica X, no sé si les gustaría que también la publicara, por favor respóndame ¿Si? Las quiero mucho

Besitos, Danny 3


	29. ¿Duda o noticia?

¿DUDA O NOTICIA?

A lo que Edward llegó se acostó a mi lado. Me acarició y empezó a hablar

-Discúlpame. No debí meter a alguien más a la casa. Mas bien la idea era vivir juntos y solos-

-Solo tenías buenas intenciones. Que ella no sea una buena persona no es tu culpa-

-de verdad discúlpame. Debí pensar en ti. ¿Sabes que te amo verdad?-

-por supuesto. Y yo te amo a ti también-

-Que lindo se escucha eso- dijo con una sonrisa y se lanzó encima de mí. Empezó a besarme con ternura y sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo. Una vez más empecé a temblar por sus caricias. Era extremadamente placentero estar en sus brazos. Me quitó la ropa poco a poco y besó cada parte de mi cuerpo. Lo ví y lucía hermoso. Parecía de televisión. Sus manos expertas una vez más me hicieron sentir cómoda, me relajé y disfruté del placer que me estaba dando. Su cuerpo era increíble me sentía en la gloria.

En un momento tomé el control y empecé a cabalgarlo. De todas las maneras que se me ocurrieron. Sus gemidos eran ásperos y su respiración gruesa. Sentí cuando estaba llegando porque volvió a tomar el control y me hizo llegar con él. Caímos sudados en la cama e inmediatamente una sonrisa se posó en mis labios. Me acosté en su pecho y disfruté de su aroma natural. Cuando descansamos nos metimos juntos al baño y volvimos a amarnos.

Al día siguiente me levanté y el no estaba. Me aseé y bajé. En la nevera había una nota pegada. Había salido a terminar un negocio. Abrí la nevera y nuevamente la realidad me golpeó. Carecíamos de comida. Subí, agarré un bolso. Metí el monedero y mi teléfono. Y bajé dispuesta a salir para hacer compras. Tendría que agarrar un taxi. A lo que iba a abrir para salir el timbre sonó. Cuando la puerta dejó mi mirada hacia la calle pude ver a Renata ahí parada.

-¿Renata?- inquirí atónita

-Hola Isabella-

-¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-según mis cálculos ya debería estar empezando a faltar la comida ¿no?-

-sí. Iba saliendo a eso- le informé

-no hace falta- hizo señas a un taxi que estaba en la calle. –ya me ocupé de eso-

-¿por qué? Que yo sepa ya no trabajas para nosotros-

-el hecho de que no trabaje para ustedes no significa que dejaré a mi sobrino desprotegido-

-Sobrino, cierto. Disculpa. No quería sonar grosera. Lo que pasa es que es un poco extraño esto-

-lo sé, y si Edward llega a preguntar le dices que tú hiciste la compra-

-¿y eso por….?-

-como tú dijiste: es un poco extraño- El taxista llevó las bolsas hasta la puerta y luego se fueron. Aun extrañada llevé todo a la cocina y las acomodé en sus respectivos lugares.

Pero sentí que faltó algo. Toda la comida era muy sana. Parecía comida de viejo. Así que al terminar salí a la calle tomé un taxi y fui al supermercado mas cercano. Agarré cereales, chocolates, mezclas para hacer tortas, waffles, sirop de fresa y chocolate. Nachos. Compré más quesos. En eso me entro una llamada de Edward

-¿mi amor donde andas que no estas en la casa?- fue su saludo

-si, mi amor buenas tardes. Estoy bien. Desperté y te extrañé. Pasé una buena mañana, gracias- dije sarcástica pero juguetona. Él rió. –y estoy en el supermercado terminando de hacer la compra-

-sí ya vi que trajiste cosas. Ya voy a buscarte. No termines rápido para escoger algo entre los dos-

Cuando llegó metimos jugos, frutas, leche condensada, pan árabe. (Con el cual dijo que me haría algo buenísimo. Seguro sería shawarma.) Cotufas y otras cositas

-Promete que no volverás a venir sola.- me dijo –deberíamos hacer esto juntos. Es divertido- me besó

-lo prometo- dije y le sonreí. Pagó y nos encaminamos en el carro. De la nada salieron tres personas con cámaras y empezaron a tomarnos fotos.

-ignóralos- me dijo Edward al oído y así hice. Metimos la comida y nos fuimos a casa. –tendrás que aprender a manejar. No me gusta que vallas por ahí en taxi. No se sabe en el carro de quien se monta uno-

-¿y qué hago con aprender a manejar si no tengo carro?-

-error. El carro que está parado en el garaje es tuyo. Soy yo el que no tiene carro.

Aunque claro, si no te gusta podemos comprarte otro.-

-ese es lindo, no te preocupes. Ya es mucho lo que has hecho por mí-

-ni lo pienses. Comparado con lo que tú haces por mí es nada-

-sabes que no es así-

-claro que si Bella. Lo que yo te doy es solo material. Tú me das amor-

-tu también me das amor- le recordé y me le acerqué peligrosamente. Él entendió mi juego y me siguió. Mi cuerpo no se cansaba del roce de sus manos. Era un inmenso placer el que sentía cada vez que ese hombre me hacía suya.

Siempre recuerdo el primer día que lo ví y la impresión que recibí. Sin dudas el hombre mas guapo del mundo. Si mi madre estuviera viva tal vez se preocuparía por la diferencia de edades pero a la vez se alegraría porque Edward me está haciendo vivir.

Ni cuenta me di como pasaron los meses. En el instituto cada vez me iba mejor. Edward me ayudaba a estudiar y era una de las mejores estudiantes. Alice seguía siendo mi mejor amiga. A veces íbamos al club y me quedaba a dormir en su casa. Renata cada quince días se aparecía con un mercado frente a la casa y Edward seguía regañándome por "ir sola", algún día le diría que era ella quien lo compraba. Aprendí a manejar pero me daba miedo salir sola. Así que siempre iba con alguien a mi lado.

-Bella esta noche iremos al club. Será divertidísimo. Irá un grupo de música que está empezando en la industria. Hay un chico muy guapo. No te imaginas. Lo vi en estos días. Es muy blanco y su cabello rubio es espectacular y cuando yo….- la voz de alice se hizo lejana al momento que decidí no escucharla. Todavía no puedo creer cuanta capacidad tiene para hablar tanto y tan rápido. Me perdí en mis propios pensamientos y cuando me di cuenta Alice estaba gritándome.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Alice?- me levanté del mueble sintiéndome desorientada ya que no sabía en que momento me había acostado

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió molesta –te quedaste dormida Isabella- reprochó –te quedaste dormida mientras yo hablaba-

-pues disculpa, es que tú hablas demasiado-

-puedes decirme que pare ¡pero no quedarte dormida Isabella por favor!-

-hay Alice ya- la corté

-párate y ve a arreglarte que solo faltas tú- me dijo y cuando la vi estaba espectacular.

Su cuerpo vestía unos tacones punta de aguja los cuales hacían resaltar más su ajustado pantalón de cuero el cual quedaba perfecto con la camisa blanca holgada que era lo suficientemente sencilla para lucir perfectamente el collar que ella tenía puesto. Su cabello el cual había crecido con los meses lo llevaba atado de una coleta en la parte alta de su cabeza. Hace un mes se había teñido la melena de un rubio medio. Y fue en ese preciso momento en que la detalle. Sin dudas era hermosa, sin embargo algo llamó mi atención. Su nariz era increíblemente perfecta. Su cabello natural era negro azabache.

Era bajita y muy flaquita. Tenía demasiada energía. Era extraño que no se pareciera casi a Edward.

-¿Qué haces viéndome? alístate- reprochó

-Alice no tengo ganas de salir- le dije con voz de enferma para que no se molestara

-¿qué? Pero si esperamos justamente este día porque tú podías-

-lo sé Alice y te lo compensaré, pero de verdad que ahorita me siento mal-

-muy bien. Me voy. Pero cualquier cosa me llamas ¿bien? Sino llamaré a Edward para que venga a buscarte-

-¡No! Si pasa algo yo te llamo. Lo prometo-

-Ok. Buenas noches Bella- me dijo emocionada, me dio un beso en la frente y salió. A lo que la puerta se cerró yo volví a caer rendida en el mueble. La cama estaba demasiado lejos.

-Mi amor- escuché a lo lejos

-Amor- repitieron

-Bella- me llamaron

-Isabella- volvieron a llamar pero esta vez con preocupación. Sentí que me movieron y desperté. Ahí estaba Edward, con cara de preocupación. -¿Qué pasó?- preguntó sin aliento, temiendo de la respuesta

-¿con que?- dije desorientada sentándome en el muble

-Alice me llamó. Me dijo que no contestabas el teléfono de la casa- miré a todos lados. No estaba muy lejos.

-tenía el sueño pesado. Pero estoy bien- aseguré

-¿segura?-

-por supuesto mi amor- le dije y me dio un beso en la frente

-ve a asearte que te preparo algo de comer- dijo camino a la cocina. Cuando iba camino al baño vi la hora en un reloj que estaba en una pared. Eran las 10 de la mañana. Yo todavía estaba dormida. Últimamente me sentía muy cansada. Sabía que algo no estaba bien, no me sentía igual. Tal vez era la vida de "casada". Después de estos meses aprendí a llevar bien el ritmo, Alice me decía que ya era una mujer. Me ocupaba de comprar las cosas que hacían falta en la casa, contraté tres señoras que limpian, planchan y lavan. Solo cocinan cuando yo no estoy. Aprendí a distribuir el tiempo para mis estudios del instituto, mis estudios de cocina, atender a Edward y ser una adolescente normal.

-Huele rico- dije entrando a la cocina.

-Un delicioso desayuno para mi mujer- me dijo Edward dándome un beso en la boca y tomándome por la cintura en un gran y calido abrazo

-¿desayunaras conmigo?- pregunté

-por supuesto mi amor- no sentamos y empezamos a comer. Era realmente delicioso el tiempo que compartíamos juntos me sentía la mujer mas afortunada del mundo. Y en un segundo volví a recordar a mis padres, si estuvieran aquí.

-¿Por qué lloras mi amor?- preguntó Edward limpiando una silenciosa lágrima

-solo recordaba a mis padres- le respondí plantando una sonrisa en mi cara para que no viera el dolor que sentía

-Últimamente estás muy sentimental- dijo mirándome fijamente –Pronto estarás en tus días. Tal vez sea eso- dijo y mi primera reacción fue comer como si hubiera dicho nada.

Tenía dos meses que no veía período, con este serían tres.

CHICASSS! Adna activó su facebook, le envié un mensaje y aquí estamos! No es genial? Creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo y quizás hemos perdido muchas lectoras pero... ¿Aún queda alguna por aquí? Digan que si!

¿Review's?

Besos!


End file.
